The Vampire Epidemic
by JessieBear22
Summary: Ch. 28 The center does not hold. Draco Malfoy can see the storm approaching, as the war of the covens nears. With a crooked leader and Voldemort as an enemy how will the trio and himself defeat both sides? There's not room in the world for two evils. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Invaded

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong strictly to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine however. **

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think! **

The Vampire Epidemic 

The moon shone brightly over the school grounds. It was late, about midnight, and a tall figure could be seen silhouetted against the window of the Slytherin dormitories. He ran a hand through his hair and stood watching…waiting. It was the third night in a row he'd been woken from an uneasy sleep.

He could hear something, and it was closer now. Closer than it had ever come onto the school grounds. And he heard its voice calling to him once more.

"Come to me," it would say over and over again. It was so soft you could mistake it for the wind that rustled the branches in the forbidden forest.

There was a shadow moving about down on the grass below and Draco Malfoy suddenly felt a strong chill run through him, and his bare chest broke out in goose bumps.

"Oh God it's here," he thought to himself. He watched it come closer this time and found he was entranced by it. And although everything told him to go, he was not very inclined. His will was stronger than the need to walk into… He wasn't quite sure what he'd be walking into by going to the creature that stood on the grass. All he knew, was that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

It was at that moment that the figure, that was shaped like a man, looked up, it's eyes glowing like cat's eyes. It looked right up to where Draco was standing staring down at it and it seemed to smile up at him. Draco didn't know how he could tell but he just got the feeling.

His hand moved up to his neck and he rubbed the pale flesh there, quivering. With his other hand he shakily plucked his wand out of his boxer's band and held it in his hand. Although he was afraid, he dared the thing to come after him. He dared it to take him on.

It seemed to laugh as it stared up at him. It was mocking and Draco felt his face become hot. He hated being mocked. And as he looked further the creature of the night vanished and was gone from his sight.

Draco cursed under his breath and waited. He listened hard, because he still felt its presence. He knew the only reason he could feel it was because it wanted him to know it was nearby. It had been playing this game with him for a month. It would come a little closer each night.

Draco had visible bags under he eyes from staying up, often all night, waiting to see if it would come back. Of course he'd learned once it was gone, it was gone. Although it had been staying longer each night as well.

He sighed, and rolled over. He didn't know if it was just taunting him, or if tonight it meant to do business. And truthfully, he really didn't want to find out.

And it was then that a loud alarm suddenly sounded, and he knew it was for real.

Around him, his dorm mates began to stir out of sleep.

"Whas goin on?" Goyle asked from his left.

Blaise clicked on a lamp and squinted at them.

"Someone's broken into the school," Draco muttered, sitting up. As he sat there, he couldn't bring himself to do much more. He was perfectly awake but still trying to register everything. One second it had been there, the next…it was just gone.

There was a light tapping on the window next to his bed and they all turned to look. And there they saw through the crack in the green blinds, an evil smile and a pair of glinting eyes. The skin was pale and there were no lines on the face at all.

As if on command, the three boys stood up and inched towards the door. Blaise who was usually very dark skinned had become a shade of gray as he reached for the doorknob.

Draco stared back at the thing that had its demonic eyes set on him. He couldn't move, it had some sort of hold on him. He tried to break his gaze away but found he was unable to.

"Go," Draco whispered hoarsely.

"Malfoy, are you mad?" Blaise asked. The door stood ajar. "That's a vampire!"

Draco's hand had found its way to his throat again and he found he was able to stand and he slowly got out of bed. Either way he was pinned. He couldn't move quickly enough and he was moving too slowly. If he turned away and ran the vampire would pounce on him. He still clutched at his wand tightly.

The vampire reached up for the windowsill and the three boys that stood behind Draco flinched.

"Draco come on!" Crabbe said walking forward. He reached out to grab his friend around his arm, but was shot backward. Goyle bent and helped him up.

"Damn it go!" Draco yelled at them. "I can't move any further!"

They stared wide-eyed at him for a second, just as the creature lifted and swung his feet into the glass of the window. It shattered all over the floor and he was in. The three boys turned and ran.

"We've got to get help!" Blaise yelled. He turned the corner, ran into someone, and was knocked to the floor. He stared up at the dark figure of…it was a woman, she was grinning down at him with two small, evil, and quite pointy teeth digging into her lower lip.

She bent down and said in a silky voice, "You'll do," and opened her mouth, inching towards Blaise's neck. He cried out and began to struggle against her furiously.

Snape came running around the corner, his wand held aloft and he cried a curse and aimed at the red headed vampire that was bent over one of his students. He hit her square in the back and she let out a shriek as she burst into flame. Blaise scurried away in a crab walk sort of fashion, his eyes wide, and his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Professor," Crabbe said. "Malfoy he's-"

Snape pushed him out of the way and continued to run down the hall.

Draco stared at the creature who was inching closer to him.

"Why are you quivering?" it asked him in a low voice. The vampire had a red lollipop stick protruding from his pale lips. It was the blood-flavored kind. He grabbed Draco by his arms, and his wand fell to the floor.

"No!" Draco yelled, trying to pull away, but the vampire only smiled.

"This will only hurt a bit," he said. He took the lollipop from his mouth and threw it to the floor. He then put his cold hand on the back of Draco's neck and brought him forward.

Snape came to the door, and caught a glimpse of his favorite student in the embrace of the demonic vampire. His eyes burned brightly over the blonde's shoulder and Snape felt a bolt of energy surge towards him. The door slammed shut.

It was then that he sunk his teeth into the warm flesh of Draco's neck. Draco cried out and they fell to the floor, with the vampire on top of him.

Draco struggled and pushed at his chest. He could hear Snape on the other side of the door.

It was going dark around him and with his remaining strength he somehow flipped the vampire off of him and onto his back. Holding the wound on his neck, he propped himself up on his elbow and uttered a curse that caused the vampire to burst into flame.

Immediately the spell was broken and the door swung open. The last thing Draco saw was Professor Snape, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle standing over him. They all looked worried. And then it was dark.

**The Hospital Wing: **

His gray eyes opened into the light of the room. He immediately shut them again, and rolled over to shield himself but the sun was everywhere, and white pain shot through him. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head to try and hide, when they were ripped off of him completely by Professor Dumbledore.

Draco looked up to find him gazing gently down at him, over his half moon spectacles.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see you're up," Dumbledore said, over his crooked nose. He sat down next to the boy who was groaning. But the pain was vanishing slowly and his breathing came in gasps.

"What happened?" Draco asked. It was very odd; he couldn't remember a single thing.

"You were attacked," Dumbledore said quite bluntly. "By a diseased creature, and you are very ill."

Draco felt dread fill him as he tried to remember.

**Flashback:**

_He could see shattered glass spread on the floor. Hands on his wrists, pulling him forward. His own blood dripping onto the floor. Snape and the others. _

Meaningless thoughts. It couldn't help him.

"You may call this specific creature a sexually transmitted disease," Dumbledore went on. "They spread through a single puncture wound to the skin. You're very lucky that the vampire wasn't able to complete the process."

"So I'm not infected?" Draco asked. He felt hope surge through him until he saw the look on Dumbledore's face.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Mr. Malfoy," he said. "As I said, it only takes a puncture wound, and much like aids or HIV, the disease will spread. Death is inevitable."

Draco's eyes widened as he stared up at the old man who stared back.

"What?" he asked. Of course he had heard, but it didn't register right away. Dumbledore nodded slowly and shifted on his stool.

"However, since he did not have the opportunity to give you the blood you lost, the process was not completed. You will still change, but there is a benefit. You will not loose the capability of being in the sunlight. Lucky for you, he didn't take enough blood to kill you last night."

"What does that matter?" Draco snapped. "I'm still going to be an awful blood sucking freak. I'd rather be dead!"

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I'm not finished yet. Your head of house, Severus Snape has agreed to make you a potion that you will take once a day to keep you from craving blood. Most vampires need it to sustain life, but seeing as you weren't drained completely, your blood is still healthy. You'll be able to live much as you have. Your friends have agreed not to tell anybody of what happened last night, unless of course you want others to know."

Draco nodded slowly, propped up on one elbow. "And I can keep my life? I don't have to go into hiding?"

"You're one of the lucky ones," Dumbledore said. "Two of your housemates weren't. We haven't seen them since. They were taken when the rest of the vampire clan fled."

"Who were they?" Draco asked, feeling a pit form in his stomach.

"Colin Harvey, and Sharon Silverton," Dumbledore muttered. Draco hadn't known them very well and was quite relieved to find that none of his friends had been taken.

Pansy Parkinson burst into the hospital wing and immediately saw Draco. He saw relief pass over her features and she smiled warmly.

"Well, I'd better be off," Dumbledore replied. "I have to go put up stronger vampire repellents and strengthen our shields. I knew they were a bit rusty but…" and he was gone.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy said sitting down next to him. "I was so worried! When they said you'd gotten attacked I was afraid you'd been turned into one of _them_," she uttered that word in disgust. Draco reddened slightly. So that's how people would react if he told them.

"Yeah that seems appealing," he thought sarcastically. "I'm fine," he said.

She flung her arms around his neck and he flinched feeling his neck twinge. He reached up to find a bandage there. Why hadn't they healed the wound? He would ask madam Pomfrey.

Pansy felt the bandage and turned Draco's head to look at the square piece of cloth.

"What happened?" she asked staring at him. He was hoping she was too dumb to realize what was under the gauze. "You didn't get bitten did you?"

"It's a burn," came a voice from behind her. It was Madam Pomfrey. She came to bring Draco his potion that Snape had brewed.

"And unfortunately it's cursed, so it won't heal with normal spells. He has to take this," she said, handing him the potion. He stared at it for a moment. It was a sickly red color, the color of blood and he felt his stomach churn. He was sure he could smell blood in it…how did he know? Well he was turning into a vampire apparently so why wouldn't he be able to tell?

He gulped it down and found that it slid thickly down his throat. Pansy nodded slowly.

"Is he able to leave to come down for breakfast?" Pansy asked.

"If he feels most inclined," Pomfrey replied.

He truthfully wanted to get out of there so he agreed he was ready to go. She handed him a set of school robes and sent Pansy out so he could change.

"I can still eat?" he asked her after Pansy was gone. "I heard vampires couldn't eat."

"Well you're not the average vampire," Madam Pomfrey said.

He didn't like the way that title sounded. "Draco Malfoy, the Blood Sucking Demon Boy From Hell!"

No he didn't like it at all.

"Lord, God," he muttered straightening his tie. He then left the hospital wing to meet Pansy outside, uttering small thanks, although he wasn't feeling very grateful. He still thought he'd be better off dead. And what would his parents say? Not that he was very afraid of that. He knew they wouldn't disown him or anything like that.

He swallowed hard when they came to the great hall doors. What if his friends treated him differently? What if he was cast out?

"Lets go," she said. And mustering all his courage he entered with her.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Please Review if you want more! **


	2. Chapter 2 What's Under the Patch?

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot of this story and maybe a few random made up slytherins are mine.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I was so happy seeing as my first two fan fics haven't been so lucky!  If you did like this one however, there is one rated M, and another under K+. Both can be found under humor!

The Vampire Epidemic 

Chapter Two: What's Under the Patch?

The sounds of the great hall seemed louder to Draco. He almost reached up to cover his ears but that would've been strange. His neck was throbbing uncomfortably now and he wished he had gone back to the common room that had been moved out of the dungeons because it was…unsanitary. Meaning a sewer pipe busted and their old home smelled of human feces. But of course, Dumbledore was working on it.

Draco sat down and realized that if he really concentrated on Potter and the golden Trio, he found he could hear exactly what they were saying…and…Mrs. Weasley said Ron's rash ointment would be flown in tomorrow. But where was the rash? Draco didn't want to know. He stopped listening because Blaise had stood and joined Draco at his end of the table.

"Ello Mate," Blaise said clapping him on the back. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Why is everybody talking so loud?" Draco asked quietly, yet his voice still seemed to raise double in volume. Blaise looked at him strangely.

"That's right," he said finally. "You were bitten…"

"Keep it down!" Malfoy snapped.

"I am! Jesus Draco, I'm never loud! I'm practically whispering!" he said with his brow furrowed.

"It's alright," Malfoy said, scooping some eggs into his mouth. "Not your fault my hearings been turned up to maximum levels. I can hear what Potter and his friends are talking about, and I really wish I were deaf, although it's all good black mail. I never knew about those three, but they're not a bit of roses."

"Can I see the wound?" came Crabbe's deep voice from behind him.

"Not here you can't," Draco spat at him. "Sit down you big oaf. I'll show you after breakfast after we get our schedules."

Pansy joined them and snuggled in next to Draco. He took a deep breath and ate faster, hoping he would be able to leave early. All conversation of Draco's new condition was stopped immediately.

"So what do you reckon happened with Malfoy?" Harry asked, eating a piece of bacon.

"Harry, it's all over school. He apparently defeated a vampire all on his own. Rumor has it he was even bitten, but I'm sure if that were the case, he wouldn't be in school with us still. Like the other two slytherins that were turned," Hermione said, not looking up from her paper. She was looking for the article about the vampire attack but nobody had heard of it yet. They would when the two missing children's parents were informed.

"Ah Granger, you little piece of information. You don't miss a thing do you?" Draco sent poison dart glares in her direction. "Your ears could be small satellites that tap into everything you can use to pin against, I evil Malfoy."

Hermione felt a sudden shock of pain jolt into her head. It was very hot and it made her eyesight black for a moment, like when you stand up too quickly and you get really dizzy. When her sight finally cleared, she found herself staring right at Malfoy who was still sending her all the glares he could. He looked ill.

He broke his gaze away without even wording 'Mudblood' in her direction and itched at a square patch on the right side of his neck.

"What the bloody hell is that?" she wondered staring at it, when Ron broke her train of thought.

"Looks like that vampire might've left a doozy of a hickey on our friend over there," he muttered shoving toast into his mouth. Draco looked up again, his eyes piercing Ron. It wasn't that often that Ron stumbled onto something smart, but when he did he was usually right on the money. Harry didn't want to turn around for fear he would be obvious. He'd see it eventually though.

"Why is it I feel he can hear everything we're saying?" Hermione asked. The trio exchanged looks and fell silent again.

Draco went back to his eggs, which were now cold, when the plates cleared and he was relieved, for he wasn't really all that hungry, and his gums hurt. In their place, on each golden plate, a small piece of paper was folded. He picked it up and stood. It wasn't long before his dorm mates followed him from the Great Hall.

His rapid footsteps along the corridor echoed loudly in his ears and it got even louder when the three boys came running up to him. Yes, he had been fitted with hearing aides and he was only sixteen! (Not literally of course!) This would take some getting used to.

He got to their new common room door.

There were two nights in shining armor standing on either side of what looked to be a blank wall. Their axes formed an X across the hidden entrance.

"How is life young Slytherin?" came a deep voice from inside the chest of the armor.

"Life is just _peachy_," Draco muttered, glaring at the armor. Its axes were taken away from the entrance and it opened to them. Draco entered the room. It was lighter than before above ground level. He went up to the dorms to find that the windows had been repaired.

He threw himself onto his bed and snuggled into his pillow feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"The wound Draco," Blaise said sitting down at the foot of his bed.

"Oh right," Draco muttered sitting back up. He pulled the square back away from his pale flesh and the three boys leaned in, and then gasped in unison leaning away.

On his neck were two very deep puncture wounds. The holes themselves were about two inches away from each other, and they were red and swollen around the edges. The skin around the bite itself was whiter than Draco's normal complexion and the skin looked dead.

"That bad is it?" Malfoy muttered. He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a mirror. What he saw made him feel nauseated. "Well that's going to leave a fucking mark," he whispered. He replaced the square piece of gauze with a new one.

"They weren't able to heal it were they?" Goyle asked thickly.

"Well seeing as I still have two gaping holes in my neck, Greg, I'd say that's the case," Draco muttered a bit sarcastically. Thank you captain obvious! He was already cranky.

"When vampires inflict flesh wounds, the wound itself becomes cursed. Impossible to cure in a matter of seconds with a swish and flick. You have to take a potion repeatedly to get the wound to heal fully. Usually cursed wounds leave scars like Potty down in the Great Hall," Draco tried to explain. He could sense Potter if he tried and the boy hadn't moved his skinny twig bum. "And mine most likely will too. Snape's making me a potion to help the wound heal, and to er…" he trailed off.

"To what?" Blaise asked staring into the gray eyes of his friend.

"To stop me from developing blood lust," Draco whispered.

Blaise looked worried as Draco's eyes began to water. But these tears were no normal tears, not at all, they were jet black as they dropped onto the bedspread. When they landed, they crystallized and turned into small black diamonds.

"That's one thing I didn't know about vampires," Blaise said. "They sell this small black gem in Nocturne Alley. They call it Vampire tears. They say they're rare."

Draco sniffed. "You can have them all," he said wiping his eyes turning the tears into diamond dust. The changes were well under way. He felt like an idiot for crying in front of his friends, but as they sat there he began to feel cold. And that horrible thought that he was dying right there in front of them was enough to give him a panic attack.

"It's alright," Blaise muttered, patting Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't say anything."

"That's not what I'm worried about. What if Dumbledore, the foolish old git, is wrong and when the change is complete, I loose all sense of myself?" Draco asked. Blaise shook his head.

"Don't know mate," he replied. "I don't know anything about that…"

"And from the sound of it, I'll have to take that God awful potion for the rest of my damn life. And vampires don't die unless they're set on fire or left to bake in the sun. And since I don't have that allergy, I get to die the painful way!" Malfoy said bitterly. "And dying while being baked to death would be painful too."

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about that right now do you?" Blaise asked. His dark eyes were interlocked with Draco's. "Come now, we'll be late for class."

They opened their schedules to find that it was double potions with the Gryffindors. Draco didn't know whether this was good or not. He usually enjoyed seeing them get in trouble for obviously stupid reasons, and he absolutely loved watching Potter's mouth open and close like a dying fish, when he wants to retaliate but can't.

Something told him he wouldn't much be in the mood for that.

When they entered the classroom, all heads turned to look at the Slytherin King of sixth year, all in his glory. Yet it wasn't the awestruck looks he usually got, it was a shocked open-mouthed look.

Whispers broke out everywhere and he sat down not to far away from Potter and his companions. Draco now had a good idea of what Potter must feel like every time the magic wonder enters a room. He didn't like it.

He felt eyes on the back of his head, and Draco turned to find all three of them staring at him.

"Can I be of some assistance to you?" he asked glaring at them.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Potter asked staring fixedly at him.

Malfoy was clearly caught off guard. He looked puzzled then he blanked out for a moment and then he stared at Potter for a bit and furrowed his brow. They looked at him waiting for an answer and he wanted to tell them. They stared at him comfortingly and he felt like they knew exactly what he was feeling. They'd all probably experienced pain, Potter more so than the others.

So he flipped around in his seat and scooted towards them. This time it was the trio who looked shocked. He put his hand to the right side of his neck and pulled the gauze off to reveal the wounds. Hermione gasped and Ron just gaped. Harry however looked as if he were in deep thought.

Onlookers were dumb struck as well. It was then that…

"Malfoy, you're bleeding!" Granger cried standing up. His gums felt as though they were on fire. He stood up holding a pale hand over his mouth. Something was pushing through the gums. His two canine teeth fell onto his tongue and were replaced with two sharp ivory teeth. He spit the two teeth that had been pried loose onto the desk.

"Dear God this is a harder transformation than it seems," Draco spat. His blood tasted so good when it ran down his throat, and that's when Snape came through the door.

Well if his classmates hadn't seen the wounds they certainly had seen that. Pansy looked horrified.

Snape came to the scene and grabbed Draco by his jaw and turned his face so he could get a good look at him. His pupils and cornea were visibly lined in blood.

"Come with me boy," he muttered. And they disappeared into his office. The whispers erupted again.

"You're almost fully changed," he said, checking the size of Draco's fangs to see how badly he'd been infected. They were a good size. Large level of contamination, which meant the vampire had been old. He then reached his hand up and grabbed a vile from the shelf.

"Drink this, it will keep your cravings at bay," Snape muttered.

"How did you know I was having cravings?" Draco asked.

"You can see it in your eyes, the demon trying to take over. But your blood is too pure for that. There's too much will in you to live. You will not fall victim to the animal raging inside of you," Snape said, his black eyes boring into Draco's.

Draco took the cork out of the vile and downed the potion in one quick gulp. Snape looked a little disapproving. The boy was the master at taking shots.

"Well that's a bit poetic of you Professor, don't you think?" Draco asked with a smile. Snape glared. His throat felt hot from the potion.

"Go to the hospital wing," he snapped. "Get those bleeding gums checked out."

"Yes sir!" and Draco was off in better spirits. Why he didn't know…

**A/N: Alright! If you liked this chapter, I have another one in the making! Please R and R if you want more! A special thanks to any people who do. **


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's Plan

**Disclaimer: I already said I don't own the characters so that's that. Why do we even do disclaimers? Every body knows who the original Harry Potter series belongs to. **

**A/N: Thank you to The-Daughter-of-Voldemort, therealDM, and Seffy Squigglemink for your reviews. Hope you all like this chapter.** **A small warning that I'll probably be changing rating soon to T. **

Chapter Three 

He sat down and let Madam Pomfrey take a look at his shredded gums. She prodded at the decently sized fangs protruding over his lower lip and he flinched.

"Dear Lord!" he cried pulling back to glare up at her accusingly.

"I'm afraid there's not a lot I can do about the sore fangs, but I can however fix your gums," Madam Pomfrey said. She uttered a few healing spells and the burn vanished.

"Thanks a bunch ma'am," he said. He went to get up when she put one small hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the infirmary bed.

"Open your mouth again," she said. He did as told and she took a good look at his fangs.

He watched as she brought a small needle up and scraped at the fang. She then dropped it into a small vile and put a cork over it. "You may go," she said.

"What's that for?" Draco asked.

"Professor Snape needed a sample of your enamel to see if he could find a cure. Since the fangs are still new they're easier to scrape at. Fangs are not the same as human teeth."

And with that he left.

He walked down the corridor, his shoes hitting the stone floor with a soft thud. For some reason he thought this new development made him even more devilish than before. He ran a hand through his hair and decided he wanted to take a look at what that demonic creature had given him the night before.

He turned into the boy's lavatory and walked to the mirror. There he stood looking at a new him…He didn't really know if it was an improved version or…

"Or a total train wreck," he whispered to himself. He brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. There was no color to him…not like he had any before now. He seemed even paler if that were even possible. He smiled at himself and there they were. They were shaped perfectly, and masculine. Just what fangs should be, in his opinion, if he had to have them.

It was then that the lavatory door opened and Weasley came in.

Malfoy was picking at his sharp teeth in the mirror, and he was so surprised at Ron's entrance that he pricked himself on his finger. He turned and looked at the Weasel.

"Malfoy," Ron said cautiously. He nodded at him. He then walked over the urinals and pulled his robes aside so he could reach his slacks.

"Tell me, Weasel," Draco muttered loud enough so that Ron could hear him. He was staring fixedly at Ron making him feel nervous. It was almost as though he was being hunted and he was about to be caught with his pants down.

Draco came closer to him.

"Why did this happen to me of all people?" Draco asked.

"I-I don't know," Ron stuttered.

"I mean, what is so god damn appealing about me?" Malfoy went on. If he reached out he could touch Ron.

Weasley finished peeing and zipped his pants up. He turned to face Draco who was glaring at him. They were about eye level with each other.

"Again, I can't help you there Malfoy," Ron said, moving towards the sink.

"They call this death yet my heart still beats. How is that death?" Draco muttered. He then spun Ron around grabbing his hand and putting it to his chest. Water seeped down Draco's shirt from Weasel's hand.

"Can you feel it beat?" he asked Ron, whose eyes were wide.

"Yes," Ron said trying to pull his hand out of Draco's grip. Malfoy was squeezing hard as he stared at Ron.

"I've got to fix this," he whispered. And with that Draco was gone from the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked aloud to nobody in particular.

Draco turned the corner of the hall and ran into Pansy who seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. He grabbed her small shoulders to support her from falling. She pulled out of his grasp.

"Jesus, Draco, you're cold!" she gasped. Draco put his hands together to try and feel what she felt but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, putting his hands in his pockets quickly.

"So, er, how are you doing?" she asked. She was usually all over him when she ran into him but not now. She smiled nervously.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Draco asked her, frowning. Her eyes widened.

"Weird?" she repeated looking up at him.

"Pans, I'm just the same as I've always been," Draco said feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yeah except for the small fact that you've got two bloody great shark teeth in your mouth!" Pansy yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Draco snapped, his voice rising as well.

She reached up suddenly and grabbed the small piece of gauze that had been placed over the vampire bite. She then ripped it off and threw it on the floor.

"That your wound wasn't a burn!" she cried up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not important," he muttered, pushing past her. She spun around and grabbed his elbow. He spun around.

"Yes it is important!" she yelled up at him. Just as this was going on Potter and Granger came into view at the end of the hall. "Why Draco!"

"Because I knew you'd treat me like a disease! Or a leper or something!" Draco screamed, finally losing his temper with her.

This had caused Potter and Granger to pause at the end of the hall. He turned and stormed off down the hall. Just by the way Pansy was looking at him, he knew that he was right. If she had turned on him, so had the rest of Slytherin.

When his eyes met Potter's he quickly looked away and hurried down the stairs.

Pansy stared after Draco almost longingly. She hadn't known that it was even possible to wound the Slytherin Prince. She remembered how she had talked about vampires earlier to him in the infirmary. Her tone that is.

"You should've know, Pansy," she muttered to herself as she watched him turn the corner. He didn't look too good. She turned and continued on her way down the corridor.

Weasley came out of the bathroom looking as though he were lost in his thoughts, and twice that day, Pansy ran collided with someone. He looked down at her, slightly dazed.

"Sorry," he muttered as he spotted Harry, and Hermione. She didn't reply but kept walking. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat on his bed when there was a small tapping sound on the window. He jumped up suddenly alarmed and spun towards the source of the noise expecting to find that same lineless face and dark gleaming eyes again. But it was his owl Lucifer. The owl had an envelope tied securely to his talon.

Draco opened the window to let Lucifer in. The owl hooted happily and landed on Draco's shoulder, nipping at his ear and then proceeding to mess his neatly gelled hair. Yes he had a feeling he looked like a perfect Dracula with his hair slicked back and all that good stuff.

He opened the envelope to find his mother's writing inside.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your headmaster popped into the kitchen fire today. He told me all about your little incident last night and I must say, I'm very proud of you for fending off that retched creature. It takes amazing strength to defeat a vampire, for they're immortal and they don't die as humans do. You should thank your father for teaching you the flame charm. Sometimes it takes months for one so young as you to master it. He also told me of your wounds and your father and I are distressed. I do hope you're not in pain dear. I just hope you'll be strong. Don't let it ruin you, and if those brutes you call friends start to give you problems, forget them. Leave them behind you. And, you know Draco, you could always use this little change to your advantage but you didn't hear it from me…One more thing before Mrs. Parkinson comes over for afternoon tea, thank you for your lovely letter. It was much appreciated. _

_Love From Your Father and Mother _

Draco read that letter over and over again. "Your father and I are distressed. I do hope you're not in pain dear." Draco found a small smile on quiver on his lips, but he wiped it off of his face just as quickly as it had been there.

Well at least his mother loved him…

Draco straightened his robes and went to his dormitory to change.

He flung his trunk open and reached around. He pulled out a long trench coat that he had gotten over the summer. He had a pair of black baggy jeans with several zippers and chains. He stared at them considering it. He then pulled out his studded belt and a pair of combat boots. He stopped again to consider it. Him in muggle clothing? He would look like a Goth as they called it in that shameful world. But didn't vampires look Goth anyways? Why was he so concerned about living up to the vampire reputation any ways? He pulled off his school robes any way and pulled the other clothing on. If he was going to play dress up he was going to go all the way.

This little change in style had been triggered when he'd gone to a muggle club with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent Bulstrode.

_**Flashback:**_

_**The strobe lights flashed before Draco's eyes. The way that the bass pumped into his wizard ears and the way that the strobes blinded him was enough to cause a seizure or something. They were playing rock or something like that. **_

_**The little muggles were gyrating against each other. They looked like one single organism as they rubbed and bumped each other. The heat in the crowd was almost unbelievable when the five of them entered the group.**_

_**It was then that he saw her. He had felt hands against his back, climbing up his shoulder blades slowly. They reached the base of his neck and ran along his shoulders. The touch was so alien to Draco that he stood stock-still. The creature behind him spun him around to face her and…**_

_**Pause in train of thought…**_

Draco had almost forgotten about that beautiful woman. He had already been pretty messed up by the time they'd reached the club. She had been about his age. No older. She… He began to dig for the memory but the whole night had been foggy. His change of style had been triggered by… His head suddenly pounded with the memory.

_**Flashback began again:**_

_**He looked down to see pretty white hands placed on his muscular, but slender shoulders. A chill went through him as his eyes met hers. She smiled. Her skin was pale white and her face was framed by wavy black hair. Her eyes were a blue green color. Her lips were pale but had a peachy color to them. She raised an eyebrow up at him. **_

_**Draco tried to pull away slightly but found her grip on him freakishly tight. A slow smile played on her lips. She leaned forward and pressed her cold little mouth to his neck. Her lips parted and the tip of her tongue brushed his flesh. The feeling of fear was unfamiliar to him, but he was sure that's what he felt. There was something slightly demonic to the girl. He then felt two sharp little points press slightly just below his jawbone. **_

_**It was then that he came into view. **_

When Draco thought about it more, the man must have been her escort or companion. They were definitely his kind. Vampires…

_**Flashback:** _

_**Chains glimmered off of him. Spiked jewelry. A long trench coat. Knee high combat boots with studs and buckles. He was a man, taller than Draco and older too. Maybe twenty-five. He put his pale fingers, the nails polished black, on her forearm and pulled her back as though she were a dog with a chain around her neck. Technically she was wearing a spiked dog collar. But then again, so was he. **_

_**She let go, almost reluctantly. Draco saw him whisper something to her, as the fog machines turned on. She nodded and they were gone in the crowd again. Draco didn't see them again the rest of the night. **_

_**They left the club at three in the morning. It was called the Nocturnal. It stayed open until just before dawn but they had all decided to leave early. Curfew had long since expired and Draco was sure he'd be in deep shit but personally didn't care all that much. **_

**_In that time frame, he had made out with several girls and a couple of guys as well. Not by his choice of course. Malfoys could not be homosexual! One of the many rules in the Malfoy book of honor. He hadn't protested much until he opened his eyes to find a man standing there. An older man at that. _**(Draco Shivered slightly.) **_A younger woman had slipped her tongue in his mouth and he felt something round slip onto his tongue. Whatever it was made everything seem brighter. Everything felt better. Pansy had touched his arm and the feeling had sent a slight jolt through him. _**

_**They pulled up at the Malfoy manor and Draco staggered out. He had a joint in his hand and he put it out on Blaise' tire of his dad's car. It was then that Draco climbed up the drainpipe and fell through his open window lying face down on his wonderful cushiony bed. He grinned into his black comforter and passed out. Lucky for him his parents had gone out that night as well and got home ten minutes after him. **_

Draco found himself staring over the school grounds. He probably wouldn't ever have another night like that one again. Then suddenly a new idea dawned in his clever mind.

Use this new problem to his advantage… If they wouldn't accept him for who he is…he would make them see it his way. One bit was contagious. He found himself thinking of all his followers becoming what he had been turned so unwillingly into.

"A vampire clan," he whispered to himself. "That's it. You'll start an epidemic and make it spread like the plague…"

There was planning to do. First he would find out how to make the potion Snape had agreed so generously to make. And then he'd work from there…

**A/N: All right. I hope you liked it! Review it if you want more! And if you really, really, really liked it, you'll be able to find it under rating T soon! Thanks a bunch for those of you who have taken the time to read my work! **


	4. Chapter 4 Find Him

A/N: Special thanks to everybody who reviewed! I'm glad that you guys keep tuning in. Well here's a new chapter for you, hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Chapter Four Find Him 

It was six-twenty nine a.m. and all in the Slytherin boy's dormitories were sleeping.

Blaise was tangled in his sheets, Crabbe was half in and half out of bed, Goyle lay flat on his back, stark naked, snoring loudly, and Draco Malfoy was smothered in his pillow breathing softly, with his nose squashed to one side. It would've been a funny sight if you were to walk into that particular dorm.

Six-thirty came and…

The alarm clock on Draco's bed went off with sharp buzzes that would've woken the whole dorm, if the volume would've been any louder. He managed to stir Blaise who looked groggily at him and then fell back into his stupor.

His silver eyes opened groggily and he pushed himself up off of his pillows, his stiff muscles begging him to go slow. He flipped his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up.

Draco stretched and yawned scratching at the bite on his neck. It felt really good for a second, and then it started to burn horrendously when he accidentally stuck his pinky in the bottom puncture wound.

"Shit," he whispered covering it with his hand. He entered the bathroom to find that the gauze had fallen off in the middle of the night. He could usually scratch the itch through his gauze but since it wasn't there he only managed in making himself bleed a bit.

He turned the shower on, deciding that he'd cover the wound after he was done. He then walked back into the dormitory as the shower heated up, to grab his towel. He threw it over his bare shoulder and walked soundlessly past the boys.

He slipped out of his black boxers and stepped into the shower, letting himself be engulfed by the steam, as the hot water eased his muscles, loosening him up.

When the worst of the aches had ebbed away he began to wash, first his hair, then his body. After that he brushed his teeth using the right spell for the job. His gums tingled and his fangs throbbed as the bubbles flew around his mouth at maximum speed. When it was done he was left with minty foam on his tongue and he spit it out. He then wrapped his towel around his waist and entered the dorms again.

It was seven o'clock. He quickly got dressed in a black wife beater, baggy slacks and his school robes over all that. He then quickly slicked back his hair and experimented with eyeliner. He wanted it to look like he had a little bit of color left to him. When he was done he looked at the neat black lines he'd drawn under his eyes and approved.

He walked down the steps leading to the common room to find it utterly deserted. He then left through the entrance and found himself in the hall, again completely alone. The two knights behind him snoozed as he disappeared around the corner.

Little did our new Slytherin Vampire King know, his kind were meeting to discuss their missing member's whereabouts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's a rogue," said the young man. "He killed his own creator after he was bitten."

He was tall and sat painfully straight as he addressed their elder.

The vampire sat on his thrown looking down at them in interest. He wore a black shirt that was stretched tight across his chest. He looked no older than the rest of his offspring that sat around him, but looks could be deceiving. He had made this batch for special purposes. They could all be in the sunlight so they could guard him in the day, and do his bidding as well.

"The mortal killed Daduayus?" he asked softly. "He had the strength to kill one of our kind after being bitten you say?"

"We couldn't bring him back father," the young man said. "The wizards came to the rescue before we had a chance to round them all up. Rachel was killed."

"So I've heard," he muttered rubbing his knuckles on his chin. "There were only three in all that I sent you for," the elder said slowly.

"Yes," the young man replied. He was sitting next to a young girl who had wavy black hair and greenish blue eyes. She sat patiently and listened, but if you looked closer, you could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"So this rogue you speak of, Raven, what does he look like?" the elder asked.

Raven thought for a moment, when the young girl spoke.

"We saw him at Nocturnal not too long ago, in the company of his friends," she said quietly.

Raven turned towards her, his eyes brightening. "That's right!" he said turning towards Elder, who leaned forward on his thrown. "He came to the Nocturnal!" he said.

The Nocturnal was a club that was built so that the vampires could meet and discuss plans and such. They opened it to the public to have the cover of mortals as they spoke of important issues, as to not be disturbed.

"He was about 6'1" and was blonde. He was very young…" Raven muttered.

"What was a wizard doing in our neck of the woods?" came another voice from the right. They turned to find a vampire named Ryan standing against the doorway of their Elder's royal chambers.

If you didn't already know, the Nocturnal was built in the muggle part of town.

"They're just children," Elder said. "They were looking for a bit of fun that would get them in trouble if they were caught. Thus bringing them into the muggle world, as wizards call it."

The room fell silent until Elder spoke again.

"I want you to find this new fledgling for me," he said looking down at Raven and the young girl. "Track him down some how…and if you do manage to do it, bring him to me. If not we'll have to find him other ways."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat, chewing on his toast, and grimacing slightly. His fangs twinged at the slightest contact and he wished they'd stop being sore so he could get back to eating whatever he wanted when he wanted. His body still seemed to need the nutrients from food so he ate the toast anyways.

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table a little ways away. She was eating oatmeal and reading some schoolbook that was propped up against the milk jug on her end of the table.

Draco continued to gnaw finding it extremely difficult. He then threw the toast down on his plate and glared at it hotly. It was then that Dumbledore appeared next to him, almost out of nowhere.

"Would you like something softer Mr. Malfoy?" he asked kindly. Draco turned around scowling up at him.

"I'm just fine thanks," he snapped.

"We've got porridge in the kitchen if you'd like," Dumbledore said. "Or Malt-o-Meal."

"Malt-o-Meal?" Draco asked.

"It's mostly grain, but it's very good if you add sugar and milk and such to it," Dumbledore said.

"Sure, whatever," Draco said quickly. "As long as I don't have to chew it."

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a squat house elf appeared.

"Can you please get Mr. Malfoy some Malt-o-Meal please?" the Professor asked it. It nodded and was gone with a small popping noise. It was back a moment later with a tray that contained a large bowl of the grainy substance, milk, butter, sugar, jelly, and a spoon.

"Do you think I could get some coffee?" Draco asked it.

Again the house elf was gone. Dumbledore walked off with his hands clasped behind his back and a small smile upon his lips.

Draco picked up the milk and poured it into the lump of Malt-o-Meal and stirred it in until it became a little more watery and easier to put a spoon through. He then added sugar and a bit of butter. The jelly he wasn't very sure of so he put it aside and took a spoon full. He had to admit the taste wasn't all that bad, but it needed to be sweeter.

His coffee came, and since everything was still warm, his breakfast was a pleasant one. It soothed his sore fangs and filled him up after two bowls of that stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in DADA and listened to Snape talk about the Unforgivable Curses. He had finally gotten the job he wanted early in the year. They had found a teacher who would feel in for him right away but he hadn't shown when they had their first potions class, so Snape filled in one last day.

Pansy came and sat with him right before the bell had wrung and she put her hand on his leg.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"About?" Draco asked turning towards her, his eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday," she said. "I don't think you're diseased or a leper. I was just upset that you didn't tell me right away."

"Mmm," he muttered taking notes, and not really paying attention.

"Let me make it up to you," she whispered.

If Draco's ears could've perked up they would have.

"How?" he asked a sly smile forming on his face.

"Anything you want," she said, squeezing his leg a bit. She smiled back at him. He looked to make sure Snape wasn't watching, which he wasn't because he was yelling at Neville about something, and leaned over to kiss her.

She kissed him back and licked his bottom lip. They broke apart when the yelling subsided and turned back to their notes.


	5. Chapter 5 Turning Savage

**A/N: I wasn't very happy with my last chapter. I hope this one is better. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter Five**

**Turning Savage**

The weekend came by quickly. As an introduction to the new school year, the Hogwarts students were given a trip to Hogsmeade, in case they'd forgotten any school supplies. As Draco got ready, he felt a deep pit forming in his stomach. He had a very bad feeling about going with the rest of his friends. He had just finished getting dressed when Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle burst into the room, talking loudly, and shoving each other.

"Ay! Come on Malfoy!" Crabbe said, throwing an arm around his friend. "Let's get a move on!"

Draco shoved him off and walked over to his trunk. Of course this was normal agitation for Draco, so nobody in the room realized how tense he actually was.

"You'll have fun Draco," said Blaise sitting on Draco's bed, watching him dig through his trunk for something. "What's up with you today anyway?"

Draco was thankful for a friend like Blaise. He always noticed when something wasn't quite right with Malfoy. He knew when he should point it out. Of course as soon as he mentioned something the others saw it too.

"I just don't feel like going today," Draco murmured. He found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small vile filled with the red substance he'd been taking every day. This was the third vile he'd taken; yet something was ripping inside of him, screaming for something he hadn't had yet. He then pulled out a blood-flavored sucker that his mother had sent him with Lucifer. He unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. Shivers ran up and down his nerves as he swallowed, for they weren't just blood flavored, they actually contained it.

"Oh…" Blaise said. "You're not holding up so well are you mate?" he asked. Draco felt like some sort of drug addict or something.

"No," Draco snapped. "I haven't got time to go. I have to visit Snape to see what he can do about this." He took the lollipop out of his mouth and held it out to them. His tongue was coated in red. He then stuck the sucker back into his mouth and turned away from them again. The good news was, his wounds were healing up nicely. He could no longer fit his pinky in the holes, and it was scabbing over. The bad news was, his cravings for blood were getting stronger as he healed.

"I've got bad news for you Malfoy," Blaise muttered from behind him.

"No surprise there," Draco spat turning to face Blaise. "What is it?"

"Snape's already left with the others to go to Hogsmeade," Blaise said.

"Oh, is that right?" Draco asked. His nostrils flared slightly and he looked like he were trying to hold a very strong urge inside of himself. Then without any warning at all…

"SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed.

The three boys' eyes widened as he continued on with several more curses. He punched his dresser and left a huge indent, which he wouldn't have been able to do had he still been human. He then sat down on his bed, his nostrils still flared and he looked at them almost accusingly, as though they had set him up.

"We've got to find Professor Snape," Blaise said in almost a whisper. He was staring at Draco's eyes. Malfoy stared stubbornly back at him with his lollipop stem sticking defiantly out of his mouth. The gray shade that his eyes were usually, was now almost hidden by the blood lining his cornea. "Come on," he said, grabbing Draco by his arm. He pulled the newly made vampire to his feet and dragged him from the room.

When they were out in the hall, the younger students paused to whisper as they passed. Draco glared at them all, angry at the world.

"Is that him?" said one first year Hufflepuff boy.

"Yeah. They said he goes out to hunt at night," the other boy standing next to him said. They stared in wonder at Draco who glared back.

"I also hunt at day!" he snarled at them, lunging forward threateningly, fangs exposed. The first boy that had spoken shrieked and the two of them ran off together down the hall, not even pausing to look back.

After they were out of sight, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle broke into hysterical laughter as they made their way to the stairs. Of course Draco wasn't finding much humor in his situation. He was shaky all over. He felt too cold and faint.

They made it down to the entrance gate where the last of the stragglers were making their way out to Hogsmeade. It was actually a rather large group of students, but if you looked further down the path, you could make out the rest of the Hogwarts kids almost to Hogsmeade.

The four of them ran towards the straggler group and as soon as they entered, they began rudely shoving their way roughly through the crowd of protesting fellow sixth years. Of course it was only right that the straggler group should consist of Potter and the rest of his group.

"Hey watch it Malfoy!" came Granger's voice as he rammed into her, almost knocking her to the ground.

He rounded on her, growling savagely. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Malfoy looking so murderous. He grabbed her by her shoulders, his fangs visible just below his top lip. Her throat was exposed to him from under her collared shirt. The crowd fell silent as they watched in horror. He could hear her heartbeat quicken and he could feel her blood running under her skin, from beneath his fingertips.

"I should take you right now for taking up space you filthy mudblood," he spat at her. She could see his eyes become visibly redder. "The only thing that's sparing you is the fact that I don't fancy my mouth being full of dirt!" And with that he shoved her at her friends and turned to make his way toward the larger group. This time he didn't have to push his way out. The people parted for him.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked, holding her shoulders. She turned towards him, her eyes wide and becoming steadily wetter. He had given her quite a scare. She had felt strength emanating off of him, and she knew that her fate was in his hands. Malfoy could've crushed her if he wished it, although she wasn't sure if he knew that.

She wrapped her arms around Ron and buried her face in his shoulder. Malfoy wasn't just the git from Slytherin they all knew and loved (Hah! Like that would happen!). He was something more of a threat now. Just the fact that he had those two long and deadly fangs in his mouth and that extra strength added to him, made him seem a dangerous opponent.

Harry watched as Draco sprinted towards the rest of the group and Snape. Something barely human driving him, although he looked run down and in need of fuel.

"Professor Snape!" Draco bellowed, coming to a halt only a few feet behind the tall straight figure of his head of house. The other teachers who stood along side Severus Snape turned around alarmed. It had sounded like a demon were behind them screaming at Snape. They could hear the lack of blood wearing on Malfoy in his voice.

Draco had fallen to his knees on the green grass. He was practically kneeling at Snape's feet as though he were worshiping him. His shoulders trembled violently as he took in the sent of the grass. Snape stooped down to take a look at Malfoy.

"Move the rest of the students along," he muttered, his hand on Draco's shoulder, in an attempt to steady the boy.

"Come along children," Professor McGonagall said, motioning them forward. They passed by without a word.

As soon as they were out of sight, and the other group had passed, Snape put his fingers under the boy's jaw and brought him up to face him. Draco's eyes had gone completely blood red as he stared back at his Professor.

"I do believe we have a problem Mr. Malfoy," he said staring at Draco in wonder. Nobody had ever witnessed the complete transformation of a vampire. And it was this very rare occasion that the whole of Hogwarts was witnessing it. "Now this is to stay between you and me. There's a vampire coven hidden in Hogsmeade. You are to go there. It's disguised as a club. They'll give you what you need, but as soon as your business has been taken care of, you are to come back to me."

"I c-can't," Draco uttered, gasping.

"You will or you will die," Snape said sternly. "And we can't have that now can we Draco?"

"I w-won't become one of those v-vicious creatures," he said pulling out of Snape's grasp. He got shakily to his feet and began walking back towards the school.

"You're going to have to to survive. I knew that it wouldn't be possible to keep your blood cravings at bay with that silly potion. It's not even guaranteed to work. You're the first it's been administered to," Snape spat bitterly. "But of course Dumbledore insisted we try, and here you are wasting away! Now you will do as I say, or you'll expire and I'll have your father to deal with!"

Draco turned.

"And you're afraid of what my father will do to you if I were to _expire_?" Draco snapped at Snape.

"You're father is not so merciful when it comes to the life of his son," Snape replied simply. "He advised me to tell you what I have just a moment ago. The message has been delivered. He told me your health is in my hands. I am to make sure you get what you need exactly when you need it. You're very promising to the Dark Lord, you know."

Draco reached up and rubbed his eyes. They were becoming blurry.

"The Dark Lord?" Draco whispered to himself. "Ah, but I have risen above the Dark Lord. I am the Dark Lord…" The thought was shocking to him. "I am the Dark Lord…"

Not literally of course, not yet, but vampires were easily more powerful than wizards. It was in all the books about them. No wand could exceed the power of an immortal. Only the power of the user. Potter and the mudblood flashed into his mind.

He shook the idea from his mind, finding himself appalling for thinking of such a thing. But he had always craved attention. He had always wanted power and maybe this was the way to get it. To be feared was his all time goal in life… He had never wished to lick Voldemort's shoes and make sure they were shiny and new. Voldemort was hypocritical. He was not even pureblood, yet he wished to get rid of those who were not. To cleanse the world of filth like himself.

Draco always found himself sneering at the thought. As far as Draco knew though, it was too soon to even be thinking of such things. He had to focus on his newest goal, which was to turn Hogwarts into a vampire school. The thought still sent chills of excitement through him. So he nodded and agreed to go to this club Snape spoke of.

"Meet me in the three broomsticks when you've finished," Snape said, seeming to calm down a bit. "I'll be there as long as it takes. But don't get any smart ideas and go wondering off to places you're not supposed to be boy. If you go missing we're both in trouble."

"I would never dream of it," Draco said. "Now where's this place you speak of?"

"Just past the coffee and tea shop," Snape said. "The Black Widow. Impossible to miss."

And with that, Draco was off to find this club.

**A/N: Alright! I feel slightly better about this chapter. I hope you guys like it enough to keep reading it. I have a few good ideas up my sleeve. If you want the next chapter, you'll have to review! Every review is welcome and I get so happy knowing you guys are coming back for more! Thanks so much. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Black Widow

**A/N: Well the rating's been changed now…so for any new reviewers that happen to read this, I hope you like it, if you don't, don't read it! Hope those of you that have read this before like the new chapters I've added. **

**Chapter Six **

**The Black Widow **

Draco was getting some very odd stares from the Hogwarts students he passed in the streets of Hogsmeade. He caught whispers about his appearance from the muggle borns such as:

"Since when is he Goth?" and "What's up with his eyes?"

Of course the select few students who hadn't heard about his change only commented on such things. He chose to ignore it set on his goal to find this vampire coven. He turned the corner to find the coffee and teashop five or six shops down at the end of the street. He hurried along, knowing he was close. It wasn't just because Snape had told him the club would be around this area, he felt something else.

It was as if a surge of energy were being pumped towards him pushing him backwards, yet drawing him nearer. He could hear voices on the air, barely whispers but he knew it to be the supernatural voices of his kind. It was an eerie feeling to hear so many of them entangled with each other.

As he turned the corner, he ran into someone. A woman, who was shorter than him. She was wearing a tight black shirt, a trench coat, and a pair of tight black jeans and knee high boots. She paused to look at him a moment, and without warning she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck day walker," he heard the whisper invade his thoughts of confusion. She then disappeared around the corner. He felt something wet drip down his cheek and reached up to wipe it off. When he brought his hand back down into his line of vision, he found a red substance on his fingertips and immediately knew it as blood. He licked his fingers and moved on.

At the door, two tall bouncers stood with their arms crossed. Draco stood eye level with them, but if he would've gotten into a disagreement with them, he'd probably be crushed. They wore sunglasses and T-shirts that had pictures of black widows.

He didn't know quite how to begin so he just waited to see if they'd say anything. Of course they didn't so he came closer to them and stood directly in front of them. They looked him over, taking in his sad appearance.

"Go on in," said the black man on the right. Draco nodded and entered the club, his ears greeted with loud music. It was rock.

Draco didn't know he'd been spotted as soon as he entered the door.

Bluish green eyes narrowed as he came into her view. Raven was at her side and they watched as he made his way into the crowd.

Draco didn't know exactly how things worked in this sort of place so he waited and took in the view.

"Wait a second!" Raven hissed, but his companion had already disappeared, so he decided to wait and see.

She melted away out of his sight and he leaned against the couch cushion to watch.

"You look a little lost," she said when she came to Draco Malfoy. He spun around in surprise. There was something very familiar about her as she stood in front of him. She wore a black corset and a skirt.

"I am," he muttered. "You're a…vamp-"

"Mmm. Yes. And you are too," she said smiling smartly at him. "What a coincidence!"

He glared at her.

"You need some of the red stuff don't you?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he snapped.

"Come with me," she said. She took him firmly by the wrist and led him off just as the Dope Show, by Marilyn Manson came on.

She led him to a room upstairs and shoved him onto the couch.

"You know," Draco began. "I usually like that sort of roughing around but can we just get to the point of finding me someone to suck dry?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're a cocky one aren't you?" she said. "I'll be back. Hold-"

But this time it was Draco to grab her by the wrist. He pulled her next to him, shoved her hair out of the way and sunk his fangs into her flesh. She tensed for a moment and then shivered putting her hands on his chest. He took his fangs out of the wound and licked the blood off of her slowly. He then continued to suck at the puncture wounds.

"You're a natural aren't you?" she asked, becoming slightly out of breath. She couldn't describe the strength coming off of this newborn. She couldn't explain how it felt to have his weight on her, his mouth against her skin.

"Yes, sweet heart," he smiled. "My first time."

She could feel Malfoy's signature smirk against her neck.

"Do you like the way it feels?" he asked. It was just like Draco to hit on the first female vampire his age that he happened to come across.

With that she found the strength to push him off.

"In your dreams play boy," she said. "I'll go get you a real meal. Hold on."

"Mmm. I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave," he drawled. She turned around to glare at him, but Draco was sure he saw her flush. He licked the blood from his bottom lip chuckling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered the club and looked around in the crowd. There she saw a young man, looking at her and she smiled walking towards him.

"Hey there," she said. She pulled her hair in front of the puncture wounds that hadn't healed quite yet. She could feel blood trickling from the holes still.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"There's actually a private room upstairs if you'd like," she said smiling slyly. The young man took the hint.

"Alright," he said.

She led him to the stairs, and when they were out of sight of everyone else, he reached out and pinched her butt. She spun in surprise and found him grinning up at her. She smiled back, and he pulled her down towards him.

"How old are you anyways?" he whispered into her hair.

"Old enough," she muttered. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and pressed her small form against his.

"Not here," she said shyly. "Come on, we're almost there."

He let go reluctantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard them approaching and he stood to greet them. He had to admit, the little vampire girl was quite attractive. If he could he'd take a bigger bite out of her.

It was then that the girl, and a young man fell through the doorway, in a hot embrace from Draco's line of vision. His eyebrows rose, as he watched the man kiss her throat on the same side Draco had bitten her. Her pretty black hair was in the way of the wound.

It was then that she spun him around so that she could get a clear view of Draco from over the young man's shoulder. She smiled evilly at him and Draco saw her eyes go red. She opened her mouth and he saw her fangs protruding from her gums. She then sunk her fangs into the young man's neck and he cried out.

The door behind them slammed shut and locked, without the girl touching it. She took a couple of mouthfuls of his blood and then thrust him at Draco.

The young man turned around in bewilderment to find the tall blonde standing there waiting to receive him. He stumbled and fell right into Draco's arms.

"I must say," Draco murmured. "This is much more gruesome than I thought it would be."

The girl giggled.

"Take him," she said with a seductive smile, her lips colored red with wet blood.

Draco smirked at her over the dying man's shoulder, and moved the man's head to the side. He then opened his mouth and with a savage growl, he sunk his fangs into the man's throat, where he hadn't been bitten yet.

The blood flowed into his mouth in a never-ending current. Shivers of pure ecstasy ran through his limbs as the blood flowed over his tongue. He drew it out of the man over and over and over again, until he was sure the man was going to shrivel away to nothing.

"Kill him off," she said. "We can't have any more being made by accident."

Draco paused for a moment, his eyes falling on the girl.

_Kill him off_…

The words echoed in his mind.

Kill him off… 

If he did, there was no turning back. Draco shut his eyes and sucked as hard as he could, trying to get every last drop out. His limbs were becoming warm again with a small tingling sensation. Finally, the blood flow drizzled away to nothing and he let the man drop from his arms. He cringed slightly as he heard the limp thud, which seemed to echo around in his mind. He felt wrong about taking the man's life. Was he supposed to feel guilty like this? Malfoy's didn't feel guilt.

"You feed quickly," she said.

"Really?" he asked. "It seemed to last forever."

"It always does when you're new at it," she told him. He looked up at her to find that her savage little grin was gone.

"I'm usually not this brutal when I feed. But the man was a pig," she told him. "He was feeling me up on the stairs."

Draco looked down at the man's pale form.

"What do you say that you and I go for a walk?" she asked. "I'm sure that my brother won't mind if I were to slip off for a bit. After all, you look like you could use some company…"

"It's fine," Draco replied. "I've got other places to be now."

"Well, I'll walk you," the girl said.

"What's your name? And why are you so pushy?" Draco asked, his brow furrowed.

"My name's Jesamya, and I was simply being polite," she said with a small smile. "You know, you've got beautiful eyes."

"Are you trying to bed me?" Draco asked, his evil smile appearing on his lips again. "Because if so, that's my line you just used."

Jesamya giggled.

"Well, what do you say?" Jesamya asked.

"What? About you seducing me? Or the walk?" Draco asked slyly.

"About the walk dim wit," she said.

"Oh. Yeah okay whatever you want darling," he replied.

With that the two of them left the club and walked on down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God Blaise! Where is he?" Pansy whined in his ear.

"I don't know Pansy! God for the last time! I swear if you ask me one more time I'm going to stuff this napkin into your mouth and seal your lips shut magically!" Blaise snapped.

Snape came into the Three Broomsticks and he sat at the bar. He ordered fire whiskey and waited.

"He didn't look so good," Crabbe muttered, holding his glass of butterbeer. "I thought he was going to bite one of us."

"Draco wouldn't do that!" Pansy said shrilly. "You're his friends! Why would he want to hurt you?"

"He wasn't the same Malfoy," Blaise said simply. "By the time we found Snape he was falling to pieces."

"He almost attacked that mudblood that Potter's always hanging around with!" Goyle said.

"Ooh, I wish he would have," Pansy whispered savagely. "Then we wouldn't have to deal with her any more!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I'll see you around," Draco said awkwardly.

"Do you remember that night at the club? I was about to introduce myself before my brother dragged me off," Jesamya said.

"That was you?" Draco asked. "I thought you looked familiar…"

"Well yeah, I'll see you," she said. And with that she turned and walked off.

He watched her go.

"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave," Draco whispered. She heard him and smiled to herself.

"Don't worry," she thought. "I'll be seeing you sooner than you think…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco entered the Three Broomsticks. He found Snape first and joined him at the pub.

Pansy got up to meet Draco, but Blaise grabbed her arm and made her sit down.

"Ouch! God what?" she snapped, rubbing where he'd squeezed her.

"Give him a moment, Pansy," Blaise said. "He'll be over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beginning to get dark by the time they finally made it back to Hogwarts. Pansy was pinned against Draco's side and had her thin arm wrapped around his waist.

"I'm tired," she muttered in his ear. "And my feet hurt."

"Take your shoes off then," Draco muttered.

"Can you carry me the rest of the way there?" she asked looking up at him pouting.

"Fine," he muttered. And he bent down and picked her up in a cradle position. "You big baby."

She scowled at him. They then entered the Hogwarts gates.


	7. Chapter 7 His Promise

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! If you don't like it don't read it! **

**Chapter Seven **

**His Promise **

It is said that everywhere you go, there is a rebel waiting to be born. Someone so meant for complete and utter destruction, that when given the power and the right weapons, they run with it and turn it into something so sinister that you can't utter their name without shivering. The coldness sweeps over you and you wish that you'd never heard that one name escape from unwilling lips. Someone so demonic that you feel all hope sweep out of you when they take you in their arms.

Well that someone was Draco Malfoy. He had great potential to become that sinister thing that was worse than Lord Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters and unforgivable curses combined. Worse than his snake eyes that saw right through a good man's soul. Malfoy had the weapons…he had the power.

Now the question was…what did he want? Draco that is. (We don't really care what Voldemort wants now do we?)

Truthfully Draco had many thoughts of evil things. No denying that, he grew up on evil. He used to go with his father on torture escapades in the Death Eater Dungeons. All you had to do was hand him popcorn and a grape soda and Draco was set for some action!

When you have a Death Eater for a father, there wasn't much else to believe in. It was their way or no way at all. Their way was the right way, no matter how cruel you thought it was. And if you spoke out against the pain that went on in the D.E. Dungeons…Well, we don't talk about that now do we?

Draco had begun to think for himself on his fourteenth birthday. His mother had taken him aside in secrecy that night. At that point he was already taller than her, for Narcissa Malfoy was a small woman, but quite scary when you got her angry. And as they sat in the back yard in the shadows, away from Draco's party, Narcissa had spoken words that had changed Draco's whole perception on beliefs he had had his whole life.

_**Flash Back: **_

_**He felt her soft hand cuff his elbow and he turned around to find his mother staring up at him through her straight curtain of white blonde hair. **_

_**Draco was holding a plate that contained chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.**_

_**She smiled at him but he knew differently. There was something in her eyes that told him otherwise. He stared at her in confusion seeing what seemed like a mix of pain and love and worry all rolled up into one fantastic taquito! **_

"_**Come with me onto the patio will you?" she asked. **_

"_**Alright," he said nodding. He turned and set his cake down on the table where it lay forgotten, and followed her with a troubled expression on his face. **_

_**They sat on the patio chairs and looked up at the stars. It had seemed like forever since he and his mother had shared a moment like this alone together. **_

_**Anyone who ran across Narcissa Malfoy with her son and ONLY her son would know she was a nurturing caring mother who only wanted the best for him. But when she was found in the company of Lucius Malfoy and her son, she was pegged as a hard woman who lacked the maternal instinct and was as cruel as her husband. When Draco heard people speak of her like this, it angered him for they were so off the mark it wasn't even funny. **_

"_**Mother?" he asked when he felt it was appropriate to talk. "What is it?" **_

"_**You're nearly a man now," she said. **_

"_**So I've been told," Draco murmured just loud enough so she could hear. Narcissa let out a soft laugh. **_

"_**Yes, your father has probably been stressing that quite a bit lately hasn't he?" she asked. **_

"_**Mmmm," Draco sighed. "Often indeed." **_

_**Narcissa laughed again. Something she only did in the company of her son, and at dinner parties. (Only to be polite to fellow Death Eaters of course. Draco knew differently.)**_

"_**Well he's right," she continued. **_

"_**I don't feel any different," Draco said thoughtfully. They sat in silence for a bit and then she spoke again. **_

"_**It's time for you to start thinking for yourself," she said. "It's now right for you to choose whether you let your father influence you or if you follow your own judgment."**_

_**Draco had never heard anything like this escape his father's lips but he chose to keep quiet to see if there was more. **_

"_**Sometimes I feel as though he's corrupting you. Infecting you with his cruelty. Over time you've developed his cold eyes and his set jaw. But when you're with me, and I'm with you, we seem to change together and become very different people. It's like we take off our masks and become ourselves again. Even if it's just for a little while," she said sadly. **_

_**Draco nodded. **_

"_**But every time we return to the normal way, I feel that you'll drift a little bit further and slowly change into one of them. **_

"_**Is it what you want? To torture people for the rest of your life?" **_

_**Draco was struck by the question. His gray eyes turned to her in the night, and they were wide. They were a child's eyes. **_

"_**I-I," he stammered. "I don't know…" **_

_**It was then that Narcissa stood and knelt in front of him, interlacing her clammy fingers with his and he found her trembling before him, her eyes as wide as his. **_

"_**Well then make the decision on your own Draco!" she said squeezing his finger's in hers fiercly. "Don't let him decide your fate! The only one that has the right to build your future is you! Do you understand me?" she asked desperately. He could only stare down at her. **_

"_**You need to promise me Draco! Promise me the decision will be yours to make!" and for the first time he heard the pain and worry in her voice. He felt something wet drop onto his hand, and he realized with sudden shock that his strong mother, his safety barrier had deteriorated and was crying before him on her knees. **_

"_**I-" he began. "I promise."**_

_**It was then that Narcissa stood up and grabbed a hold of her son, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly around his mid section. Draco hugged her back as she cried into his chest, in relief. **_

_**When she pulled away, she wiped her eyes, which were still shimmering and put her soft hand against her son's cheek. **_

"_**You'd better get to your friends. You've been away from the party for too long," she said giving him a smile. It still lacked its natural sparkle. "Go on," she said. **_

_**He turned to leave when she spoke once more. **_

"_**And Draco?" **_

_**He turned to face her small form that was silhouetted against the moonlight.**_

"_**Tell no one of this," she said sternly, although he could still hear the slight shake in her voice. He nodded and entered the house again. **_

_**End Flashback. **_

That was the last time he had alone with her before summer ended. After that his father kept him busy with D.E meetings and torture sessions, and Narcissa saw her innocent boy melt away again into that cold creature she neither knew, nor understood.

Draco sat at lunch staring down at his food suddenly not very hungry.

What did he want?

That had been two years ago and Draco still didn't know.

He thought he wanted to be the new age Dark Lord. He thought he wanted to strike fear into people's heart. He thought he wanted to wreak havoc on the world of mudbloods. But then he saw his mother and that sad scared look she'd had in her eyes that night. But on top of all that sorrow, there was hope. Hope that he'd turn out more like her. Dreams that he would want good for the world not pain. His mother had no prejudices surprisingly. She believed all wizards were created equal.

Much to her misfortune, he'd grown up angry and with prejudices. Always having the pressure of being perfect for Lucius Malfoy. Polished and quiet at dinner parties. On top of all that anger there was resentment for the man that had made him.

It was then that Draco realized he wanted to make the evil ones fear him. Not the innocent. That's what all the thoughts of overthrowing Voldemort had been about. Then he'd be in control to do what he liked with the Death Eaters and maybe Voldemort himself.

Suddenly he was feeling very Harry Potterish and shook his head slowly to clear the disturbing image from his head. Nope. He was all for the burn, rape, and pillage! Why he needed to steal things, he didn't know. It just sounded fun.

Feeling a little more like himself he went back to his sandwich as his friends talked around him cheerily, not noticing his sudden silence. Except for Blaise who gave him a strange look and went back to the conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's very strange that nothing has appeared in the papers about the vampire attack!" Hermione said. She had finished eating quickly and now they were in the library surrounded by books. Nobody else was around, which was surprising. She brushed a curl out of her face and went back to searching.

"You know Hermione," Ron began. She stopped searching and looked up.

"What?" she snapped. She was extremely agitated that she couldn't find what she was looking for. Until… "Here it is!" She pulled the big book off of the shelf and put it on the table.

"Most pure blood families are quick to accept a vampire into their family. It's actually very well respected that a pure blood should be immortal. They say to become a vampire is-"

"To become a God!" Hermione gasped. "Of course! Why didn't I remember! I read that in here before!" she held the huge book up and then began to flip through it furiously.

"What are you looking for Hermi-" Harry began.

"A cure," she said. "A reversal to what's happened to Malfoy."

"What? Why!" Harry and Ron gasped in unison.

"I'm not doing it to help him," Hermione said impatiently. "I can just see Malfoy now. Now that he's a vampire he's going to use it to boost his social status. Can't you see it? It's perfect for him! If he tricks innocent students into believing he's turning them into something better, before you know it, we'll be overrun by vampires!"

"Of course. It would be just like Malfoy to do a thing like that!" Ron said.

They didn't realize that Malfoy had come into the library to do a bit of light reading. Not really. He'd seen the three stooges slink out of the Great Hall. They were trying not to look obvious but Draco had had nearly six years of experience with them and he knew when they were up to something. They all got these stupid concentrated looks on their face and they looked around to make sure people weren't watching too closely.

His eyes narrowed and he bit down on his finger to keep him from flaring up at them and knocking the bookshelf over right on top of them. He was quite sure with his new strength that he could do it. Instead he strolled out casually and snuck up behind Granger.

Both Harry and Ron had seen him come out from behind his hiding place.

"I always try to be one step ahead," she said smiling. She hadn't heard him sneak up. Harry and Ron looked slightly drained of color, which was a reaction Draco wasn't used to getting from them. "What's the matter?" she asked, oblivious to the demonic being behind her.

"What're you reading Granger?" came his silky voice from behind her. She turned to find his cold gray eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones.

She gave Harry and Ron death glares for not warning her. Truthfully they couldn't have. He caught them all off guard.

She made a sad attempt to cover up the book and bring it towards her body but he was too fast. Way too fast. He had the book and he was looking through it. It took him about five minutes to scan over the table of contents which was thirty pages long and he put it down.

"Nope, nothing about any cures in there," he said dropping it with a loud thud on the table glaring. "So much for you being one step ahead, ay Granger?"

They just stared at him dumbfounded. They hadn't even seen his hands move to grab the book from her.

"Now if you're all through plotting against me," Malfoy said, his eyebrows raised.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron snapped, finding his voice again. Draco smiled his signature smirk, only this time it was lined with his sharper teeth.

"Found your balls again Weasle?" Malfoy asked. "Funny. I thought Potter would've achieved that first."

They glared.

"In a way it's a compliment," Malfoy said in a falsely reassuring voice. "At least the closest you'll ever get to a compliment."

In all the excitement Granger had gotten a huge paper cut from him ripping the book out of her hands. When the blood finally reached the surface of her skin, the scent hit Draco hard. He froze and he looked down at her, as she clutched her hand.

Everything was suddenly quiet and Hermione turned in her seat to face Malfoy slowly. He was staring fixedly at her hand almost in a trance. He then reached out quickly and grabbed her by her small wrist lifting her forcefully out of her chair. She gasped in horror, finding herself in his grasp once again. He then put the wound to his mouth and began to suck hard.

"He's going to bite me. Oh God, don't let him bite me!" she prayed as she tried to pull away.

There was no need for him to bite her. The wound was already made. Since the process hadn't been quite completed, the virus wasn't in his saliva. He sucked hard and found that the blood he drew came willingly, with the force he was using.

"Let go of her," Harry growled suddenly. He shifted his eyes from the floor to Potter, who was glaring at him, his wand drawn.

He looked up at Granger, not taking his mouth from the wound and found she was grimacing in pain. He had heard the wound rip open further when he had begun to suck on her palm. He chuckled low in his throat, and he could have sworn he saw Potter falter for a moment. Draco took his mouth from the wound and shoved Hermione away.

"Well, well, well," Draco said reaching into his robes.

Hermione wrapped her bleeding hand in the spare cloth of her cloak and was applying pressure. When Draco's mouth had touched her flesh, the wound had again, become cursed. It wouldn't close on it's own. Yet she wasn't infected.

"You want to do this with me right here Potter?" Draco asked him. He was actually quite curious about the power he'd have behind his spells with his new form.

"Harry," Hermione said wide eyed. "Take me to the infirmary."

Draco had a feeling her hand didn't hurt so badly. She was afraid for her friend. Harry didn't seem to want to back down, until he saw the look on Hermione's face. He then put his wand away, not taking his eyes off of Malfoy as he did so.

Draco's wand dropped to his side and he sat down feeling the rush of fresh blood inside of him. It hadn't been much but it was enough to make him feel good. Like a drug but not quite. It was better.

He smiled after them.

"And my first target will be you!" he said pointing after Hermione. It was the ultimate revenge.

**A/N: This is not going to be a Draco/Hermione romance fan fic for anybody who might think it has potential to turn into that. Just fair warning for people who like that sort of thing. (Not saying they're not good, just saying they're not for me.) Anyways! Hope you like it! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Meeting in Dumbledore's

**A/N: I really want to thank those of you who have taken the time to read this far! Please leave me a review to tell me what you think! **

**Chapter Eight **

**A Meeting in Dumbledore's Office **

Draco sat in potions with the new teacher at the front of the class. Potions were brewing and everyone was chattering quietly, for all they had to do was stir their potion every five minutes.

If you were to look into Malfoy's direction, you'd see him looking very agitated, for the potion they were brewing was a vampire repellent.

Pansy had giggled quite hard when the teacher announced the assignment for the day. And of course everyone turned in their seats to stare at Draco who sat at the back of the classroom.

"It is well known that this potion smells very grand to humans but it is very foul smelling to vampires. It imitates the smell of disease when ingested by the user. And if anyone knows anything about vampires, they know that they only attack those who are healthy. For a higher quality of blood," Professor Franklin said peering into Draco's cauldron.

"Tell me mister Malfoy, what do _you_ smell?" he asked in interest. Draco didn't know if the professor was trying to be malicious or if he was just curious.

"It smells like dog shit and vanilla," Draco snapped, glaring up at him.

"Language Mr. Malfoy," he said. "But you say you smell vanilla in the potion?"

"I smell vanilla too!" Neville exclaimed. For the first time his potion was coming out right and he was ecstatic. Everyone turned to congratulate him and then returned their focus quickly back to Draco.

"I also smell vomit, cherry pie, and chocolate," he said simply. The timer went off and Draco stood and stirred his potion.

"You've kept some of your human senses I see," Professor Franklin muttered in interest.

"The process wasn't completed," Draco replied politely, even though he didn't like talking about his permanent situation. Once you got onto the subject of vampires other questions arose such as:

When do you feed?

How many people have you killed?

How many people do you kill a night?

Do you prefer boys or girls?

Have you made any vampires yet?

When you feed, does it make you horny?

Yes, believe it or not, he'd been asked that last question. Of course he'd answered by cursing his fellow Slytherin, and then he'd stalked off with his shoulders hunched.

"Not in the least bit you demented pervert!" Draco had yelled defensively at the crumpled heap on the floor, right before he'd turned the corner. Truthfully, the thrill of the hunt and the kill were kind of…accelerating. But that's only for reader's to know (wink, wink).

The professor moved on and at the end of the class Draco practically bolted out of the classroom before the questions arose again.

At dinner, there was a letter dropped in front of him. He looked around to see who'd dropped it and found Pansy walking away. She turned and winked at him mischievously and sat down with her friends further down.

He picked the letter up in his pale fingers and unfolded it slowly, while eating a piece of chicken. He wiped the grease away with his napkin and held it in front of him to read.

_Draco,_

_Blaise and I have planned a party for this Saturday. As you know it will be open to all of the houses. It will start at eleven o'clock sharp. Don't be late okay?_

_Luv,_

Pansy 

Draco looked up and glanced down the table in her direction. She was watching him intently. He nodded and held up the note to tell her he'd be there, and then returned to his chicken.

That night he entered the Slytherin Common room and found Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle playing cards.

"Draco!" Blaise said happily. "Come sit down!"

Draco joined his friends at the table that was set between two large black couches. Draco sprawled out on half the couch that he could, for the other half was occupied by a rather large Crabbe.

"Did you get the invitation mate?" Goyle asked.

"Pansy's invite? Of course I got it," Draco shrugged. "I'm worn guys. This new change has finally taken its toll on me."

"Why don't you go up to bed Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"Have you got a two of hearts?" Goyle asked.

"Go fish," Blaise said, still looking at Draco.

"You're playing a pussy game like that?" Draco smirked at them, from under half closed lids.

"We were going to play strip poker," Crabbe said. He then turned around to face Pansy and her friends. "BUT THE GIRLS DIDN'T WANT TO COME PLAY WITH US!" he yelled at them.

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I bet they'd play now that I'm here," Draco smirked at them. He yawned. Blaise shook his head.

"Different appearance, same Malfoy," he muttered. "I don't think the vampire thing's helped you much. I think it's made your head even bigger than before."

"Anyways," Goyle said with a small smile. "You want in Malfoy?"

"What and stick around playing go fish with you losers all night?" Draco asked looking around at them all.

"Well…" Crabbe began. "Yeah…"

Draco's grin widened.

"Yeah I want in," he said.

There was one trait that was unknown when it came to the Slytherins. They were serpents because they were known for being sneaky deceivers. That was only when it came to other houses though. Slytherins were quite loyal to one another. They were united against a school that wasn't particularly fond of them. They came off like savages because they were only sticking up for themselves. Although they didn't really have any desires to have interhouse relations.

As Draco suspected, they spent the rest of Thursday night playing Go Fish.

Friday 

Dumbledore sat down in his chair and peered at a tall, slender man. His face was lineless and he looked to be about Forty years old. His eyes were emerald green, much like Potter's, and his mouth was a pale line below his nose. His hair was the color of a raven's feathers and his skin was porcelain white.

"I understand you want to enroll your daughter here?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes…and she's not my daughter," the man said stiffly. Dumbledore was quite convinced that he wasn't a man at all, but a creature trapped in a man's shell. Much like young Draco.

"What's her name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Jesamya Richards," the creature replied. He then put her file down on the desk and slid it to Dumbledore, who took it with a small smile. He flipped through it and read that this particular student used to attend the American wizarding school called Yefferin. She was originally supposed to come to Hogwarts, but her parents met with a slight accident, and were killed. She was then transferred to the United States with her brother to be cared for by her uncle.

"Are you her Uncle then?" Dumbledore asked. The creature nodded.

"Well, you're in luck," Dumbledore said happily. "We have quite a few spaces open for sixth years. She'll be enrolled as soon as we've checked her file more thoroughly."

"I've given you all you need right there," the man said sitting straighter still.

"It's just a precaution," Dumbledore said. "Do you have a picture to go with her file?"

The man/creature dug around and brought out a small wallet. He flipped through it then handed Dumbledore a small photograph. The film was not moving.

The girl in the picture was about sixteen. The picture hadn't been taken very long ago. She had wavy black hair and greenish blue eyes. Her smile was bright and lively. Dumbledore looked closer to find what he was looking for. And sure enough, he could see the small womanly fangs protruding. He looked up questioningly, only to find the recent occupant gone.

He immediately thought of young Mr. Malfoy again. Would it make it easier or harder for him to have another vampire inside of the Hogwarts walls? Would it be a danger to him, or would it be better to have a companion that understood what he was going through? He would have to seek advice from the other heads of house and find out what he could do.

There was a rule that if a student transferred into the Hogwarts wizarding district, they would be accepted immediately. They couldn't turn away her application unless she had a history of violence or some other serious implication.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in Transfiguration. Today he was trying to turn a hissing cockroach into a whistle. It was a simple and fun assignment, for everyone in the class had gotten Outstanding marks on their last final exam.

A few students had achieved gaining a new whistle, but Transfiguration wasn't Draco's strong point. His cockroach was scurrying around on his desktop avoiding the spell at all costs.

"You won't fill a thing," Draco hissed. "Just hold still and I can finally-"

This cockroach was no ordinary one though, for it leapt into the air and scurried away down the aisle. Many students laughed as Draco tried to retrieve it.

It was Professor McGonagall who did it for Malfoy. She knelt down plucked it off of the ground, holding it between two slender fingers.

"I believe this is yours Mr. Malfoy," she said putting it in his palm. He stared at it disgustedly as it made an attempt to scurry away. It was then that it froze and started to quiver. It then burst into flame in his hand.

Draco dropped it and quickly moved away from the flame; suddenly afraid he'd catch fire. The cockroach writhed and flipped onto its back. The whole class watched with great interest as it began to smoke.

Professor McGonagall knelt down yet again, with a curious expression on her face. She put it in the palm of her hand, and when Draco looked, he saw a silver cockroach in the palm of her hand. It had silver cockroach legs on both sides and two small holes where the cockroach used to push air out of its abdomen to make the hissing sound.

"I believe you achieved our goal for today, Mr. Malfoy," she said slightly bewildered. She handed him his whistle. "Outstanding marks for the unique decoration. It still kept its natural form. And ten points to Slytherin for wandless magic."

She then walked off and sat back down.

Draco rose his eyebrows at the cockroach shaped whistle he'd made somehow. He recalled cursing it for not turning into a whistle for him and then it easily transformed, all on its own it seemed.

He returned to his desk and glanced over at Granger's whistle, which of course had been perfectly transfigured into a slender and plain whistle. He smirked at her and slipped the whistle in his robe's pocket.

"What are you smiling about?" she snapped. She wasn't used to being second best.

"I didn't even have to use my wand," he said.

"Stop gloating," she snapped.

Draco chuckled and turned to Pansy who had achieved turning her cockroach into a whistle as well. It was not as shiny as Granger's but was a whistle.

"Good job Pans," he said cheerily. She smiled at him.

**A/N: The next chapter is the party. Hope all of you who have taken the time to read this far enjoy it. Please read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9 Mr Superstar

**A/N: Just a reminder, even though Hermione and Draco get a little hot in this chapter. It is NOT going to be a romance between them. Just avoiding disappointment. Although you may find Hermione going through several interesting changes in chapters to come. THANKS TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS! **

**Chapter Nine **

**Mr. Superstar **

_Hey Mr. Superstar, I'll do anything for you. _

_Hey Mr. Superstar, I'm your number one fan. _

_Hey Mr. Porno Star, I, I, I, I want you._

_Hey Mr. Sickly Star I wanna get sick from you. _

_Hey Mr. Falling star don't you know I worship you? _

_Hey Mr. Big Rock Star I wanna grow up just like you!_

_Cause I know that I could turn you on. _

_I wish I could just turn you off._

_I never wanted this…_

_Hey Mr. Super hate, I just wanna love you… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In all the Hogwarts parties Draco Malfoy had attended, there had never been any parties thrown that could measure up to the Slytherins. These parties were open to the other three houses, and for a special reason. The Slytherins always looked for an opportunity to show off.

The first thing Draco saw when he entered the Room of Requirement was a Ravenclaw girl named Susan Malridge dancing topless on a thick glass table. He felt a smirk form on his lips. The Slytherin reputation lived on. No matter how many students from the other three houses attended their parties, it still had the serpent written all over it. A serpent planned it, therefore the students attending behaved like serpents, no matter how virginal they seemed. You might say the good girls let go at these particular gatherings.

He was an hour late but Slytherin parties usually went strong for most of the early hours of morning. The scent of blood was still fresh on his breath as he took in the view.

"Draco!" Pansy called pushing her way through the crowd. She flung her arms limply around his shoulders and sunk against him a little bit. It became apparent that she was a bit tipsy. She quickly let go and shoved him playfully. "You're late," she scolded, giving him the worst glare she could muster, which of course wasn't all that scary. He could see the smile sparkling in her blue eyes. "I thought you weren't going to show!"

"Pansy," Draco said smiling down at her, his fangs glinting in the strobe lights that were flashing above the crowd, "When have you ever known me to turn down a party?"

Usually Draco crashed Gryffindor parties just to put a little more light in their pathetic lives. He usually left with a few hickies here and there and his hair slightly messy. The Slytherins were never invited to parties thrown by other houses but they came any way. And truthfully they weren't a nuisance. Let's just say the Serpents were quite fun when alcohol was involved.

Pansy giggled and pulled him down by his trench coat collar. Her lips locked roughly with his and he leaned into the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned slightly and leaned into him more. Draco wrapped his arms around her small form and returned her affection kinkily.

She broke away panting. "Remember the promise I made you?" she breathed in his ear. She pressed her soft lips to his neck and sucked.

"Of course," he said bringing her closer still. She stood on tiptoe to reach his ear, as he scanned the crowd over her shoulder.

"After the party I want you to come to my bedroom with me," she whispered, licking his ear lobe. It sent chills down his neck and he shivered slightly smirking even bigger still. "And we'll do anything you want to do."

"Alright," he whispered, squeezing her tightly. It was then that his gray eyes narrowed. He'd spotted Potter and Weasley. Between them was who he was looking for. He smirked evilly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world…"

Pansy smiled and kissed him tenderly one last time. She then disappeared into the crowd and left Draco to himself. A lot of people mistook Pansy for Draco's girlfriend except for the Slytherins. She might as well have been his girlfriend except for the small fact that they grew tired of each other after spending so much quality time together. She had all the benefits of a girlfriend, except for the small details. You might call them Malfoy benefits if you like:

She didn't overcrowd him.

She didn't get upset when he slept with other girls.

He didn't have to buy her presents.

He could have her when ever her wanted.

He didn't have to show her public affection.

And of course, Pansy was grateful that she didn't have to deal with:

His enormous ego.

His constant need to control and over power people around him.

His moodiness.

His obsessive-compulsive disorder when it came to his appearance and room cleanliness.

His morning ritual of standing in the mirror for several minutes to make sure he still looked gorgeous.

Little did Pansy know, he hadn't been much like himself lately. Well… he wasn't quite as bad as usual.

Draco entered the crowd in search of the mudblood. He would execute his plan and he was going to do it right. Several girls rubbed against him as he made his way into the center of the large group.

He winked and flicked his tongue across his lips at a couple of them. Some he stopped to make out with, but usually he was set on his task.

"Where are you Granger?" he muttered to himself trying to scan the room. His brain wave was interrupted by someone running into him in the crowd. He looked to his left to see who it was and found himself facing Potter, who looked slightly thrown off.

"Malfoy," he said scathingly. Draco smiled.

"In the flesh," he drawled.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Hermione in the library," Harry snapped.

"I'm well aware of where it happened Potter, I'm not senile. And I see you're still stuck on that?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised. "It was only a little taste, and you know, for a mudblood she tasted quite good. It makes me wonder…"

Harry looked at him expectantly. "Wonder what Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously.

Draco advanced on Potter slightly, until he could feel Potter's breath on his face.

"What would the rest of her taste like?" Draco's eyes glinted maliciously. His lips had brushed Potter's when he spoke. "Nice chat…"

He then turned to leave when Harry spoke.

"Don't you dare threaten her like that, Malfoy," he growled. Draco turned to face Potter, smirking.

"I'm a gentle lover Potter," Malfoy said casually. "Your dear Hermione's a big girl. She can probably take me…" He then disappeared without another word.

As soon as he was out of sight, Harry wiped his mouth on his robe collar. Something about the way Malfoy was so close was disconcerting. He knew that the blonde wasn't gay…no that definitely wasn't it. Lately he'd had more malice to him. He usually kept his distance like the coward he was, but recently he was right up in your face.

Harry suddenly got the distinct feeling he should find Hermione, before _someone else_ got a hold of her. Harry set off on his task, which was slightly hopeless.

Malfoy had already caught her brain wave. She was looking for Potter.

Draco found her more towards the center of the crowd. People danced around her and she was moving slightly outward towards Potter. Draco snuck up behind her and ran his cold fingers down her slender arm, catching a hold of her small wrist. A new song began to play. It was the same artist as last time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You cut off all of your fingers, trade them in for dollar bills._

_Cake on some more make-up, to cover up all those lines._

_Wake up and stop shaking cause you're just wasting time. _

_Don't you want some of this?_

_Don't you need some of this?_

_You take but cannot be given._

_You ride but cannot be ridden._

_Pinch this tiny heart of mine, wrap it up in soiled twine._

_You never read what you've written. _

_I'll be your lover, I'll be forever, I'll be tomorrow, I am anything when I'm high… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music pulsed through him and he began to slowly turn savage again, as his victim was finally in his grasp. She spun around in surprise, when she felt his tight grip on her.

It was then that he took a good look at her. She was going to be just the same as him now…No longer a mudblood, something better. He had always resented that she was in league with him when it came to school. But now he could appreciate her intelligence, although her hard headedness got to him, and he suspected it always would.

"Malfoy!" she said startled. He yanked her roughly against him and Hermione looked up startled to find his gray orbs glinting down at her. His hard body enfolded her and he slowly began to sway to the music.

"You've been on my mind all night Granger," he said into her hair, which was still quite bushy. She stiffened in his arms, becoming tense. Something in his voice told her to run, but she couldn't break away from him.

"W-what?" she stammered. He smirked evilly at her.

"You know what I mean," he whispered, his fangs protruding mockingly from his gums as he smiled. They were so smooth and perfect that she found herself staring at them. Then the question that was plaguing him came flooding from his mouth. "What do you want mudblood?" he whispered almost viciously into her ear. It was a sardonic question.

"I want you to let go of me," she whispered.

A sneer played on his lips.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked looking down into her face, his eyes penetrating deep inside of her. He let go of her and she found she was unable to move away. She looked up at him accusingly.

"You're doing this to me!" she said. "You're holding me here!"

He shook his head. "No, I let you go. Leave if you want to…" But he knew she wouldn't be going anywhere.

As Hermione stared up at him, her mind began to fog over. She could feel herself being drawn to him, as everything else became insignificant. It was just she and him and she found what she wanted. But the question always lay in the back of her mind.

"_Is this choice of my free will?" _

Truthfully, when presented with an opportunity to gain power…Hermione found she wanted more knowledge.

"_Why me?"_ she thought staring up at the pale blonde who stared back smirking at her.

"_Is he trying to take something away from me?" _She thought, her mouth going dry. This wasn't a gift…this was a punishment…

It was then that he reached out and grabbed her by her wrist again.

"Times up," he sneered. He then began to drag her through the crowd.

He was overpowering her mentally and physically. Her mind drew blank and she was quite confused about what was going on. Slightly unaware of what was about to happen to her.

She pulled away slightly, and he only yanked her further without turning around, and yet again she felt as though she were bonded with him, and she moved with him through the crowd, not noticing the strange looks they were getting. He spun her in front of him and slammed her against the damp stone wall, pressing himself against her.

She could feel his warm breath on her face andhis lips brushed hers, making her feel hot.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He really didn't care. This time it was Hermione who surprised him. She looked at him longingly and then grabbed him by his trench coat collar and pressed her warm lips against his. His eyes widened a moment as her moist lips worked against his, and he was even more shocked when he felt himself heating up. It wasn't long before he began complying, running his hands along her thin waistline.

Draco pushed against her, so that her small waist was pressed against him, his hands on either side of her head. Her small hands found their way to the back of his head, where she fiddled with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He bit her bottom lip roughly, causing her to let out a small whimper. Their tongues ran against each other's and then she bit down drawing blood. Draco pulled away smiling slightly, as blood ran over his lower lip. He then shrugged off his trench coat, for he felt overheated in it, and then began kissing her neck, pushing his crotch into hers. She moaned slightly, as she felt the blood from his tongue trickle down her neck. He pulled away smirking, and she saw his cornea become lined with blood. He moved her head roughly to the side.

It was then that he opened his mouth, his fangs digging into her warm flesh, and he bit down, feeling her skin give way. She gasped as the pain ran through her. He felt her stiffen, and he put his pale hands on her waist again, for support.

Hermione's eyes blackened over and she suddenly felt extreme pleasure run through her. She then sunk against the wall and he held her up as he sucked the life out of her. Her hands were on his shoulders and he felt her begin to sweat with the stress of losing so much blood. It was then that he broke away, and kissed her again, pushing his bleeding tongue in her mouth. She clamped down and began to suck hard, drawing as much blood as she could.

The pain Draco felt was almost unbearable as he groped the wall for support. He let out a groan and shut his eyes tight against the tinge, as his body tried to keep his blood in, but she was sucking it out of him with ease. His nerves began to scream and with all his might, he broke away from her, breathing harshly. She sunk against the wall with a grimace on her face.

With his blood to aide her into the change; she began to turn right in front of him. She looked up at him, her eyes blood red and he simply wiped his mouth off and deserted her with one last look of scorn.

The truth was, he felt nothing for Hermione. His arousal was just something that happened to him in the midst of taking his victims. He then sneered and entered the crowd again…

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think! I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it:D **


	10. Chapter 10 A New Hermione

**A/N: I hope you like this update. Thanks to all the reviewers! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! Love to all! **

**Disclaimer: The lyrics used in this are not mine. Neither are the characters. Only the plot and the random characters I throw in sometimes. **

**Chapter 10 **

**A New Hermione **

_Babble, Babble_

_Bitch, Bitch_

_Rebel, Rebel_

_Party, Party_

_Sex, Sex, Sex_

_And don't forget the violence_

_Blah, Blah, Blah, got your lovey dovey, sad and lonely, stick your stupid slogan in everybody sing along!_

Are you mother fucker's ready, for the new shit, stand up and admit tomorrow's never coming! This is the new shit, stand up and admit. Do we get it? No! Do we want it? Yeah! This is the new shit, stand up and admit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, the blood coating her lips with his force. The taste was slightly metallic and her body screamed for what he was giving her so willingly. His crotch dug into hers and she felt his arousal as their bond became more complete.

Her lips enfolded his tongue and she sucked on it hard, drawing her new life out of him. He groaned against her and she felt him grope the wall behind her to keep himself standing. His blood invaded her senses as it ran down her throat like liquid fire. The pleasure it brought her made all of her nerves scream and throb.

It was then that she felt Draco push off of the wall and rip his tongue out of her mouth. He wiped the blood from his lips as she felt her legs give way under her. She began to sink down the wall, as a new feeling appeared fresh in her. Pain.

She looked up at Malfoy, almost pleadingly and he just smirked evilly, turning his back on her.

"Malfoy!" she tried to cry out, but only air escaped her. She held the wound on her neck and began to slowly get to her feet, as Draco disappeared into the large crowd of sixth and seventh years from all four houses, deserting her.

She looked around helplessly, as her thoughts became more jumbled. The lights danced in front of her eyes and the music pounded in her ears, but everything was distorted and it made her panic.

She turned and went towards the girl's lavatory, hoping to get away from the noise and flashing lights. When she reached the entrance she fell through the door and onto the floor, trembling. She then fought to get to her feet and she stumbled into one of the stalls as two Hufflepuff girls watched in astonishment.

"Hey are you alright?" one of them asked. Her face was ugly and blurred. Hermione merely shook her head, eyes wide and glassy, not really knowing what the girl said and shut the door behind her. They hadn't noticed the blood running from the wound that was covered by her hand.

"Maybe someone slipped something in her drink," the girl replied.

"Should we tell someone?" her friend asked, looking at the closed stall door. "Isn't she friends with Harry Potter?"

The two girls then set off on the task of tracking down Potter to tell him that there was something wrong with his dear friend Hermione.

Hermione sunk to the green tiles on the floor as her head swam in dizzy half consciousness. Her body ached dully and then it got worse. Her breathing came in harsh gasps as she clung to the toilet seat for dear life.

Her gums began to throb and bleed. She heard loud cracking noises as her canines were pried loose and her new fangs broke through. She let out a loud groan of pain and spit her teeth onto the floor, along with a mouthful of blood she got in the process. She then rested her head on the toilet seat, shutting her eyes against the agony of her shredded gums, and she whimpered. It hurt so badly that she couldn't cry. She could just whimper and hold a hand over her mouth. All was quiet in the girl's lavatory after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry scanned the crowd, with a worried expression on his face. At the moment he was hoping to see one of three different people. Hermione, Ron, or Malfoy.

If he found Hermione, he could make sure she was all right. If he found Ron, he'd have an extra set of eyes looking out for Herm, or Malfoy. If he found Malfoy, he could beat him senseless for making him worry like this, and possibly torture him until he said if he knew where Hermione was. He hadn't liked what Malfoy said at all. And any experience with him told Harry he wasn't one to be taken with grain assault.

Many foes were all talk. They threatened but there was never any action. You shook it off, or let it roll off of your back because you knew better than to take it seriously. With Malfoy, he'd threaten vengeance and then you got an unwelcome present in your gym shorts. Mini Blast Ended Skrewts or something like that. You didn't notice them clinging to the inside wall of your tidy whiteys until their asses exploded against your manly origins. After that little incident, Harry stuck to boxers.

Harry glimpsed flaming red hair bobbing above the crowd at that moment and he hurried towards the figure who he knew to be Ron. He pushed through gyrating students, almost knocking some of them over.

"Ron!" he called.

Harry couldn't figure how the three of them had gotten separated. They'd all been together at the beginning of the party. It was a Slytherin get together for God's sake! You had to watch your back at those things! It was a 'be paranoid and have fun at the same time' sort of thing.

He figured they'd slowly been pushed apart in the mash pit environment and never found each other again. That wasn't a good thing when the enemy surrounded you, and Harry found himself wondering why they even came to Serpent parties.

"Ron!" he yelled again, desperate to reach Weasley. No student in school had hair like that, and Ron was taller than most students. As was Potter. Quidditch players tended to be a bit lankier.

"Harry?" Ron yelled, standing on his tiptoes trying to catch a glimpse of Harry, before nearly being knocked over onto his ass. Harry saw a freckled hand shoot through the two people standing in front of him, acting as a barricade. Harry grabbed it and Ron pulled on the other side, and Harry pushed to get through. The pair gave him a dirty look.

"You make a better wall than a passage!" Harry yelled defensively. He and Ron then pushed their way out of the crowd, making sure they didn't get separated again.

"Thank God," Ron said after they'd separated themselves from the mob. "I've been looking all over for you! I couldn't find Hermione either. Where is she anyways?"

"That's why I was looking for you," Harry said. "I ran into Malfoy earlier. In the crowd. He seemed to be looking for her too. He said that he wanted a better taste of her. We've got to track them down!"

"Alright," Ron said. "Why don't you go check out the outskirts and I'll go look in the crowd?"

"Fine," Harry said, already leaving to look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was pushed against the damp stone wall, Pansy before him. She ripped off his trench coat and threw it to the side. Her lips were smugly placed on his, and he groped her small waist, reaching around and down to grab her ass.

She bit his lip roughly, pressing her breasts against him. He parted with her to catch his breath and began sucking on her neck, occasionally brushing the tip of his tongue against her flesh. She shivered when his cold hands slipped under her shirt.

"Do you think the party will miss us?" she asked. He shook his head vigorously and the two made their way out of the Room of Requirement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione opened her eyes against the green tiles in the girl's lavatory. Her two canine teeth lay in her line of view, about a foot apart from each other, in a puddle of dried blood. She groaned and slowly lifted herself off of the floor. Her neck was slightly sore and every time she looked to the side, it throbbed horribly.

She picked up her teeth, feeling disorientated and got to her feet, slipping them into her pocket. She then opened the stall door and stumbled out, leaning against the sink for support. When she raised her eyes to the mirror she gasped and stepped away from the sink, looking at herself.

The reflection in the mirror was not herself but…someone quite new and improved. She leaned forward slightly and reached up to touch her face. Her skin felt softer and the few blemishes she did have were now gone. Her skin was porcelain white, much like Malfoy's and her hair had become extremely smooth, and fell over her shoulders in long ringlets. She slowly opened her mouth to see what Malfoy had given her and when her lips pulled apart, she saw them. The evil little fangs that glinted at her in the mirror.

She felt dread sink deep inside of her and her throat began to burn as her eyes watered. The tears fell to the sink top and turned to small black diamonds, and she leaned down and cupped her flawless face in her hands and cried. No amount of beauty was worth becoming such a creature.

After she got her emotions under control, she looked at herself and wiped the black tears away from her golden brown eyes that had become lighter in the change. They reminded her of a lion's eyes.

The Slytherin Prick had misled her. He was just a snake and he'd used his power to take over her thoughts. But when she thought about it, Hermione knew she'd wanted it when the time had come. She wanted that extra power that he was offering to give her through his blood, and she'd taken it.

The question now, was why had he chosen _her_? Malfoy hated her. Unless this was the way he was finally getting his revenge. Aurors hunted vampires and both Harry and Ron wanted to become an auror when they got out of school.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how this was going to change her behavior, as she remembered the way Malfoy had grabbed her on the way to Hogsmeade. He'd looked so lost inside of the demon raging inside him. His malicious glint was gone, replaced with something very scary. Hunger and lust for human life. She hadn't understood it until she saw the same look in her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror. The lion getting ready for the hunt. She didn't know this person in the mirror, she only knew this stranger was going to cause her more bad than good. She straightened her shirt and left the lavatory, in hopes of hiding the mark the bite had left. It had healed fully after the change was complete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was on top of Pansy in her bedroom. They were alone so they didn't have to be too quiet. They were down to their under garments when Draco began to slowly trail down her body, kissing her neck, stomach, and hips.

She tangled her fingers into his blonde hair. He smiled against her skimpy underwear as he slipped them down her hips and below her knees. He kissed her inner thigh and moved back up and stopped below her belly button.

Operation V.E was in full sway. He slowly opened his mouth and pressed his fangs against her flesh. She gasped and sat up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He looked up, his corneas lined in blood, and for a moment Pansy's eyes went unfocused.

"You know Pans," Draco whispered. He sat up and laid on top of her. He then brushed his lips against hers. "I thought you wanted this…"

"I-" Pansy began.

She did want it. Her parents would be honored. She saw him smirk. He then moved down again and moved the cup of her bra out of the way. He then began to tease her nipple with his tongue.

"I do want it," she moaned finally. He laughed lightly in his throat and then bit down on her breast, hard. She squirmed under him and he put his full weight on her, holding her still.

Pansy's vision clouded and then went black.

**A/N: Please review. I know this is getting a little more sexual, but I don't see it as a bad thing. **


	11. Chapter 11 The Newest Addition in HW

Chapter Eleven 

**The Newest Addition in Hogwarts **

"Where's Pansy this morning?" Blaise asked as Draco sat down. He grabbed the juice in front of him and Blaise noticed Malfoy's fingernails were painted black. He shrugged at Blaise and put the cork in the juice jug.

"Said she wasn't feeling good," he replied simply. "She had a headache or something like that."

"Oh," Blaise muttered, taking a bite out of his toast. "She probably has a hang over from last night."

"Yeah," Draco said smirking from behind his newspaper. He'd watched Pansy change into the magnificent creature that he himself was and had wished he'd stayed for Granger as well. He'd found it so fascinating as Pansy's skin paled, her hair smoothing out and becoming shiny and soft, it's natural highlights becoming apparent. She'd whimpered, reaching for his hand when her fangs came through and she'd squeezed begging him to stay right where he was. Her eyes had turned an emerald green. The poor girl had always seemed dull, but in those few minutes, she'd made a come back.

It was then that the doors to the great hall opened and in came Granger. Draco's silver orbs fell upon the mudblood…well the mudblood that had been purified and he felt his mouth drop at the sight of her. Her form seemed fuller, consisting of more womanly curves and such. Her skin had turned a cream white and looked extremely soft. It was her hair that really caught his eye though. No longer bushy and completely devoid of moisture and all over her face, but in soft ringlets down her back. Her lips seemed fuller, as did her breasts and bottom.

Hermione felt eyes on her and she looked up and found herself staring at none other but Draco Malfoy. When he realized she'd caught him gazing at her, he gave her a slow smirk. She didn't know quite what she felt when his mouth turned up in a smile that was directed at her. All she knew was there was a sudden magnetic pull to the Slytherin Prick and she found that she almost went to him. As if he were calling her to him.

Malfoy then looked away, returning his attention to Blaise.

She shook her head slightly to clear her mind of such thoughts and hurried to her table, where Ron and Harry stood waiting.

"_Ah, she turned out even better than Pansy," _Draco thought, Granger's features still glued in his mind. _"Truly beautiful. And YOU made her what she is…" _Draco smirked to himself. He felt like he'd finally evened the scores out. He gave her a gift he knew she wanted. Yet she was ashamed that she had received it. He could tell by her posture. Her shoulders were slumped slightly and she looked utterly pathetic. Good. He chuckled quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione!" Ron said hurrying to her. He enveloped her small form in his arms extremely relieved to see his best friend. At the party, Hermione had just disappeared. They'd left the Slytherin party when she wasn't in the bathroom, where they'd been told to look by two Hufflepuff girls. When they got back to the Gryffindor common room she hadn't been in her dorm either. Harry and Ron had waited until two in the morning but Hermione hadn't ever come back to the dorms… They'd been worried sick since, swearing they'd kill Draco Malfoy if he'd done anything to her. Of course this resulted in Harry bringing out his invisibility cloak and leaving to search the school.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Ron asked squeezing her tight. She felt different to him some how. Not quite as small in some areas, and her body was harder…like cold stone against him.

"I felt ill so…" she trailed off, knowing that her friends wouldn't buy that she'd been in the dorms. They had probably come looking for her. "I went for a walk on the grounds and I sat under the tree by the lake. I drifted off and when I woke it was already dawn. I came back then."

Ron looked relieved, yet a little put off by something. Harry came up and hugged her as well.

"That's good to hear," he muttered, exchanging a puzzled look with Ron. "We thought Malfoy had gotten a hold of you or something. He's been acting really strange lately."

Hermione had tensed in Harry's arms and she knew he'd felt it. She pressed her lips together, doing her best to keep her small fangs out of his view.

"Malfoy always acts strange," she said. She then pulled out of Harry's grasp and sat down. She'd felt so cold… They sat across from her, staring her down, knowing there was more to what she'd told them. She usually cracked under the pressure and spilled what she was hiding but not this time. There was something literally shameful about what she was hiding. She was ashamed that she had wanted what Draco had given her. She was ashamed that she didn't regret it more… She was ashamed that she had stared at herself for an hour, when she'd returned from the forbidden forest, to admire her own beauty.

"Hermione," Ron said thoughtfully, his eyes piercing her. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice, her eyes rising to meet his and as they did they reflected the sunlight at just the right angle, glinting like a cat's eyes. Both Harry and Ron gasped and she looked at them feeling her heart sink.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"I was just going to say you looked different!" Ron exclaimed quietly. "Hermione, you're a-"

But someone entering the great hall drew his attention away. Hermione, grateful for a distraction took a deep breath and took a moment to figure out what she was going to tell her two best friends.

The Great Hall had fallen silent as someone walked between the tables. She was shorter, about five feet, two inches tall. Her hair was long, sleek, and jet-black; her eyes were a bright blue color that seemed to glow in the morning light.

Draco yet again, for the second time that day, found his mouth hanging open.

Jesamya Richards stood in front of Dumbledore who was seated at the staff table.

"I've come to be sorted," she said. Snape pulled the withered old hat out from under the table. He then turned her to face the crowd and placed the hat on her head.

"Well, well, well," the hat said loudly. "We've got a late newcomer."

The hall fell silent. Hermione watched intently. She could feel a vibe coming off of the girl who stood facing her audience.

Jesamya's eyes trailed over the faces of the shocked crowd until they fell on Malfoy. She smirked at him, feeling extreme pleasure from his reaction. She then felt another presence in the crowd. Responding she looked to her right and found a brunette with smooth ringlets watching her. Jesamya was surprised to find yet another vampire in the crowd, and raised her hand up slightly as if to wave at Granger.

Hermione had yet another strange feeling pass through her. Warmth from the newcomer. She raised her hand as well, as they introduced themselves silently. Not with words, but with feelings.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed so suddenly that Jesamya jumped. More whispers followed this and she took the old hat from her head and handed it to the greasy man standing before her.

"I am Professor Snape," he said. "I will be your head of house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione!" Harry called. "Hermione wait up!"

He finally caught her by her upper arm and spun her around. He then quickly lifted her top lip up and took a good hard look at the pointy little teeth that stared mockingly back at him. For some reason he pictured miniature Malfoy faces on each of them laughing at him.

"Let go," she snapped.

"Hermione when did this happen to you? And why are you acting like this?" Harry snapped back, his grip only tightening on her.

"You know perfectly well what happened to me. And if you can understand, I want to be alone," she said. Her eyes were weary. It was then that he felt someone come up behind him, for he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Let her go _Potter_," said a cold but all too familiar voice in his ear. He felt the hairs stand up on his neck. His fingers loosened on Hermione and she stepped back from him, ever so slightly.

"Sod off Malfoy," he whispered turning to face his archenemy.

"Can't you see the girl wants you to leave her alone?" Draco asked reasonably. "That's not too much to ask is it?"

Hermione then stepped in front of Harry glaring up at Malfoy.

"That's none of your concern," she snapped at him. "Come on Harry."

The two of them turned to leave, when Draco spoke again.

"Ah but it's only a matter of time," he replied. Hermione turned to look at him questioningly.

"Before what?" she asked.

"Before you come to me," Draco replied. "And lucky you. You're actually worthy to be in my presence now."

He saw her cheeks flush noticeably.

"I would never come to you for anything," she said, the anger not masked in her voice.

"That's what you say now. But you'll see…" he said. He then turned to find Jesamya Richards. He had a couple of questions to ask her.


	12. Chapter 12 The Beg Of Herm's Confession

**A/N: I hope anybody who reads this, likes this chapter. I don't love it myself but I haven't written on it in a while and I was slightly curious to see if anybody else would read into it. **

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns most of the characters in this story. **

**Chapter Twelve **

**Hermione's Confession **

Hermione walked a little ways in front of Harry, hugging her elbows. What was she to do now? She'd thought she'd be better at hiding her new appearance but she had been very wrong. Who was she kidding? She looked totally different now. She had to of been pulling the wool over her own eyes to have believed for a second that she could just pass by her two best friends without having to say a word about it.

"It was _him_ wasn't it?" Harry asked from behind her. She was yanked out of her thoughts by his voice.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, Harry," Hermione told him quietly. "I'm a bit tired. I'd like to have a bit of alone time."

"Well that's too bad," Harry said tonelessly. "You can rest when we've talked about this."

Hermione spun around to face him, looking into his green eyes. When she did this, it felt as though she were penetrating his soul with her gaze. He felt slightly revealed, as though he were having the dream where he was naked in front of the Slytherin house and Snape. It was scary, because when she looked at him, he felt as though a Slytherin was staring him down. As though Malfoy was sizing him up.

"Don't you get it?" she asked in a tone of voice very unlike her own. "I don't feel like talking about it Harry, so leave it be!" Her voice had risen slightly at the end and she felt guilty immediately after the words had escaped her mouth.

"Whatever you want," he muttered. "You don't want me to care, then I won't." He then pushed past her and stormed up the flight of steps. She looked after him, cringing slightly. It was unnecessary. But Hermione knew her reaction was also because she was feeling guilty for not trying to stop it from happening. This was almost as bad as sleeping with Malfoy would've been.

"That was dramatic," came an unfamiliar voice from behind her. She spun around to meet a girl with straight, thick, black hair. Blue eyes met her golden brown ones. The girl's lips were slightly parted, revealing the tips of her fangs. Her lips were a soft shade of pink and her skin was creamy white. Unnaturally like porcelain.

"You're the new student," said Hermione. She didn't feel threatened by the girl, although she knew she could be a potential danger.

"That I am," said Jesamya Richards. She gestured with her hand gracefully. "Pleased to meet you. And your name would be?"

"Hermione Granger," she said.

"Ah. Hermione. That's an interesting name…" Jesamya took a slow step forward. Almost like a cautious, but curious animal would do. "You were made not to long ago."

"That's right," Hermione said, standing a little straighter. For some reason she wanted to look presentable for this newcomer.

"How many others are there here?" the girl asked curiously.

"One that I know of," Hermione replied. "Draco Malfo-"

"Yes. I know who _he_ is. But I sense another," she said. "Not quite as strong as Draco, or yourself. But she'll get there."

"It's a her?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Of course it is," Jesamya said. "Can't you feel it?"

"No." Hermione said. "Not at all."

"So who was that boy you were with a moment ago?" Jesamya said, motioning towards the staircase where Harry had disappeared.

"That's Harry. He's my friend," Hermione muttered.

"It looked like you two were fighting," she said. "He wanted to know about you and what you are. What are you ashamed to tell him?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when a familiar figure came around the corner.

"Malfoy," she whispered. His eyes fell upon the two girls standing in front of the third floor staircase.

"You," he said pointing to Jesamya. He moved quickly down the hall and was upon them in no time.

"Me?" she asked looking at him with dull interest.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked her.

"I've come to learn," she said simply.

"Here of all places?" he asked her.

"Why not here?" she said, gazing up at him from under her curtain of hair.

"You two know each other?" Hermione asked.

"We've met before, yes," said Draco not looking up from Jesamya.

"What's the big deal?" Hermione inquired.

"I just think it's a bit odd that she's showed up out of the blue like this," Draco muttered. Jesamya stood, looking rather content. She looked from one face to the other smiling.

"My uncle sent me here," she replied. "He thought it would be good for me to learn magic on top of my special abilities. He said it would strengthen me against enemies to know various skills. There's an upcoming war you know, between the vampire covens. You two should know. Your part of Elder's clan."

They both looked quite confused.

"You don't say…" Draco muttered.

**A/N: Since people haven't really been reading this particular story anymore, I don't think I'll be writing much more on it. I hope somebody reviews it though. That would be really good. All reviews are welcome. That's also why this chapter's so short. Plus I had a major writer's block. **


	13. Chapter 13 Hermione's Confession Part II

**A/N: I would like to give a special thanks to Arunei, and sexymofo for your reviews! You've inspired me to keep writing! Any new people who read this story, I strongly urge you to feel free to leave me a review:) **

**Disclaimer: You already know who MOST of these characters belong to. The vampires are mine. Except of course Draco, Pansy, and Hermione. **

**Chapter 13 **

**Hermione's Confession Part II**

It had been nearly an hour ago that Draco Malfoy and Jesamya Richards had parted with Hermione.

She sat near the lake, staring at her own reflection. She watched as little orange and white fish swam under her, but mostly she just looked at herself. After a while, her brow began to furrow, and she glared at herself. She couldn't explain the anger pulsing through her body. And she couldn't describe the hatred she felt towards Draco Malfoy for turning her. She raised her hand and swiftly brought it down over the surface of the water, and dark swirling ripples that spread across the lake replaced her reflection. The fish darted away, and hid among the plants that grew in the water.

Hermione brought her hands up, one of them dripping wet, and buried her face in them. She let out a strangled sob and found she couldn't control the tears that flowed out of her eyes. Her shoulders shook violently and she slowly fell forward onto the grass, laying there, mournfully crying for what had been taken from her. What she had allowed to be taken from her.

She hadn't realized that two boys had come up behind her. One of them knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulders. She sat up quickly and turned, wiping her eyes to see who had done it. She felt a sudden jolt of joy to find Harry and Ron standing there, staring down at her. But there wasn't anger there, at least not for her. They both sat down on either side of her and put their arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay Herm," Ron said. "We're not mad at you. We really want to go teach that git a lesson though."

Harry nodded.

"Besides," Ron added. "You probably fought him the whole time! (Hermione stiffened, but neither boy seemed to notice.) I know that you wouldn't just let Malfoy get a hold of you and do something like that. Besides who would want to be a vampire anyway? Drinking blood seems kind of nasty."

Harry pinched the back of Ron's neck hard.

"Ow! I mean, if you're not a vampire…it is," Ron added quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione sighed heavily. It wouldn't do any good to lie to them, because lies always came to light in other ways. The way she saw it, if she hadn't told them the truth about how she had felt about it when Draco was turning her, then they'd find out some other way. Probably because Malfoy would tell them that she hadn't tried to get away. When given the opportunity, she had stayed with him. When Draco was about to change her, she'd kissed him. What would they think of her then?

"I didn't try to stop him Ron," she said quietly. Almost so that they couldn't hear her.

Ron looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly. Harry had let go of her too, and was now looking at her intently.

"When it happened, I didn't feel like myself. And I didn't try to stop him. I don't know why! I just…" she trailed off, not knowing what to tell them. They were looking at her exactly the way she had pictured. Like she was something vile and disgusting.

"You mean you actually wanted this?" Harry asked, his voice rising. "You let him do this to you!"

"Harry, please!" Hermione cried. Fresh tears were spilling down her cheeks, and Harry looked at them shocked. She wiped them away quickly, making the black smear across her face. It began to glitter as it turned into diamond dust, and she quickly brushed that away too.

"You let him do this to you?" Harry repeated, this time even more accusingly. She looked away. "Answer me Hermione!" he yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Yes!" she yelled. "I'm sorry! Alright? Please…" she said the last word pleadingly.

"I…" Harry seemed shocked, even though he had expected her response. "I don't know what to say to you…" He then turned and walked off quickly across the grass and into Hogwarts. She turned to Ron quickly, and found him glaring at her.

"I'm sure Malfoy will comfort you," he snapped, and he followed Harry and disappeared inside the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his dormitory, laying on his bed, with his hands behind he head when he'd suddenly felt a lot of discomfort coming from deep inside of him. He suddenly felt extremely hopeless, sad, and angry all at the same time. He didn't know why because he had been as giddy as could be.

He stood up and looked down out of his window to see Hermione Granger sitting in front of the lake, twenty stories down. Then he finally understood why he was feeling that way. His mind connected with hers and he saw Harry and Ron abandon her. He couldn't help but smile at that. It showed that the golden boys weren't living up to their Gryffindor reputation. The feeling had gone, and he was content again. Even though a deep part of him pitied Granger. He didn't realize it, but now that she was his offspring he had a connection to her that was unbreakable. No matter how much he disliked the girl, he would always be there when she needed him. He no longer had a choice in the matter. She was his blood now. Maybe not genetically connected, but it was something. He hadn't checked on Pansy yet, but he assumed Jesamya had found her. He didn't plan to go see her quite yet either, even though he had a duty to take care of her as well. But again, there was Jesamya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy felt somebody sponging her forehead down. She opened her eyes and found the form of a girl before her. When her vision cleared, she saw wavy black hair, and blue green eyes staring at her. She sat up quickly, and immediately regretted it, for dizziness engulfed her. Jesamya placed her hand on Pansy's chest, and eased her back down.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked. She felt slightly relieved when she saw that she was still in her own bed and hadn't been kidnapped.

"That's not important," the girl said. She then reached up and moved Pansy's t-shirt out of the way. She saw the two swollen bite marks on the top of her breast. The girl bit her finger and let two drops of blood fall over the holes and they closed quickly, leaving two small, round, and white scars on her chest. She then fell back to dabbing Pansy's forehead.

"Am I dying?" Pansy asked, sounding quite scared.

"Far from it," Jesamya replied. "But you do need blood."

It was then that Draco entered the room. He smiled at Pansy and came to sit next to her. Jesamya watched the girl's face light up at the sight of him.

"So one of your offspring hates you, and the other loves you?" Jesamya asked quietly.

"I guess," Draco replied. "I don't like Hermione either though. There's no word strong enough to describe how I feel towards her."

"Then why did you turn her?" Jesamya asked, not looking up from Pansy, who had put her small hand inside of Draco's.

"Because she…" he trailed off. "I guess I was trying to hurt her…"

"It seems like she doesn't mind it so much," Jesamya said thoughtfully.

"Oh she hates it," Draco said quite confidently. "Her friends want nothing to do with her. She's ashamed she wanted it. And she also hates the fact that it was me who turned her."

"You're vindictive," Jesamya muttered, raising her eyes to him.

"Only towards the mudblood," Draco said. "And her friends. I bet if I presented Potter with this new gift, he'd take it just as quickly as she did. So would the Weasel. If it's an army that you want Richards, then I can give you that."

Jesamya looked up at him in interest.

"We take as many as we get," she replied. "We're fighting against Clan Lord. They're quite loyal to that tyrant wizard Voldemort."

At this Draco tensed noticeably, as did Pansy.

"They guard him you know," Jesamya went on. She'd noticed that the name had struck something in Draco but she continued. "When we take them out, then the wizards will have full access to their Lord Voldemort. We also plan to go after his death eaters."

"I…wow," Draco muttered. "I've got to go…" He then stood and left the room quickly.

"We've got a problem," Jesamya muttered to Pansy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding," Ron muttered to Harry, who had been bouncing a ball off of the wall, then catching it, then bouncing it off the wall again.

"No," he said. "There's no mistaking that. Earlier today, when I had first asked Hermione for an explanation, Malfoy had come up to me to tell _me_ to leave her alone. _Me_! When we're constantly telling _him_ to get lost! He acted as though I was hassling her!"

"Well, I've always heard that vampires get protective over their fledglings," Ron said. "Maybe he can't help but come to her rescue when he thinks someone's harming her."

"I wasn't!" Harry said. "I was just trying to get her to tell me what had happened."

"I know, but it's different from Malfoy's point of view," Ron said. "Maybe when he saw you talking to Hermione, his instincts kicked in."

"Why are you trying to stick up for them?" Harry asked sharply. Ron sighed.

"Harry, she's our friend," he said. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on her. She doesn't like him. She couldn't! And besides it's not like she ran off with Malfoy to go live happily ever after with him."

"She didn't say how she felt about him," Harry snapped. The common room portrait hole opened and Hermione stepped in. When she saw them she looked at them hopefully. Harry didn't look at her and Ron didn't seem to know what to do. So she quickly passed by them, not saying a word.

"She looks so sad," Ron muttered, staring after her.

"She _let_ him do it, Ron! She let him touch her, and suck on her neck! And she didn't try to stop him! She said it herself," Harry snapped coldly.

Ron fell silent for a moment, as he let the words sink in, and he felt the anger begin to form. She said it herself. Why _was_ he trying to stick up for her? The picture of Draco Malfoy sucking on Hermione's neck was a little too much. He hadn't seen the scar from her wound but he was sure Harry probably had.

"Besides, who knows what else she let him do," Ron added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found her hand cupping the two round scars on her neck. She blinked the tears away, even though she felt even more dreadful. Perhaps Draco Malfoy really was all she had left. She shuddered.

"_Besides, who knows what else she let him do." _

She remembered their lips touching, and their mouths working together. She remembered his tongue in her mouth and she did cry. Malfoy had kissed her, Malfoy had sucked on her neck, Malfoy had pressed himself against her, and she'd complied.

Hermione badly wanted a shower.

**A/N: Thanks so much to my new reviewers who made me feel like this story isn't a complete waste! Love ya so much! Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14 Malfoy's Surprise Visit

**A/N: Hello! Special thanks to Arunei, and sexymofo, again for reviewing my story! This chapter's been written just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: You know who the original plot and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to. **

**Chapter 14 **

**Draco's Appearance at Hermione's Dorm**

Hermione entered potions the next day, holding her cauldron and books. She was the last one in the room and as she made her way over to where she usually sat, next to Harry and Ron, she realized that Seamus Finnigan had taken her spot. She sighed knowing this was probably done on purpose and looked around. There was a seat open next to Millicent Bullstrode, and one between Malfoy and Parkinson. Bullstrode had gotten her b.o. under control over the past couple of years, but she hated Hermione with a passion and would probably find several ways to torture her within the hour. For some reason Parkinson felt like a more comfortable decision, and Malfoy… well Hermione could handle him.

When she neared, both Parkinson and Malfoy shot around to look at her. It was then that Hermione realized who the other vampire at the school was. Parkinson's eyes were unnaturally green. Almost like Harry's only brighter. Her hair had become soft and straight, falling down her back smoothly.

"Granger!" she exclaimed, looking at her with immense interest. "You look…"

She stood up suddenly, coming to Hermione. Pansy reached out and cupped her face in the palms of her hands. A shiver went through Hermione at the touch of another one of her kind. This was a vampire greeting. Natural extincts had begun to kick in and Hermione allowed Pansy to touch her, for she was quite curious about her fellow vampire as well. Draco looked on in curiosity, his elbow propped on the back of his seat.

"What the bloody hell is Parkinson doing?" Seamus asked Harry. Harry glanced over at the two girls who seemed entranced with one another and shrugged.

"Maybe they've gone lesbian," he said simply.

Malfoy's eyes trailed over to Potter and he smirked at him. Ron's face had turned redder than his hair and he looked as though he were going to come over and beat Malfoy.

"What's she doing?" Ron grumbled into Harry's ear. They watched as Hermione let herself be examined. "She's not going to sit with _them_ is she!"

It was then that Hermione glanced over at her two best friends. She could hear everything they'd said. She then sat in between Malfoy and Pansy, stubbornly putting her nose in the air.

"This doesn't mean we're friends Malfoy," she grumbled to him.

"Like I'd want to be friends with you," Malfoy snapped. "If I ever even got the urge to be anything more than your enemy I'd shoot myself quickly."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good, you'd be doing us both a favor."

He turned and glared coldly at her, but didn't say anything.

It was a half an hour into the class when Hermione began to feel ill. Her veins felt cold and empty and she felt extremely nauseous. Her eyesight was becoming slightly blurred and her heart beat strenuously. Yet, it felt dry as it struggled to keep it's rhythm. Malfoy had noticed she'd broken into a cold sweat and he leaned near to her so he could speak to her in her ear.

"You're sweating black all over your face," he whispered, watching the beads of sweat run down her forehead, turning into small black diamonds. "And you've turned gray."

Hermione looked at him, even though turning her head was enough to make her feel like she was going to be sick to her stomach.

"What's the matter with me?" she asked him, knowing he knew the answer.

"Have you gone out to feed yet?" Draco whispered back to her. Pansy had caught their conversation and was looking at Hermione.

"No," Hermione said, her voice quivering.

"That's it then," Draco replied briskly. "You need blood."

Hearing that filled Hermione with dread. "I won't kill to survive," Hermione snapped at him. "I'll die before I do that."

"So be it," Draco said with a small shrug. He then turned in his seat and began to listen to Snape again. "Then _you'll_ be doing _everyone_ a favor."

This time it was Hermione who scowled at him.

"Right," she growled.

There was a light tapping on Hermione's window that night. Her eyes shot open immediately when she sensed who it was.

Draco Malfoy was the first name that came to her mind. Then Jesamya Richards, and Pansy Parkinson after that. She stood up and went to the window to find them standing on the balcony she'd conjured outside her window in first year. She almost smiled at the sight of them. She didn't know why, but she was happy to see them, which was a first time ever thing with Malfoy and Parkinson. Jesamya she didn't even know.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, shutting her window behind her, after she'd crawled out of it.

"Duh stupid," Malfoy said. "You're coming out hunting with us tonight. I have the need to feed and so do my girls here, so you're coming along."

Hermione found herself backing into her windowsill, not knowing what to say.

"I told you," Hermione said. "I told you how I felt about that Malfoy."

"So you're just going to sit here and waste away?" he asked. "I'm sure Potter and Weasel will give you a gold metal for abstaining from blood." He rolled his eyes. When he did so, they caught the light of the moon and glinted like a cat's eyes.

"Maybe I don't need blood," Hermione said, not only trying to convince them, but herself as well. "Besides, I'm feeling a lot better than I was earlier today.

Malfoy snorted. "No you're not!" he exclaimed. "You're quivering all over, and you look like you're going to faint!" he said pointing at her accusingly. "You're a smart girl, Granger. You know what's good for you."

"Shhhhhh!" Hermione said. "You'll wake my roommates and then we'll both be in trouble!"

"Well then come along with us, or I'll only get louder," Draco threatened, coming closer to her. "You'll be surprised how quickly I can wake the whole school. Besides, what are you afraid of? It's Pansy's first time as well."

Pansy nodded, and it was the first time Hermione noticed she looked sick as well. She thought about it. The pain inside of her was getting worse. Her heart beating dry was agony, and her veins felt shot. All in all she felt as though she were dying, but deep inside knew that wouldn't happen to her any time soon.

"She's clearly not coming, Draco," Pansy said, stepping forward and placing her hand on his arm. "Let's go, please? I really want to do this."

Draco looked down at her and smiled. Not quite warmly really, but it was the closest to a smile Hermione had ever seen come from him.

"All right Granger," he said. "Too bad, so sad. Don't come to me when you start shutting down."

He then stood on the balcony railing, his trench coat swaying in the slight breeze. He then outstretched his arms as though he were a bird and dropped straight of the balcony wall. Hermione gasped loudly and ran to the edge of the balcony. She peered over the railing only to find Malfoy gazing up at her, unharmed.

"You son of a bitch!" she said. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Ah!" Malfoy said, putting his hand to his heart. "I didn't know you cared Granger."

He then turned around and began to walk over the grass on the grounds.

"Aren't you two coming?" he yelled at the girls who stood next to Hermione still.

Without saying another word, Pansy dropped in the same fashion Malfoy had, and Jesamya lingered.

"You become dormant if you don't get the blood you need," she told Hermione. "But first you'll turn savage and turn against your friends. I suggest you come with us."

Granger shook her head, looking into Jesamya's eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"I think I can control myself," she said rather confidently.

"Have it your way then," Jesamya said. She then left Hermione to herself. Hermione watched them go, Malfoy strutting ahead of the two girls. She then turned around and went back inside, only to find Lavender and Parvati standing a little ways from the window.

"Was that Malfoy you were out there talking to?" Lavender asked, her arms crossed across her chest. Hermione sighed, mentally kicking herself.

**A/N: I hope those of you who are reading this are enjoying it. I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks to any people who have reviewed, or just decided to review this.**


	15. Chapter 15 Pansy On the Hunt

**A/N: More reviews more chapters! Thank you Arunei. Anyways enjoy! **

**Chapter 15 **

**Pansy On The Hunt **

Draco watched as Pansy walked down the street towards a lone man. He was sitting on a bench and he appeared to be homeless. It was in the muggle world that they hunted, together as one. It was an intense moment as she snuck behind him, in the shadows, becoming one with the darkness. The only thing that could be seen was her eyes reflecting the light every so often.

Jesamya leaned against the wall of the building they stood in front of. She waited patiently, examining her nails and picking hairs off of her clothes when she spotted one with her needle sharp eyes.

"I have to talk to you," Draco said. She looked up at him with interest. He shifted and the chains on his trench coat rattled against the brick. "What you said, about your clan fighting against Lord Voldemort."

Jesamya did not flinch at the name, but a light came into her eyes that Draco was all too familiar with. They were glinting with mockery for the name, and it gave Draco a tinge of anger to see it there. Voldemort was only the most powerful wizard in the world! How dare she!

"Your _Lord_?" she asked, her voice silky.

Draco didn't say anything, but averted his eyes and looked to see where Pansy was. When he spotted her, she had the homeless man bent over the bench, his back broken, and she was sucking on his neck. He wasn't fighting for she had paralyzed him. His fingers clenched into fists every so often then relaxed. Draco smirked. She was a natural.

"I knew when I first mentioned what the Vampire Wars were really all about," Jesamya said quietly. "Elder's clan, my clan, is fighting against clan Lord V. That's Lord Voldemort's army of vampires. I assume you were one of his death eaters?"

"Have respect for him," Draco hissed. He hated her tone of ridicule. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Why?" she asked him. "Because you are his lap dog? Because he gave you promises that he has failed to fulfill? You dedicate your life to him, and for what? In the end you end up with nothing. Isn't that right? The second you become useless, then he executes you to keep you out of the way. I know his ways, as do you."

"You know nothing of him," Draco snapped. Jesamya reached over quickly and wrenched up Draco's sleeve to his right arm, to find his forearm bare, with no dark mark. She scoffed.

"And he hasn't even made you a follower yet," she whispered.

He yanked his arm out of her grasp and rolled the sleeve back down.

"And he definitely won't now," she continued.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, advancing on her slightly. "Don't ever say a thing like that!"

"It's true!" she replied. "You're part of Elder's Clan. Not Clan Voldemort. You're now a sworn enemy of Clan Voldemort whether you like it or not. They won't take you in, and neither will your precious dark lord. You've been marked an outsider forever."

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall.

"Shut your mouth," he whispered, squeezing her small arms. She smiled down at him, her dark hair, which lay straight tonight, tumbling over her small shoulders.

"Are you angry Draco?" she asked lightly, her voice sounding quite cheery. His mouth tightened into a thin pale line and she giggled. "It's not so bad," she whispered, knowing he hadn't stopped listening. "I know you're not an evil person."

Draco looked up at her sharply.

"Take it back," he whispered.

"Oh stop. You're not evil! You're not a nice person, but you aren't bad either. The Dark Lord recruits when he sees evil deep inside someone's soul. He was never going to take you in. Not unless you killed for him, and he knew that he was responsible for making you less human. You were a target for our clan Draco Malfoy. Your creator made sure you would pass before he allowed himself to be killed. He was old. Older than Elder and he was ready to die. He said you'd be useful to us in the fight. You really think you could've killed Daduayus? He could've snapped you in half if he wanted," Jesamya said.

Draco set her down, his breathing heavy.

"Believe it or not, we need you," she said. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the mouth, even though his lips were still drawn in a straight line. "More than you could imagine."

She was staring up at him, pleadingly.

"Please understand," she whispered. His gray eyes met her blue-green ones and he suddenly understood what he was meant to do. He didn't want to accept it quite yet but he believed her when she said that Voldemort would no longer take him. And if he wasn't good enough for the Dark Lord, then he was only good going against him.

"Which means I'm right there next to Potter," Draco thought. He shivered.

"No," he said. "That can't be."

"Do what you like with the information I've given you," she said.

"But my father… My family will be far from pleased. Lucius lives for the Dark Lord. And my mother Narcissa lives for whatever my father lives for. I can't do this. I…"

"I didn't ask anything of you. It's your choice," Jesamya said. She then turned and walked a little ways down the street.

"Pansy, let us go!" she ordered. Pansy let go of the dead man and stood up straight.

"I want more," she whined to Jesamya, who had approached the dead man.

"You're supposed to cover up your markings," Jesamya replied. She knelt down and spit blood onto the puncture wounds on the man's neck. "He died of heart failure now," she said simply. She then called to Draco and the three of them went off into the night. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stared into the fire, wrapped in a blanket. She was so cold. She wished she could sit nearer to the warmth but any time she got any closer a fear she couldn't explain took her, and she immediately back away.

"_Was that Draco Malfoy you were talking to out there?" _

Hermione scowled. Why were her roommates so nosy? She had cast a simple memory charm on both of them to make them forget the last hour and sent them off to bed. She could smell the blood inside of Parvati and Lavender. The first time she'd ever caught the scent, and she'd found she wanted to take both of them, be able to taste them and crush them in her arms. She knew she could do it, but instead she came into the common room and sat as near to the fire as her instincts would allow.

It was then that Harry Potter came down the boy's dormitory steps and she snapped around to look at him. He hadn't been able to sleep and he came down to sit next to the fire, only to find his place occupied. He turned to go back up the stairs when Hermione, gathering all her strength blocked his path using immense speed to get in front of him.

"We need to talk," she said quietly. He looked up into her face, which had turned a sickly gray color, as had the rest of her skin.

"Get out of the way Hermione," he snapped, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

She sighed. "Okay," she said. He went to move around her when she blocked his path. "On one condition."

She was trying his patience and she knew she was.

"What?" he hissed.

"If you can get past me by moving me out of the way _physically_ (she watched him put his wand away) then I'll leave you alone. If not then you're going to talk to me," Hermione said.

Harry, his jaw set took up the challenge, and began to push against his former best girl friend. She wouldn't budge no matter how hard he shoved or pushed himself against her. She just stuck her arms out stubbornly and stayed put.

"Damn it!" he yelled panting. "Get out of the way."

"No," she said simply.

"Hermione, _get-out-of-the-way_!" he growled.

"No," she replied firmly.

"Hermione, I swear!" he said. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at her face.

"Do it," Hermione said, only this time she sounded angry. "Go ahead, well you've got me right where you want me. It doesn't scare me!"

It was then that Harry let out a curse. She dodged it quickly and as she did, her corneas became lined with blood, the golden brown, disappearing into a black oblivion. That was it. Hermione lunged and sunk her teeth into Harry's flesh. He gasped and the two fell backwards off the steps, Hermione landing on top of him. He struggled against her trying to throw her off, but only succeeded in turning her on her side. She was latched on.

Harry's blood invaded her senses, and she'd never felt anything so good as this. She'd never tasted anything that she could even remotely compare to this. She could feel Harry's power draining into her, and he slowly stopped fighting her, and as he did a little and a little more of Hermione came back, leaking into the demon that had become she. She slowly became aware of what she was doing to him and it scared her when she realized her fangs were sunk into his neck and her mouth was full of his blood.

Her eyes, back to normal, had widened, and she quickly parted her lips and withdrew her fangs.

"Lord, God!" she cried. Harry was pale and unconscious. She knelt down, and put her ear to his mouth. She could feel his breath, but it was shallow and weak.

"Harry!" she cried. "Oh my God Harry I'm so sorry!" He was dying and there was only one thing she could think of to do for him. She moved her blue sleeve of her pajamas out of the way and bit her own wrist. She then quickly, wincing at the sting of the puncture wounds, brought her wrist down to Harry's mouth. The blood dripped in between his lips and slowly, his brow furrowed. He turned his face away, and the blood dripped down his cheek and onto his neck.

"Harry please," she muttered desperately. She had begun to cry. "I don't want you to die. You have to drink! Please!"

She grabbed his jaw and brought his mouth back towards the wound and his mouth opened to receive the blood. She was so relieved that she knelt down and kissed his forehead. Jesamya's words were echoing in her head.

"_You'll turn against your friends_," or something to that extent.

Harry sucked the blood out of her and she slowly began to feel pain again, so she withdrew her wrist and stared down at him.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered, pushing a stray curl out of her face. She repeated that, hoping she would believe it soon.

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers. Tell me what you think or if there is any thing I can fix on this story. **


	16. Chapter 16 An Argument Between HP and DM

**A/N: ****I don't really know how this turned out so tell me what you guys think. I hope you like it though. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Tuesday Morning**

Harry woke to find several people staring down at him. His red and gold curtains had been drawn back from his bed, and he found he had a dull burning sensation all over his body. His forehead was damp and he found his nightshirt sticking to his back. His eyes were still slightly blurry, but he found he could make out someone tall and lanky with flaming red hair… That was Ron. A female who was sitting next to him holding his hand, her light brown hair fell over her shoulders in sleek ringlets… Hermione. Another girl sitting next to his window with wavy black hair and pale skin… ? There was another leaning against his dresser. He had a tall figure, clad in black with broad shoulders. A male. His arms were crossed and he had blonde hair. Next to him was a smaller form of a girl who had short, about shoulder length hair that was utterly straight and slightly darker than Hermione's.

That couldn't be could it? Harry squinted and reached for his glasses. When he put them on though, he found that they only made his eyesight worse.

"What the bloody hell?" he muttered. When he took them off again, everything focused into a nice clear picture for him and he let out a startled yell.

The five people who stood in front of him jumped.

"What's gotten into you Scarhead?"

Yes it was Malfoy, and Parkinson.

"What are you doing in my room?" Harry yelled, sitting up. A wave of dizziness overtook him. He glanced over at the girl he didn't know and realized right away it was Jesamya Richards. She merely gazed at him with her bright blue-green eyes, and then returned her attention to the world outside of Gryffindor tower.

"Harry calm down," Hermione said soothingly. Ron sat down on his bed and sighed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Why are there three Slytherins in our dorm, Hermione?"

She sighed.

"Malfoy wanted to come see you for himself," Hermione told him. "Oh Harry, this is all my fault!"

She threw herself at him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was so startled that he merely sat there. He never thought he'd see the day that Malfoy would be standing in front of his bed, without trying to kill him.

Malfoy shifted from one foot to another.

"So?" Draco asked. "Are we going to go downstairs or what?"

"Give Harry a moment!" Hermione snapped over her shoulder. "I swear you are the most insolent bastard I have ever met! Do you know that? Now we've got an even bigger problem than we did before Malfoy, so you just keep your mouth shut and be patient!"

"_This_, Granger, is not _my_ fault," Malfoy said motioning towards vampire Harry. "You're the one who went crazy wild on him and nearly killed him last night. And in my opinion you should've just let him die. I had nothing to do with this."

"You're the reason it happened!" Hermione screamed, advancing on him until she was almost directly under his chin. He looked down at her with his eyebrows raised slightly in amusement.

"Oh?" Draco asked. "So you mean to tell me that I'm the reason you attacked him? I never knew you felt that way about me…"

"No!" Hermione cried. "If you had just let me be that night both Harry and I would still be alive!"

"Oh stop with the drama!" Malfoy snapped down at her. "You _are_ alive and well. Don't try to act like I've doomed you."

"We'll never be alive in the way that we used to be," Hermione said. Draco could see tears glistening in her eyes and he looked away quickly. It always made him uncomfortable when girls cried.

"Well yes, I'm partly responsible for you," Draco said, slowly sliding sideways and away from her. "But Potter, I'll take no credit for." Now Draco was standing next to Ron, who had lain down on his bed. Ron poked Draco in the ass with his wand. Draco jumped and turned around.

"You're blocking my view," Ron said simply.

Harry had gotten up and was getting dressed.

"Did I miss the whole day?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said dryly. "We told all of the teachers you were ill. I got your make-up work."

Jesamya stood up and walked towards Harry. She then sat down on his bed and picked a picture up off of his nightstand. There was a woman with red hair and green eyes, like Harry's, and a man with dark hair and glasses. She smiled.

"These were your parents?" she asked quietly. The change in subject seemed to lessen the tension.

"Yeah, my mum and dad," Harry said. She set it back carefully, making sure she put it down how it was before.

"Your mother was very beautiful," she told Harry. A small smile came onto his face.

"Thanks," he said sincerely. Draco took a look at the picture after that and nodded in approval.

"Are you ready to go Potter?" Draco asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six of them sat down under a tree near the pond. The sun was quickly giving way into darkness and a light breeze was blowing. Hermione didn't know why but she felt complete, looking around at the five of them. Harry's eyes were simply the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

She smiled slightly when she remembered the strange looks the six of them had gotten on their way down to the lake. Were the Slytherins and the Gryffindors friends though? No. But they would be tied together forever, and in Hermione's opinion it wasn't all that bad. Having such a deep connection with someone made her feel less lonely in such an awful world.

"What now?" Draco asked. He had been skipping rocks across the pond. He was in the middle of making his next selection.

Harry looked up at him from his shoes. "I guess I'm stuck like this…" he said. It wasn't really a response to what Draco had asked but it was something.

"Yeah," Draco snapped. "Tough shit you pansy ass."

Ron rolled his eyes, his hands tucked behind his head. He didn't know why, but he felt slightly left out. Why would he want to be a vampire? Having to survive off of other people's blood? He supposed it was probably just because his two best friends had changed into something so different from himself in the blink of an eye.

"I didn't ask for this ferret!" Harry yelled at Malfoy, getting to his feet. "And now I'm stuck with you! Thanks for the early birthday present Hermione!" he yelled sarcastically over his shoulder at her. "And I know you don't want to be stuck with me so am I supposed to be happy about this?"

"I never said you were supposed to be happy," Malfoy yelled back. "And no I don't want to be stuck with you so why are we even near each other right now!"

"Because you can't undo what was meant to happen," Jesamya said. She was looking up at them, her legs submerged in the water of the lake. "There's nothing you can do about being tied together. You're brothers now."

Draco looked at her his eyes wide. "Don't say that!" he whispered. "Are you _trying_ to kill me? I'm too young to die!"

Harry's hands were balled into fists. Hermione and Pansy sat a little ways away from each other watching the scene unfold, and Ron was plucking little white flowers out of the grass around him.

"It's true," Jesamya said. "You two share a blood line now. You, Draco, were the beginning of it. Then Hermione and Harry were added. All three of you are now descendants of Daduayus the Great. He was our leader before he elected Alexander the Elder to take his place. Then he put Draco in charge of his bloodline, and gave him the duty to keep it strong and alive. Malfoy has done his job. But it seems to me you should've chosen a little more wisely," Jesamya smiled at Draco teasingly. He turned and threw a small pebble at her.

She dodged it laughing.

"Why must you always make me feel small?" Draco asked her, his brow furrowed.

Hermione sighed. "I think I need to go feed," she said quietly. All attention was turned towards her.

"You think?" Pansy asked. "By the looks of you Granger, I _know_ you have to go feed."

The other vampires around her, except for Harry nodded.

Ron sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm going back in. You guys are probably leaving soon aren't you?" he asked looking at his two best friends sadly. Without waiting for a reply he quickly made his way up to the castle and disappeared inside.

"I should go talk to him," Harry said.

"It wouldn't be a good idea," Draco said. "You wouldn't want to have an episode similar to Granger's now would you? Wouldn't want this to get out of control?"

"No," said Hermione quickly.

"I swear if I would've known you were going to do this to Potter, Granger, I never would've turned you. It's only a matter of time before one of you does Ron and then before you know it I'll have the whole Gryffindork Trio shoved up my ass, and I'll never be able to get rid of you!" Malfoy fumed.

"You want to know what else Potter? You would still be human if Granger here would've just come with us last night. But she chose not to," he continued.

"Why would I do Ron?" Harry inquired. "It wouldn't be any good for him."

"Well I'm sorry you're so challenged sexually Potter," Malfoy said, seeing an opportunity to make what Harry said seem dirty.

Harry just glared up at him, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for the right words.

"That's disgusting," he finally pushed out. "I meant it wouldn't be any good for him to be turned you imbecile!"

"That's what I call you," Malfoy snapped. "So are you coming with us or are you going to spend the night trying to keep your cravings in check like Hermione so utterly failed to do last night?"

Harry sighed. "I'll come with you," he said. "I don't want this to happen to Ron."

"That bad is it?" Jesamya asked from the lake. She brushed her black hair off of her forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat in his dormitory, next to the window, staring out at the forbidden forest. He wondered if Harry and Hermione would still stay close to him now. He'd done some reading on vampires after Hermione had fallen victim (or so he thought.) to Malfoy. Once vampires were tied together, they were literally tied together. They would always have a desire to be close to each other no matter how much they disliked each other. It just so happened that newly made vampires targeted those they hated most. Why though? Ron didn't know.

A light tapping came from his window and he looked over, pulling the red curtains aside. Malfoy was hovering outside his window and he was so startled he let the curtain fall shut again. It was then that the window shattered and Malfoy came through it. He brushed the glass off of his trench coat and smirked at Ron.

"Hello Weasel," he said.

**A/N: I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it though. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17 Ronny Vamp

A/N: Thank you to Midnight Angels for your review. I'm glad I got some feedback from you as well. : ) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and some new and interesting events will be coming up in future chapters.

Chapter Seventeen

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "What are you doing!"

"I saw the look on your face when you left the lake this evening," Malfoy said. He turned and repaired the window, then turned to face Ron who was staring at him coldly.

"This is all your fault, what's happening!" Ron yelled.

"So I've heard," Draco muttered softly. "So tell me Ronny, do you want to live as a human or live forever?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did Malfoy say he was going again?" asked Hermione. She was a little worried. She'd seen Draco watching Ron as he departed and he had that old familiar gleam in his eyes. Ron had looked very sad when he'd left them in the grass.

"He said he was going to go 'fetch' something," Harry said. "Should we go look for him or something?"

"If he said he's gone to fetch something then that's what he's doing," Pansy snapped. "For you Gryffindors being as loyal as you are, you sure do get paranoid easily."

"Do you even _know_ Draco Malfoy?" Harry growled at her. She crossed her arms.

"Better than either of you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Mkay," said Hermione rolling her eyes. She turned away to watch the entrance wondering if she _should_ go looking for him. She decided to give him fifteen more minutes. Hogwarts was a big school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to live as a human," Ron said, sticking out his chest with pride.

"Ah resisting the temptation?" Draco asked. "It sure did take you a loooooooong time to figure that out."

"No, I would never even dream of becoming such a creature! Especially a creature like you," Ron said.

"Whoa," Draco said, holding out his hands. "Yes, we'd be the same species, but no you could never even slightly resemble _me_."

"Thank God for that," Ron snapped.

"So your answer's no then?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised.

Ron shut his mouth and stared at Malfoy quite serious now.

"Yes, my answer is no," he said.

"Alright," Draco said with a shrug. "Have it your way then."

He then took a step towards Ron, whose blue eyes widened.

"Malfoy?" he asked uncertainly, seeing his eyes slowly turn black, the cornea's lined with blood. He backed into his bed. Draco turned towards the door and locked it so that nobody could get in using a charm or otherwise.

He reached out and grabbed Ron's broad shoulders. Ron gasped and tried to move away but found he couldn't do much of anything in his arch nemesis' grasp. Malfoy chuckled deep in his throat.

"Here we go," he said.

"Malfoy! No means no!" Ron screamed, as he and Malfoy fell down onto his bed. He squirmed trying to get out from under the blonde but to no avail.

"No means yes," Malfoy said, pushing Ron's head to the side so he could have better access to Ron's neck.

"You're crazy!" Ron yelled. "You've gone completely mad."

"Maybe I have," Draco said gazing at the strong pulse Ron had. He could see it through his white skin. "Think of the power you could have against Lord Voldemort," Draco drawled in Ron's ear. Ron stilled.

"When the war happens, think of all you could do for your family. Then Potter wouldn't be the only hero going down in history," Draco said, with a smirk.

"Oh my God," Ron muttered. "This is how you reeled Hermione in isn't it?" he asked twisting around so he could see Draco's face clearly.

"No. I just have bitchin good looks," Draco said. "She couldn't get enough of me."

Ron roared.

"You bastard!" he cried. Luckily Draco had soundproofed the room as well.

"I knew it!" he cried. "I knew it…" The second time he said it, it was much quieter and he went limp under Draco again. Sensing he'd hit a chord in Weasley he rolled off of him and they both sat up.

"You're in love with her," Malfoy said simply. "Aren't you?"

"What!" Ron asked. "No! And really, it's none of your business anyway!"

"You're lying," Draco said simply. "I could see it ever since first year. There's no hope for you two now."

This seemed to upset Ron very much.

"You don't know that!" he said.

"I do. She'll find some dashing vampire out there and they'll fall in love and have little baby vampires, if that's even possible in this species. Probably not though… So they'll just be madly in love and have really great sex and she'll be all, I'm glad I never settled for Ron Weasley," Draco said, as if he could see it perfectly. "But you could have a chance to get her if you were one of us."

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked. "Why would you even want to include me in something like this?"

"The truth is," Malfoy sighed, "it's because they don't want this for you. Therefore I want it very much. I think it'll set them both over the edge and I love getting you three riled up. Besides, it sounds to me like you _do_ want it. So where's the harm in it?"

Ron quieted, for he was thinking very deeply. It was then that Malfoy took his chance. He pounced upon Ron and sunk his fangs into his neck. Ron let out a startled yell, and the two of them fell onto the bed again, Ron knocking his head on the headboard.

"Ow!" Ron yelled.

Draco chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it, I'm going to go looking," Hermione said standing up. Harry stood with her and the two of them began to walk towards the school. Only Hermione didn't go in. She instead began to walk around the huge building to get to Gryffindor Tower.

Pansy and Jesamya followed them.

"I've never done this before," Hermione said, placing her hands against the cool stone of the wall. "But how hard can it be right?"

She saw a movement to the right of her and turned to see Jesamya climbing up the wall.

"Are you coming?" she asked. She then climbed further up and Hermione followed. The four of them climbed the wall quickly; although it was slightly more difficult for Harry than it was for the three girls he was with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron felt quite different. The change was complete and Malfoy sat next to the window.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked. Draco looked at him, his gray eyes glinting.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"Do you really think I could have a chance with Hermione?" he asked. Ron's blue eyes had turned into an electric blue shade, quite a bit brighter than they were before. He had a ring of bright yellow around his pupils that wasn't so prominent before now.

"No," Draco said. "She's way to smart for you."

It was then that Malfoy was tackled and he was being punched all over his body. He laughed out loud, easily pushing Weasley away.

"I was only joking Weasel," Malfoy said.

"Well why wouldn't I have a chance with Hermione?" Ron fumed, his face flushed slightly.

"Because your way too ugly," Malfoy replied. Ron lunged at him again, when the door was shoved open and the two boys were found on the floor, Ron on top of Draco with his fist in the air.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. She ran to him. "Are you alright?" But when she got a closer look at him she knew that Malfoy had already gotten him too.

"You!" she said. And this time Hermione pushed Ron out of the way and flew at Draco. "You're out of control!" she yelled. Draco was holding her at bay quite easily though and Jesamya got between them.

"Stop!" she said. "Jesus!"

Draco sat up, Hermione still on his lap, and Jesamya standing quite close to them both. He stood up, picking Hermione up with him and he set her down on Harry's bed.

"He wanted it just like you did Granger, calm down," he said. He then sat back down near the window and gazed out.

"You know, you can't get away with whatever you're trying to accomplish Malfoy," Hermione snapped at him.

"Really, because I've been getting away with it just fine!" he snapped, leaning forward. "All I have to say is, 'You'll get to live forever!' or 'Think of the power!' and people give in. That's how easy it is. That's how easy you were Granger!" he said, with a sneer.

Hermione immediately fell silent.

"Exactly," he said.

Harry was leaning against his dresser, his mouth shut tightly.

"I'm hungry," he muttered after the tense silence. He then left the room; followed shortly by Draco and the last two to leave were Hermione and Ron.

A/N: Review to tell me what you think. I should be updating soon on this story. But I have another one I am working on so it may be tonight or tomorrow. We'll see.


	18. Chapter 18 Can't We Get Rid Of Him?

**A/N: All right. Thank you to Arunei and Midnight Angels for your wonderful much wanted reviews. Here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it:D **

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Can't We Get Rid of Him?**

Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall shortly after everyone else did. Hermione sent Draco death glares as they walked by and he merely let a slow smirk appear on his lips. So maybe this was his way of getting revenge on the trio all at once. Hermione didn't know; she just wished there was a way to reverse what had happened that fateful night at the Slytherin party.

Harry sat shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth, and when he looked up at Hermione, he grunted. She pulled her hair back out of her face and sat down across from him. She took in the appearance of her two best friends and found her breath was taken away when she looked at them. How could such a curse bring such beauty?

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Harry looked up at her with a puzzled expression etched on his pale features. "None of this would've ever happened if I would've just fought him on it. If I would've just tried-"

"Yes it would have," Ron interrupted. "I told him no, and he just kept pushing me and filling my head with all of these thoughts. And finally before I even had a chance, it just happened."

"And I'm sorry Harry, for not having better control over myself," she finished. Harry shook his head.

"Don't Herm," was all he said before he went back to shoveling mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Why is that the only thing you're eating?" Ron asked.

"Because my teeth are sore," Harry said.

Hermione sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"At least we don't have to worry about losing control around Ron," Harry went on. "I wouldn't want to be the one who ended up turning him."

He looked up at Malfoy who was sitting between Crabbe and Goyle.

"You know it's strange," Harry went on. "I don't think Malfoy needs those two anymore."

Both of his friends turned to look at him.

"No, but I think they really do like him," Hermione said with a shrug. "I don't know why."

"Or he scares them half to death," Ron muttered. He seemed a bit bad tempered. He'd tried to eat a taco but found he couldn't do it. It lay crunched on his plate, as he picked the meat out of it.

"So what's the story on the new girl?" Harry asked. He had spotted Jesamya Richards leaving the great hall.

"Jesamya?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, her," Harry nodded, returning to his dinner.

"I don't really know too much about her," Hermione said. "She's usually pretty quiet when I'm around. I just know that she's from a vampire coven, sent here to learn new skills on top of her natural vampiric ones. Or so she says. And apparently she has a nice butt because all you boys keep staring at it when she's around."

"No we don't!" Ron said a little too defensively as he always did when he got caught staring a little too much at girls.

"Oh stop Ron, we all know you like looking at girls from behind!" Hermione teased, bumping against him. Ron blushed.

"You would too if you were a man…" he whispered.

"Ah, but I'm not," Hermione said. Harry grinned at them. They fell silent just staring at each other in wonder. How had this happened in so little time? Harry didn't understand it and he was sure Hermione didn't either. Ron didn't really seem to be thinking about it. He seemed happier now than he had been earlier that day. Maybe it was because he felt like part of the group again.

"Do you suppose we can lose Malfoy?" he asked thoughtfully after a few moments.

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired. He shrugged.

"I mean do you think there's any possible way we can just stop talking to him," Harry said.

"Of course there is," Ron muttered. "We just ignore him and pretend he doesn't exist like we always have! Nobody says we have to be around him constantly just because he's responsible for the majority of us, if not all, even though he didn't turn you Harry."

"I-" Hermione began. "I don't know how well that will work. Don't you remember what Jesamya said? About how we're all bonded together now? What if we try and find that we can't get rid of him? Then what?"

"There shouldn't be a then what," Harry said. "If he's unwanted, he's unwanted."

"Am I?" Draco asked. He sat down between Hermione and Ron giving Ron a gleeful look, as he saw the Weasley turn beet red with anger.

"Dear Lord, why did you sneak up on us like that?" Hermione cried. They were getting some strange looks from the Gryffindors. Malfoy waved at the girls and blew kisses. Some blushed, other's just glared at him, including Ginny Weasley. He didn't care.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation," Draco said. "You want to get rid of me?"

"You're not the most pleasant person to be around," Harry said.

"I should say that same about you," Malfoy replied. "But you must know something before you decide to cast me out, which I don't mind at all."

"Right," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I don't," he said. "Anyways. Jesamya has just told me that we are to go to Elder's coven tonight to get initiated. Didn't you know? We have to get a tattoo, sort of like Voldemort's mark on our chests right in the middle, here," he said pointing to himself.

"So now you mean to tell me that we have to join a cult?" Ron snarled in his ear.

"Don't breathe on me Weasley, and no, it's not a cult. It's a coven," Draco snapped. "And don't worry we're fighting for a good cause. Your cause, actually, Potter. The one where we kill Voldemort. But first the plan is, we kill all of his followers first. And then we kill Voldemort."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Harry muttered bewildered. Draco smirked.

"The Dark Lord won't have me," he said. "Therefore I'm going to have him. In a terrible, horrible, violent way." Draco had a hungry look in his eyes.

"How do you know he won't have you?" Ron asked.

"Because a rival coven recruited me," Draco replied simply.

Now the Gryffindors were beginning to whisper all around them.

"What are they doing talking to him," someone said at the end of the table.

"Well, time flies when I'm talking to the three stooges," Malfoy said with a smirk. "Meet me by the lake at twelve o'clock tonight. Well actually in the morning but you know what I mean. Jesamya said it's for your own safety to become part of a coven. She said that other vampire covens target loners because they don't want any strays running around."

"It seems almost as if he wants to be around us," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Whispering doesn't help Weasel!" Malfoy shouted. He then chuckled to himself and left the Great Hall.

"It sort of does," Harry said.

"The only reason he likes being around us is because he knows we can't stand him," Hermione said. "He does it to bug us. Just like always, only this time he's gone to great lengths to make us miserable."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesamya sat alone by the lake, watching the squid swimming around near the bottom. She was startled when she was pushed in. She went under the dark water, and it was cool against her skin. She swam to the surface and found Draco standing at the edge smiling evilly down at her. She held out her hand.

"Help me out!" she said, trying to get her hair out of her face. He crossed his arms stubbornly and shook his head.

"No," he said, his smile growing ear to ear.

"Why not!" she asked, glaring up at him.

"Because you'll just pull me in with you," he replied. She huffed and swam to the edge and climbed out.

"See that wasn't so hard," he replied.

"Yeah but it wouldn't have been so hard for you to be a gentleman and pull me out either," she said, looking up at him.

"Just like it wouldn't be that hard for you to pull me in with you," Draco said plainly.

Without warning Jesamya shot out her hands, and without touching him made him fall into the lake. When he surfaced he glared at her.

"That was a cheap shot," he said, slicking his hair off of his forehead. She giggled. Draco was a quick learner though, and she was immediately floating in the air, floating towards the water.

"Put me down!" she said, even though her smile contradicted her serious tone.

"Nope," he said. And he dropped her in again. When she resurfaced it was right in front of him.

"That wasn't very nice," she said.

"Nope, but like you said, I'm not a very nice person," he replied. She nodded.

"I do remember telling you that," she said.

"So, this mark of your coven that you have," Draco said. "Can I see it?"

"No!" Jesamya said.

"Why not?" he asked. She sighed and pulled her shirt down ever so slightly, only letting him see the top. Draco reached over and pulled her blouse down further to take a look at the whole thing. She flushed and quickly pulled her shirt back up.

"It's not that bad," Draco said.

"No, but it's in a private spot," she said, her cheeks still rosy.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, grabbing her and dunking her under the water. She quickly came up and he was laughing as she sputtered.

"You sure don't know how to treat women do you?" she asked. Draco didn't know why but he loved it when she got red in the face.

"So!" came a voice from behind them. "What are you two doing out here?"

It was Pansy. She was glaring down suspiciously at the two of them, her jealousy flaring up like a puffer fish. After all, it wasn't exactly a pretty picture for her to see Jesamya and the boy she was absolutely in love with, playing in the water together. It also didn't help that Draco had had his arms around Jesamya when she came out. He let go of her and smiled.

"We had a slight disagreement," he said simply.

A/N: All right. Lots of stuff I still have to write about. I can't help but feel like these last chapters are going by slowly. Oh well, go ahead and review. Luv to all of my kind reviewers:D


	19. Chapter 19 Initiation

**A/N: All right this chapter is a bit longer than the most recent ones I've posted. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Thank you as always to Arunei, I hope this chapter is better than the previous one. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Initiation**

It was one o'clock and their shadows trailed through the empty back streets of muggle London. Laughter rang out down the allies, and a tall young blonde man could be seen with his arms slung around two girls. Three more people trailed behind him and they all conversed with each other. It seemed as though, the young man with the dark hair and glowing green eyes seemed to be in an argument with the blonde man to passerby on the streets.

"Yes but that's what makes this fair," Draco replied. "You all seem to be taking your little change quite well, considering that you don't bitch and moan about it all that much. I got what I wanted by bringing you three down with me, and now I see it's not so bad to be a creature of the night."

"Not so bad right now," Harry growled. "Until you have to actually lift a finger. Plus didn't you mention something about fighting against the Dark Lord? Doesn't that mean you'll be going up against your dear old dad too?"

"Sure, but I never liked him anyway," Draco said with a shrug. He passed a flask back to Harry who grabbed it and took a big swig from it.

"And now I'm sharing saliva with a Malfoy," Potter muttered. Ron chuckled.

"Does that mean your lovers with him Harry?" he teased.

"Never!" Harry said, punching Ron weakly in the shoulder. The Weasley laughed and stumbled a little.

"I didn't lick the rim," Draco said. "Pansy probably did though."

"I did not!" Pansy cried, shoving Draco playfully. He knocked into Jesamya, making her fumble slightly. He quickly grabbed her and pressed her to his side. "Careful there girl!" he said.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "All three of you. You're becoming belligerent."

"No," all three of the boys slurred.

"Yes," said Jesamya and Hermione in unison.

"Why don't you try some Granger?" Draco asked, swaying limply around to face her. "It's a bottomless flask, plenty to go around. And your too tightly wound."

"No thanks," Hermione said scowling up at the blonde. "Unlike you I want to be sober for this occasion and make a good impression."

"Yes, because you're so good," Draco said, poking her in the shoulder. He seemed a little more drunk than the other two boys. Jesamya reached around and dragged Malfoy forward, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Let's keep moving," she told him. "We're almost there."

"Of course," Draco replied. "I can hear the music. Actually, I can feel it. The vibrations are coming through the ground." He looked down at his feet confused.

"Just like a snake feels vibrations," Ron muttered to Harry who snickered.

Draco glared at him. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing," Ron said rolling his eyes. "A bit paranoid yes?"

The six of them made their way down the street and arrived at a nightclub.

"Oh!" Draco said delighted. "I've been here before!"

The sign flashed down at them, turning red then purple back and forth. It read Nocturnal. The bouncers at the door stood with their arms crossed across their barrel chests. Jesamya smiled brightly. These bouncers were vampires, like the day walkers outside of the Black Widow.

"Storm!" Jesamya said hugging the big guy on the right. He hugged her back and smiled down at her. "How's Raven?"

"Your brother? He's been doing fine. He's inside right now actually. They've been waiting for you. Elder's ready," the big guy said. "Are these the ones?" he asked taking in the five vampires that stood behind her.

"Yes," she said. "And they've all agreed to join the coven."

"Powerful bunch," said the Hispanic vamp on the left. Jesamya turned and smiled.

"Draco here knows how to pick them," Jesamya replied.

The six of them were admitted into the club. The vampires in the crowd froze as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter came into view at the front of the group. Draco Malfoy had become famous for killing Daduayus the Great, and Harry Potter was of course the Boy Who Lived. Both were vampires, and both were here.

"Are they joining the coven Jesamya?" called someone from the crowd.

"Of course we are," Draco said. For some reason, seeing how many vampires stood before him seemed to sober him up. Either that or fire whiskey just didn't do it for him like it used to.

A cheer erupted from the crowd. Draco and Harry exchanged glances and then began to move forward in the crowd. Pansy seemed nervous, for she was clinging hard to Ron's arm, who was looking down at her very confused.

"You're touching me," he said.

"So?" she snapped. She then stood a bit closer to him, and he merely rolled his eyes and walked on. Hermione and Jesamya were bringing up the rear.

"You scared?" Jesamya whispered, her blue-green eyes gleaming.

"Only a little," Hermione said back, her golden brown eyes wide. "I've never seen so many before in my life. Some used to come around Hogsmeade into the pubs after dark…"

"Would you believe me if I told you there are more than two hundred large covens around the world?" Jesamya asked smiling. Hermione looked at her in disbelief but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry," Jesamya went on. "You're part of a coven now. Why fear your own kind?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They disappeared behind a large black curtain after that, where Draco was met with a large flight of steps leading into the ground.

"Is this it?" he asked Jesamya. She nodded and the six of them descended the steps.

"Let me go first," she said, touching Draco's arm. He moved out of her way.

"Be my guest," he said.

She opened the double doors at the bottom of the stairs and stepped in. There was Elder and Raven waiting.

Pansy's grip on Ron's arm tightened and he looked down at her.

"Calm down," he whispered in her ear. "You're drawing blood."

Pansy looked down to see her nails digging into Ron's arms and she let go quickly. He hissed, and grabbed his arm, rubbing it.

"Are these the ones?" Raven asked, hugging his sister. He then gave her a light kiss on her peachy lips and looked the bunch over.

"Yes," she said.

"Stand side by side," Elder said from his throne like chair. "I want the males next to each other, and the females slightly separate."

With that the new fledglings formed a line, the boys close enough to each other that their muscular shoulders were touching. The girls did the same and Elder noticed, that the girls were gripping each other's hands.

"Why do you all look so nervous?" he asked. His hair was dark, and rested against the nape of his neck. He had focused deep brown eyes and a rather slim pale face, with sharp features.

The group stayed silent and he chuckled. He then stood up, coming down from his throne towards them. Raven put his arm around Jesamya and they looked on in interest.

"You," Elder said, pointing at Draco who seemed to stiffen next to Harry who stood in the middle. "Come forward first."

Draco did as he was told and came to a halt in front of Elder.

"Open your mouth," he said. Draco again, did as he was told although he wanted to shoot Jesamya a look. Elder, shorter than all three boys that Jesamya had brought him, took hold of Draco's jaw. He then peered at the fangs protruding from Draco's gums. They were long and sharp. His jaw was rather muscular as well, although it had to be to break through the skin of a mortal.

"You are ideal material for this clan," Elder replied satisfied. At that point, he put his pale hand to Draco's chest. A red light appeared around Draco, almost as if his aura had been revealed and then was gone in a flash. "A trait you need to work on is patience," Elder whispered into his ear. Draco stiffened.

"What?" he snapped. "I hardly think that's true…" Then Draco paused and he flushed. He then cleared his throat.

"Yes sir," Draco said and he returned to his place next to Potter who was snickering. He elbowed Potter in the ribs. He then looked at his chest to find the same marking on his chest that was on Jesamya's…although some of the signs in the inner circle were different from hers. He guessed everyone was going to have a slightly different marking, depending on what he or she had inside of him. In the middle of his marking was a black dragon, and coiled around the dragon's neck was a small snake.

Harry was next. He went through the same examination. Elder then placed his hand to Harry's heart and a vibrant blue light shone around him.

"A trait you need to work on is to let others around you lead," Elder said to Harry. "You'll find that your new companions will be of more help to you if you step aside and allow them to show what they are worth."

Harry nodded and returned to Draco's side.

"You hog the lime light," Draco whispered teasingly.

Harry glared at him, before the curiosity overtook him and he looked at his coven marking. There was a lion in the middle of his circle and different markings from Draco's. There was also a lightning bolt that the lion held in its mouth.

Ron went next. He stood in front of Elder; his blue eyes wide and nervous. Again the same examination and he was given his marking. A deep blue light appeared around him.

"A trait you need to work on is envy. Remember that your true friends are the ones that aren't afraid to tell you what they think. Just because it seems you aren't noticed, doesn't mean people are not looking," Elder replied. Ron seemed a bit confused at this but thanked Elder all the same and returned to his best friend's side. He was blushing furiously and refused to look Harry in the eye. His marking also had a lion in the middle of it, but this lion had a large heart in the middle of its chest, and it had a chain around its neck that had six links to it.

Hermione was called. She walked up to Elder, much as she had approached the sorting hat in first year. She seemed worried and slightly flushed. He examined her carefully, then nodded and put his hand to her chest. She felt herself blush even more as his hand brushed her breasts, although she knew that it couldn't be avoided. A bright light erupted around her that was pale yellow.

"Use your needle sharp eyes to take in the things that matter," Elder said. "Use your talents to bring strength to you and your companions. Have a little more self-confidence in yourself. They know what your worth," Elder said smiling at her. Hermione blushed furiously, glancing at the three boys behind her. Draco wasn't looking at her, but staring at the ceiling. Ron and Harry were smiling kindly. "You're amongst friends," Elder added. "Even though it may not feel that way between you and the new people in your life yet. These are the people who will support you in all that you do, and I hope you will support them in your journeys together as well."

With that Elder called Pansy up and she hurried forward.

Hermione looked at her marking to find a hawk with long graceful wings, in the middle of her marking. It's eyes glowed yellow, and it held a book in its talon, and a key in its beak. The key to knowledge she told herself.

Pansy was engulfed by deep green light as she received her mark.

"Stay loyal to your friends," Elder said. "Remember that your loyalties lie with them. Hold their secrets in confidence and know that as long as you stay loyal to them, they will be loyal to you. Show them the real you…"

After the initiation was complete, the five of them stood together.

"I am very impressed with what you have brought to me," Elder said regarding Jesamya. "I believe we have some very able soldiers here."

Pansy seemed troubled by her marking. The animal in the center of her marking had the head of a swan, but the body of a snake. She remembered Elder saying, show them the real you… Was that what he meant? And things about loyalty… On the outside she smiled and was polite…she knew that. Even to people she didn't like. But on the inside, she wished she could tear all those fake smiling girls to shreds. Was that why she had the marking that she did?

"Pansy," Draco said nudging her out of her thoughts. "We're leaving, let's go."

She nodded and followed the other five of them out. Jesamya smiled.

"Just so you know," she said. "As you grow to know yourselves more, and change for better or for worse, your markings will change with you."

Pansy found herself looking down at her marking again. Perhaps she would change for the better.

**A/N: I hope this chapter kept your interest a bit more. Anyways review and tell me what you think. They're always wanted. :D **


	20. Chapter 20 A Week After Initiation

A/N: Thanks to Arunei and sexymofo. Love you both. You two are the best reviewers I've had so far. It sort of bugs me when some people review your story like once, and then you just stop receiving reviews all together! Anyways, here you go. Hope you enjoy the newest installment.

Disclaimer: MOST characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling. The unfamiliar ones are mine!

Chapter Twenty

**A Week After Initiation**

It was the weekend. Draco stood outside of the door to one of the girl's dormitories in Slytherin. He had knocked only a moment before and waited. There was no answer from the inside. So he opened the door and found a single four-poster bed located between two windows in the center of the room. Its curtains were green and silver. There was a black bra hanging from a lamp on the nightstand, which had a dark leather covering to it. Under the lamp was a small bottle of black nail polish and a wand. He heard someone bustling around in the bathroom to the right of him and he smiled moving towards the door, which was open a crack.

Inside Jesamya stood applying her eyeliner.

"There you are," Draco said pushing the door open slightly. She looked surprised to find him there.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" she asked with a small smirk on her face. Ah yes, a Slytherin indeed.

"Hogsmeade is today," Draco replied, standing behind her. He put his chin on the top of her head and smirked. "All the students are going there to self indulge themselves in sweets and items they don't need."

He was taking in her scent. She smelled sweet, almost like a mix between a fruit and a flower. He took in her low cut blouse, and how it fit her form quite tightly. He wore a black wife beater and a pair of baggy jeans. A strand of his pale blonde hair fell in front of his silver orbs as he stared at her expectantly.

"And?" she asked, with one dark eyebrow raised at him. She smiled and turned around to face him. She looked up into his face, her full lips parted slightly.

"And I was wondering if you'd like to go with me…" he said, staring down at her. "Are you slow or something?"

She glared up at him at first and then laughed. "Is Pansy coming?" she asked.

"Now look. You've gone and ruined the moment…" Draco drawled. "Yes, of course Pansy is coming. I won't be able to get her off of me the whole time. So I was hoping you'd come and be a distraction…"

"For you or for her?" Jesamya asked, her blue-green eyes glinting up at him.

"For both if you'll come," he said, leaning against her, for she'd turned towards the mirror again. His body was warm, as he let both hands rest on the sink on either side of her, near her hips.

"Well I guess," Jesamya said. "But you'll have to try and get along with Hermione and her friends," she replied, pulling out some eye shadow.

"You're going with _her_?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she already invited me to go along," Jesamya said.

"Why? You're a Slytherin." Draco said rather flatly.

"I don't know," Jesamya said. "Do you think you'll survive or do you want to withdraw your invitation?"

"Oh I'll survive," Draco said, an evil smirk crossing his features. He then left the bathroom.

"I'll be back in ten minutes to get you," he yelled. "Be ready."

"Mkay," Jesamya said, feeling her face flush a little bit. Draco had never really showed any type of interest towards her and she didn't quite know what to make of it. She was slightly confused about how close he'd been standing only a moment ago as well. She had thought that him and Pansy were…dating. Even though they didn't really act like it now that she thought about it.

"He's just flirting," she told herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh bloody hell," Ron said as Draco came into view, with Jesamya on one side of him, and Pansy stuffed beneath his arm. Malfoy looked slightly annoyed at how tight Pansy was grasping him around the waist. Jesamya smiled and waved to Ron, walking a bit ahead of the two Slytherins behind her.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, with her brows furrowed. "He asked me if I wanted to go with him to help out with Pansy…"

Ron's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Is she smothering him?" Ron asked with a small chuckle. It was then that they heard Pansy laugh behind them. They looked to see her planting kisses all over Draco's jaw, and he merely stood there taking it.

"I think so," Jesamya said with a laugh.

Hermione and Harry showed up a little while later, coming from the direction of the library.

"Sorry," she said passing Malfoy, trying to slowly get away from Pansy without her noticing. "I had to finish an extra project I was doing for potions," Hermione said. Jesamya nodded.

"Is this going to be your first time coming to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. He was wearing black silky type shirt, which was open, revealing a white shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans.

"No," Jesamya said. "I've been there before. There's a vampire haven in that town."

Harry nodded.

"Are you two finished?" he then called over his shoulder. "We're leaving."

"Yes," Draco said moving to walk towards the group, when Lavender Brown and her best friend Parvati came around the corner. They froze as their eyes met the Slytherins standing in front of their portrait hole.

"Are they bothering you?" Lavender asked Ron. She had had a crush on Ron all year long, but he had never returned her affections. But of course everyone knew that Ron had a thing for Hermione.

"No," Ron said nonchalantly. The girls looked shocked.

"No!" Lavender exclaimed. "What did you do to Ronny?" she cried at Draco who merely scowled at her.

"Nothing quite as serious as I'm going to do to you if you don't leave Draco alone," Pansy snapped, stepping in front of her love bunny. Draco smirked over Pansy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her.

"She can do wonders with curses Brown," Draco purred, causing Pansy to giggle. His eyes were glowing with malice. Jesamya was looking at Harry, and as soon as she caught his eye, she put her finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. He snickered. Hermione was glaring at Malfoy.

"Stop threatening my friends," she snapped. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the hall. "You Gryffindorks coming or not?"

At that Parvati and Lavender looked extremely shocked, confused, and disgusted. Jesamya smiled at them in a friendly manner.

"Come on guys," she said. It was then that the two girls saw a glint of the new girl's fangs and their eyes darkened. The Gryffindor Trio had seemed slightly odd lately. Not only was something different about them, but also they'd been distant from their fellow students.

"Um," Hermione said with a small smile, that was more a cringe. "We'll see you later okay?"

The two girls' mouths dropped open. They looked to Harry and Ron who were looking anywhere but at them.

"You mean you guys actually _want_ to hang out with…with _Malfoy_!" Lavender asked.

The three of them actually thought about it… Why were they going to be seen with him in public? There was only one answer for that though… He was like them. They were all the same.

When Hermione looked at her roommates, she had a different feeling. Like she no longer belonged with them. The people she belonged with were headed towards the ground floor of Hogwarts right now. When she looked to Harry and Ron she saw that they felt the same way. Although they didn't like Malfoy, they felt more comfortable around him. Which was something none of them ever thought they'd feel. He'd openly rejected Voldemort even though he hadn't done it with words. Maybe he was alright.

"We got to go," Ron said apologetically. After that the three of them turned and caught up with Jesamya.

"You know what Parvati?" Lavender said quietly. She felt angry and confused about what her friends had just done. Maybe Harry was going to the dark side and taking all his friends down with them.

"Hmmm?" Parvati asked, watching them go.

"Hell just froze over," Lavender said. She then turned and entered the Gryffindor common room.

A/N: This seemed like a good place to end this chapter but I will be updating very soon. Hope anyone reading this enjoyed it though. Sorry it's a bit shorter than everything else but yeah… Review and tell me what you think:)


	21. Chapter 21 Ron Kicks Ass

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my constant and kind reviewers. **

**GREEN rox my sockx****: I am so glad that you've read all of my stories. As I've already told you, it makes me so happy that you've liked me enough to read them and leave me all of those kind reviews. They're much appreciated!**

**Arunei****: Thanks for all the great advice! I really like that you can give me lots of good ways to improve my upcoming chapters! And of course I love your reviews.**

**sexymofo****: You never fail to make me laugh in your reviews. I'm so glad that you're enjoying my stories. Thanks. **

**Midnight Angels****: Thanks so much for all of your constructive criticism. It really keeps me on my toes and makes it possible for me to improve my writing. **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

They were a swirl of black as they entered Hogsmeade that day. Their heads held high as they marched along side each other. Wizards stepped out of their way as they passed by and a cold shiver went through them when their eyes that seemed almost inhuman fell upon them. Like they were looking deep inside their souls. Their skin was all of the same pallor, gleaming like porcelain. Vampires were never seen in the daytime, so what was this?

A blonde, who almost seemed to be the center of the group, let back his head and he laughed, fangs quite visible to the world around them. Day Walkers were a legend weren't they? It seemed to passerby that they were not. They were almost the most beautiful creatures to walk the Earth, but what lay beyond their pale faces and beautiful voices?

Only demons could be that beautiful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat around a cozy table at the Three Broomsticks. Draco had his arms on the back of the booth's seat. He seemed to be enjoying himself, even though he was in the company of his worst enemies. So why was it they were getting so comfortable around each other? It wasn't exactly that they liked each other, he thought. They just _tolerated_ each other. But they didn't have to, so why was it that they did?

The butter beer was quite good that night. Freshly brewed and he sipped at it staring around thoughtfully at his companions. That was what Elder had called them. They joked and laughed and played around with each other. Was this how friends were supposed to treat one another? He had totally ditched Crabbe and Goyle in the common room that day. But they had been busy doing a project for Professor McGonagall. His gray orbs seemed to glint with thought as the five talked around him.

"You've been awful quiet tonight ferret," Ron said, wiping foam from his top lip. Draco leaned forward, taking his arms out from behind Hermione and Pansy.

"Why are we all here together tonight?" he mused. All five of his fellow vampires fell silent looking at him. They hadn't really been thinking about it truthfully. Never mind the sort of looks they were getting from Gryffindor and Slytherin students alike. It was sort of as if, when they were together, the whole world went away.

"Because we got stuck with you?" Harry asked with a goofy sort of look on his face. The rest of them shrugged. Draco's cold gray eyes turned towards him, but they were lit with a different sort of emotion. Humor. He smiled evilly at Potter.

"I know you speak for everyone except yourself Potter," Draco replied smartly. "You've wanted my ass since the first time you met me."

Harry smiled at him. It was really genuine. Something you didn't see in Slytherin. People in that house only knew how to leer at you. Malfoy didn't even really believe _Blaise_ was his friend. There were some ugly thoughts in that man's head. Really ugly thoughts. Not always directed Draco's way, but on other occasions…

Draco blinked out of his contemplation and stared around him.

"This isn't right," Malfoy said. "We hate each other remember? We could hardly be in the same room together. And if you left us alone, forget it! They'd come in to find me and Potter unconscious on the floor! Remember that Potter?"

Hermione was snickering next to Draco.

"Your spells had collided and blown up in your faces!" she laughed. The rest joined in.

"I remember that!" Pansy said. "Draco's face was turquoise for a month!"

"That spell was supposed to hit his hair," Harry replied sheepishly. "He'd tried to do the same thing to me, only he was trying to turn my hair green to match my eyes."

Draco chuckled.

"Potter got it worse," he said.

Jesamya smiled contently as she watched the five of them come together. It was strange watching them do it, but they were slowly beginning to put their differences aside. She supposed they would always quarrel but the magic in the blood was what brought the vampire species together. At least when it came to covens. It was basic instinct to stick with those close to you, safety and companionship. That's what a coven offered you. Someone to watch your back while keeping you company. Vamps had a lot of enemies in the world.

"Everything on me was turquoise for a while there," Harry said. "Even my teeth and the inside of my mouth!"

The group giggled when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Look at this," came a voice familiar to Draco. He looked up to find Blaise Zabini standing behind Jesamya who had sat up a little straighter as she sensed someone behind her. Draco looked up to meet dark eyes staring back at his.

"Hi?" he said. "What can I do for you Zabini?"

"What are you doing with the Wonder Trio, Malfoy?" Zabini snapped pointing down at Potter and Weasley.

"What does it look like?" Draco asked. "We're having a B beer together."

"You're mingling with the enemy," Blaise hissed.

"Like you don't do that every weekend!" Malfoy said with a sneer. "Weren't you and Ginny Weasley getting together for awhile there?"

At this Ron stiffened quite noticeably.

"What!" Blaise snapped. "I-"

"_You_ were with _my_ sister?" Ron asked, his face and ears turning fiery red as his blue eyes clouded over with rage. He stood slowly and faced Blaise who merely smirked at him.

"What are you going to do about it Weasley?" he asked, taking in Ron's thin frame. Before the change, Malfoy would've doubted Ron's ability to fight Blaise. He was thin and lanky, which meant he would most likely be off balance. But now, he felt very sorry for Blaise. He could sense power coming off of the Super Weasel and he sat back waiting for the fireworks to take place.

"Ron," Hermione said quietly, reaching for Weasley's arm. "Calm down."

"No!" he said, moving his arm out of her grasp. Hermione looked slightly hurt. "This ass hole-" But he trailed off not really able to finish. "Ginny," he said quietly.

It was then that he turned around and punched Zabini square in the nose. People around them gasped at the sight of Ron Weasley jumping on Blaise. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him up. A few wizards were making it to the scene to break up the fight.

"You-" Ron growled punching him. "Stay-" another good crack to the noggin, "Away-" Whack! "From-" Whack! "My-" Whack! "Sister!" Crack!

It was then that Harry leapt to his feet, getting over his stunned disbelief and grabbed a hold of Ron by his robes, pulling him back like a rabid dog on a choke chain.

"That's enough!" Potter said giving Ron a firm shake. At this point every one at the little not-so-cozy table anymore was standing.

"We should go," Pansy said staring down at Blaise. "Before we get kicked out." The rest of them nodded vigorously. Good thing there hadn't been any teachers in the Three Broomsticks at that point.

Draco stayed a little ways behind the rest and bent down to help Blaise up.

"You messed with the wrong Weasley tonight," he drawled in Blaise's ear. "Pulling out the sister card? That was cold of me wasn't it?" He then pushed Blaise roughly into the booth seat and walked off to find Potter and the rest waiting for him outside.

"I've got to hand it to you Weasel," Draco said clapping Ron on the shoulder. "That was some handy work you did on him."

Ron grumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Bloody Slytherins," and stalked off.

The sky was darkening steadily and you could see Hogwarts students making their way back up to the school.

"Should we be turning back now?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

At that, the six left Hogsmeade for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a light tapping on the window. It was persistent and slightly annoying. Blue-green eyes shot open in the night and she groaned looking at the clock on the nightstand. It was two o'clock in the morning. She got up, pulling her baggy black T-shirt over her butt and opened the blinds to see what, or rather who was making that noise. She found a pair of silver gleaming eyes staring back at her. She opened her window and let him enter.

"I thought you'd never open up," Draco said landing and leaning his broom against the wall. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked. She wasn't trying to sound rude.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me for a bit," Draco replied. "You see, I couldn't sleep and I didn't really feel like waking Pansy. It's not pretty."

"And you think this is?" Jesamya asked motioning up to her untidy hair and slack face.

"Anything's better than that!" Draco replied. "She looks like a green monster!" He was referring to her facemask that she wore.

"Just let me get something else on," Jesamya replied, feeling the night calling to her as it often did when she woke at this hour.

"What's wrong with that?" Draco asked, motioning to her T-shirt.

"It's all I'm wearing," Jesamya said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Draco questioned slyly.

"Just hold on," she said smiling. She then began digging through her drawers, for her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. She pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on under her T-shirt.

"Ready?" he asked. She put on a pair of socks and nodded.

With that Draco climbed onto his broom, motioning for her to climb on behind him. She did as he asked and he reached around and grasped her small wrists in his hands. He then wrapped her arms around his muscular waist and slowly flew out of the window. When they were out of the window he picked up speed and began flying up towards the top of a tower.

"Where are we going?" she asked, putting her mouth right next to his ear. He felt a shiver going through him as her lips brushed his earlobe.

"You'll see," he replied.

**A/N: There. That's all for now. Thanks so much again to my kind and constant reviewers. I love you all:D**


	22. Chapter 22 A Rickety Old Tower

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers as always. I hope this chapter is as good as any others before it. Tell me what you think:D**

Chapter Twenty-Two **A Rickety Old Tower**

Jesamya watched as they approached a rickety looking tower. It was pointed and it looked like it was swaying slightly in the breeze. When Draco reached the very top she saw that the point of the roof was actually flat and wide. He landed right above it and stepped off of his broom.

"Here we are," he said. "I discovered this spot in my second year when my practice snitch flew up here."

"Wow," Jesamya said admiring the view that stretched for miles and miles, never ending. Her hair whipped around her shoulders making her look like some sort of dark angel as she spun in a small circle to see what else there was to see. "This is wonderful."

"Yeah," Draco said. "I come up here to escape," he replied. "Sometimes I just want to get away from everything and everyone. It's also great when you're trying to hide from a professor or something. I really don't think anyone else knows about this tower."

"Except for me," Jesamya said sitting down on the roof, placing her elbows on her knees.

"Right, and if you tell anyone I shall have to kill you," Draco replied calmly. Jesamya scowled at him as he sat down next to her. He smiled toothily at her and elbowed her lightly in the ribs.

"Lighten up toots," he said. "I was only joking."

"Yeah sure you were," Jesamya snapped, even though she was smiling at him. It was quiet for a moment as the two of them merely marveled at the sight that lay before them. "The world is our playground," Jesamya whispered.

Draco looked over at her in interest. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"This," she said motioning out towards the black oblivion. "Is all ours. We belong everywhere. The life of a vampire has no boundaries. We live where we want to, eat where we want to, and rest where we want to."

"You make it sound so easy," Draco muttered.

"It'll get easier with age Draco," Jesamya said smiling. "It just seems hard right now…"

He sighed and leaned back on his elbows.

"So why was it that you called me here?" Jesamya said after a moment. "Why didn't you wake Pansy or Hermione?"

Draco snickered at that comment and shook his head.

"Truthfully?" he asked. She was staring expectantly at him. "I didn't feel like listening to Pansy talk about herself. And I really didn't want to hear any of Granger's brainy theories about how the world works and how things should be. I wanted to talk to you."

Jesamya stared at him slightly puzzled. Her eyes caught the light just right and seemed to be glowing. He sought her out simply for her company?

"There's just something about you," Draco said looking at her thoughtfully. "You're so calm and sometimes that's exactly what I need to wind down."

She felt herself blush.

"Glad I could help," she replied, leaning back so that she was eye level with him. "So, are you and Pansy a couple?"

Draco's eyes widened a bit and he laughed.

"No!" he said. "What made you think _that_?"

"Oh I don't know… The small fact that she's always slobbering all over you, or hanging off one of your arms," Jesamya said.

"Yes well the girl adores me but I tire of her easily, just as I assume she tires of me," Draco said. Jesamya nodded.

"So what about you? Do you have a significant other?" Draco asked. Jesamya shook her head.

"Never really had the time for one," she said. "We used to do a lot of traveling around with the coven, my brother and I. And those men are my family. I don't think any of them saw me like that. I know I certainly didn't see any of them in any other way."

"I don't know why they wouldn't," Draco said, taking in her slim figure that was fit with smooth curves. And her face… it was flawless. In his opinion there was really nothing to dislike when it came to her appearance. And she was smart too. Not Granger smart…but the real kind of smart that didn't come from books.

She flushed even more and looked away from him with a shy smile. "Thanks," she said. She didn't know why she was all of a sudden so hot. She thought she was probably just nervous or something. When all of this thought was going on in her head, she felt cool lips press against hers. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and she leaned back, looking at him questioningly.

"What was that for?" she asked bashfully, her usually pale cheeks still rosy from the flattery.

"Don't ask questions," Draco said. He then leaned forward and kissed her again. He didn't know why, but ever since he'd met her in the Black Widow, he'd been attracted to her. He didn't usually like girls with dark hair, but she was different. She was quite sexy and she didn't have to try.

He broke away from her, to find her lips slightly parted.

"Wow," she said with a content smile.

"Yeah," Draco said cockily. "I get that a lot."

She slapped his shoulder and sat up. "You have to be one of the most conceited immortal beings that I've ever met," she muttered, dusting off her T-shirt.

"You know it," he replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy sat in her dormitory, her arms crossed. She was extremely angry. What was he doing with _her_? That girl that hadn't even been in his life that long. She wore a locket that grew hot every time Draco was near to her, and it had woken her up instantly. But when she looked out her window, she saw him hovering a little ways away, waiting for Jesamya.

She hadn't really liked the new girl from the beginning but hadn't said anything because she didn't feel that she was a really big threat. Not until she started coming around more and more. Just like the night Pansy had gone out to feed for the first time. She was hoping it would just be her and Draco, but nooooooo. He'd invited Jesamya along. He said she'd be good to give Pansy tips on the art of feeding. When Pansy had looked over, she'd seen Jesamya kiss Draco on the lips. But she'd disregarded it because it wasn't necessarily a passionate kiss but it was _something_.

And he'd picked her over Pansy. What could that mean?

She scowled in the dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron?" came a feminine voice from outside of his curtains. Ron woke with a start and rolled onto his side.

"Hermione?" he asked. He slid the curtains open to find her staring down at him in the dark. She sat down on his bed and smiled. She seemed to be tired but she also looked bothered about something.

"I was wondering if you were all right," she whispered. "You were so angry at the Three Broomsticks and you yelled and I was just coming to see if you were feeling any better."

He had remembered the hurt look on her face when he hadn't let her touch him.

"Yeah," he said. "I got a lot of frustration out on that bastard."

"I can't believe Ginny," Hermione said scowling. "Malfoy isn't even as bad as Zabini! I've heard some disgusting things about him."

"Me too, Hermione. Me too," Ron said patting her arm. "I just hope Ginny isn't still seeing him. I think he gave her something though. She was visiting Madam Pomfrey for two months straight. When I asked she said that she was getting rashes all over her arse," Ron mused. "I thought maybe she'd sat in something that wasn't quite meant to have contact with human skin."

Hermione laughed softly. "I remember that!" she exclaimed quietly. "She couldn't sit down the whole time!"

They laughed in the dark and Hermione felt better knowing Ron wasn't angry any more.

"Do you think this is all it's cut out to be?" Hermione asked after awhile. Ron paused staring at her.

"Being a vampire?" he asked. She nodded, resting her head on his hard stomach.

"I hope so," Ron replied, suddenly serious. "Or else we're all in for a rough ride. And if that's the case, Malfoy will pay."

**A/N: Yeah so sorry it's taken me sooooo long to write this chapter. As it is summer and I've been hanging out and I've been busy. I will always find time to write though. I hope you all liked it. And if my sister is reading this story she should leave me a review. That would be nice. And she also owes me a cookie. Anyways, love to all as I have said many times before. Review and tell me what you think. I hope certain things don't seem too rushed. :D**


	23. Chapter 23 An Argument Between BZ & DM

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews. Thanks so much to **

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Draco came to his window after he'd dropped Jesamya off. He'd found that it had been shut on him and this made him angry. Someone had shut him out? He knocked but nobody answered on the inside. He knocked harder and still nothing. He knew that someone was awake inside but they weren't coming to his aid. So he lifted his foot and kicked open the window. He'd forgotten his wand inside so there was no other way for him to get in. The glass shattered all over the floor and a light was turned on. He threw his broom in and fell through the window after it, landing with the grace of a cat.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" came someone's angry voice. It wasn't groggy though and he knew he hadn't woken anybody. He looked over to find Crabbe and Goyle sleeping soundly still, both snoring quite loudly. It was Blaise who'd spoken.

"You shut the window. I had to get in some how, and I didn't see you coming to let me in. What did you expect?" Draco snapped, brushing small shards of glass off of his cloak. He then picked up his wand off of his bed and repaired the window.

"Did you go off to feed?" Blaise asked nosily. Draco looked up really seeing him for the first time. His face was still slightly bruised from Weasley's fists and his lip was a few sizes too big.

"No actually," Draco muttered. Blaise got up and walked over to Draco, standing in front of him.

"What were you doing with Potter and his gang?" Blaise inquired. "I know what you did to them!"

Draco shook his head and turned to put his cloak in a drawer when Blaise spun him around. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I know you're not going to try and intimidate it out of me," Draco said coldly, feeling Blaise's warm hands tighten on his muscular shoulders.

"Why?" Blaise pushed on. "Why them? Why not me? I'm your _friend _Malfoy. Why would you give them the gift?"

"The _gift_? That's rich Blaise," Draco said letting out a mocking laugh. By this point Crabbe and Goyle were beginning to stir. "And would a friend call me by my last name?"

"I've been there from the beginning and you know it! I deserve this!" Blaise snapped.

"You want to know why I haven't given you the _gift_?" Draco asked, his voice dripping with venom. "You would be my greatest mistake, _Zabini_. To make you into what I am would mean a lot of unnecessary destruction."

"Why do you say that?" Blaise snapped shoving Draco. At this point a vein was popping in Draco's temple and he was beginning to get very angry. He was holding off though, because he knew he'd do a lot worse than Weasley. He'd crush Blaise Zabini's whole body as if he were a human meat grinder.

"The only reason you want this is because you see power. And knowing you and your purely Slytherin mind, you'd take the power and run with it," Draco hissed, his fists clenched at his sides. "Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint the Dark Lord would you?"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked. At this, Draco pulled his black muscle shirt over his head revealing his coven mark.

"If I made you, you'd be a traitor to your precious _Dark Lord_," Draco spat. "My coven works against him."

Blaise looked shocked just as he realized exactly what it was Draco had told him.

"You've betrayed your family," he whispered. Draco sneered.

"So?" Draco snapped. "Father was never proud of me anyway."

"Draco?" came Crabbe's voice from across the room.

"What?" Draco snarled throwing Crabbe a very nasty look.

"Is what he says true?" he asked, wringing his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, what of it?" Draco asked, his muscular chest heaving from trying to suppress anger.

"Does this mean we can't be friends any more?" he asked. "With you betraying your family and all that."

Draco sighed inwardly.

"You're going to the Dark Lord aren't you?" Draco asked as Blaise leaned against Draco's dresser looking very bad tempered, yet interested in the new conversation taking place.

"I only supported him because I thought you did," Crabbe replied. Draco had never realized it but he had two very loyal cronies on his side, for Goyle was nodding along with Crabbe.

"Despite your father?" Draco asked surprised.

"You're way cooler than my father will ever be," Crabbe admitted.

Blaise snickered shaking his head.

"Looks like your two boyfriends still want you Malfoy," he said. With that comment, both Crabbe and Goyle stood cracking their knuckles threateningly. And it just dawned on Draco that they'd make two very powerful vampires. And they'd just said they'd remain loyal to him…

Blaise seemed to shrink into himself a bit, remembering the most recent beating he'd taken. He didn't want another one, especially from two guys way bigger than the Weasel. Draco had jumped over his bed and walked to the door, locking it.

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked, all the cockiness gone from his voice.

It was then that Draco walked over to Crabbe.

"Do you want this?" he asked, pointing to his fangs. Crabbe, despite not having many brains, knew this was a big decision. He'd be rejecting the Dark Lord and defying his father just as Draco did. But it seemed to be a good cause. The Dark Lord was a bad man; even he could see that. He nodded, slightly scared as he saw Draco's eyes turn black, the corneas lined in blood.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Blaise snapped, crossing his arms. He watched as Draco bent, moving Crabbe's head to the side. He saw his fangs puncture Crabbe's skin and the big guy tensed and then relaxed as Draco began to feed on him. Goyle watched in fascination, wondering if he'd be offered a place at Draco's side as well. Of course, Draco had to keep his lap dogs didn't he?

It wasn't long before Draco took one of his nails and put a slit across his wrist. Blood poured from the wound as though Draco had too much in his body, and he quickly put the open cut to Crabbe's mouth. Blaise saw Crabbe latch onto the wound and start drinking. He was slightly repelled by the sight and mesmerized at the same time. The changes immediately started to take effect. Draco drew back and then presented Goyle with same _gift_ he'd just given Crabbe.

Goyle accepted it as well and then when it was done Blaise spoke from the farthest part of the room.

"Won't Dumbledore love to hear what you've been up to," he whispered, not realizing Draco had heard. In an instant Draco was gone from his sight, appearing instantly in front of Blaise, a trail of black smoke in his wake. He grabbed Blaise's throat and lifted him up off of his feet.

"If you tell anybody at all, I'll make sure that I personally slaughter you," Draco whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Blaise had grasped Draco's wrist with both of his hands trying to get the pissed vampire off of him. Draco smirked evilly dropping him. Blaise fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, gasping. Crabbe and Goyle had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

"Sweet dreams," Draco said. He then sat down on his bed, but it was clear he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

He had no idea Blaise planned to tell a very certain someone about his son's betrayal.

**A/N: There you have it people. I'd really love a review from each and every one of you that read this chapter! Love to all! I will be updating soon!**


	24. Chapter 24 A Secret Unraveling

**A/N: Hello to all. Thank you for all the kind reviews that you've left me. Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**A Secret Unraveling**

_Dear Lucius Malfoy,_

_I'm afraid I have some troubling news for you. Last night your son and I had a disagreement… I must say that at first I thought his new state of being would be a great opportunity for us to gain power for He Who Must Not Be Named. But as I have learned from Draco, he has joined forces with a rival vampire coven against the Dark Lord! He confessed it all last night when I confronted him. He's also brain washed Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle right before my eyes. They openly chose him over our side and I found it quite disturbing. But wait, Mr. Malfoy, it gets worse! He's become the best of friends with Potter and his two impudent followers. I was disgusted with him and I thought that you deserved to know. There is a traitor in our midst. He's even let himself be marked by this unknown coven. I saw the tattoo myself. It had strange markings inside of two rings, with the image of a dragon in the middle… I thought that may be important to find out who he's made alliances with. If you need any more of my assistance to find out what is going on here, I will be more than happy to be of service to you and your cause. _

_Sincerely,_

_Blaise Zabini _

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, the letter clutched tightly in his shaking hands. His own son? Of course he had his doubts about what young Zabini had said but why would he lie about something so serious? Would Draco really do this?

Lucius crumpled the letter and threw it across the room, his nostrils flared slightly, as he stroked his chin, deep in thought. Draco becoming friends with that brat Potter? Something didn't quite add up. And what was this? An unknown coven? Too many questions and so little time to figure things out.

"Narcissa!" he called. His wife entered his study in her apron.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"I've got a headache. Will you rub my temples for me?" he asked. She sighed and came around to the back of his seat. Her soft fingertips kneaded his head and he groaned, leaning into her touch. She smiled as her husband purred and giggled like she did much in her girlhood.

"You should try to relax a bit more, Luce," she replied. "This much stress can't be good for anybody. I think we should go on a vacation… Some where tropical to get away from things for a bit."

"Ah, as nice as that sounds dear, not this month. Maybe during the holiday," Lucius muttered. After a short pause he added, "Have you been in touch with Draco dear?"

"No. I assume he's been busy trying to adapt to the changes his body is undergoing," Narcissa said softly. "Or he's having too much fun with this immortality that he's totally forgotten about us. Violence always fascinated that child," she sighed. "I think that's your doing Lucius."

"I shouldn't have let him attend so many Death Eater meetings in his boyhood," Lucius said, smiling up at his wife, shielding how he was really feeling inside. She laughed, leaning down and planting a curt kiss on his forehead.

"I've got to get back to the gardening," she replied. "I had come back into the house to get my sun hat."

"Why didn't you use one of the house elves?" Lucius asked.

"Because I have legs and I know how to use them. I don't have to be lazy just because we have house elves," Narcissa replied.

With that, she left, flipping her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder. He sighed and went back to the paper work he was filling out. What was he going to do? If what Blaise said was indeed true, he'd have to kill his own son… A small tinge hit Lucius in his gut and he cringed at the thought. His only son?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco came into view flocked by his two cronies. That was a strange sight to Harry and Ron because they hadn't seen him in the company of Crabbe and Goyle in ages.

"What's hanging squares?" Draco called loudly.

"I swear, where ever he goes he has to create a scene," Ron grumbled, returning back to his homework.

"Get lost Malfoy," Harry called across the grass, although his old malicious tone had long since disappeared.

"Why get lost when I could sit here safe and sound in the company of you losers?" Draco asked plopping down on the grass in front of them. "Where's your Granger Babe?"

"Hey!" Ron growled.

"Just wondering," Draco said holding up his hands. "Really though? Where are all the girls?"

"Don't know," Harry said. "I think Hermione was in the library. Jesamya and Pansy are yours to look after."

"They most certainly are not!" Draco snapped.

"Are too," Harry said.

"Anyways, what's with Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron demanded looking up at the two silent but deadly men.

"Oh right," Draco said. "About that. I've um… made them into one of us," Draco said with a shrug. "No biggy."

"No biggy?" Ron asked. "Malfoy you're really going crazy wild with all of this don't you think?"

"No," Malfoy said simply. "What would I be with out Crabbe and Goyle?"

"A little white ferret," Harry said. Draco picked a dandelion out of the grass and threw it at Harry.

"You murder all things that are happy," Harry said, picking up the wilting dandelion. He frowned and threw it over his shoulder.

"And I also think we may have a problem with Zabini," Draco added. "He's threatened to tell my little secret to my father. Which means that the Death Eaters will soon get wind as well as the Dark Lord."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle cringed, leaning away from Harry.

"Yes, that guy," Draco replied. "The one who reminds me of that muggle performer Michael Jackson… I think it's the fact that neither of them have a nose…"

"There's a muggle performer who doesn't have a nose?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Right," Draco said, nodding. "It's from all of the cosmetic face altering surgery from what my mother says. She likes his music."

"I thought your mother hates all things muggle," Potter said.

"No, that's my father. My mother just lets people assume that about her," Draco corrected.

"What's up guys?" came Jesamya. She plopped down on the grass next to Ron and smiled up at Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as she'd looked away, she took a double take and returned her attention to them.

"You've turned them?" she asked Draco.

"Yeah, what of it?" Draco asked.

"No more," Jesamya said, giving him a stern look. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Like that hasn't happened!" Hermione said, suddenly appearing before them looking out of breath. She was a bit messier than she usually was.

"Parvati and Lavender have told everyone that we're becoming "friends" with Malfoy. It's gotten all around Gryffindor!" she panted, holding her chest.

"Slow down girl!" Malfoy said. He pulled her down to sit between him and Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They know!" Hermione said. "Harry, they know about us!"

The whole group fell silent looking at her astounded.

"Hermione what happened?" Ron asked soothingly.

"YOU!" came a shriek that made all seven of the vampires jump. They looked up to find their missing member storming up to them pointing at Jesamya.

"What?" Jesamya asked, her eyes wide.

"What were you doing with my Draco last night!" Pansy screamed.

"I hardly think this is the right time or place to discuss _that_," Jesamya snapped, rolling her eyes.

"I disagree, it's the perfect time!" she yelled.

"Pansy…" Draco began.

"I've worked very hard to get this jerk to even notice me-"

"Pansy?" Draco asked again.

"Six years! And then some new girl-"

"Pansy?" Draco asked a little louder.

"-just comes waltzing in here and undoes all of my work! And I'm not going to let that stand! At all!"

"PANSY!" everyone screamed in unison.

"Believe me it can wait!" Draco bellowed at her. "Sit down and SHUT UP!"

Everyone nodded, glaring up at her. She did as she was told falling silent with her hands in her lap.

"Anyways," Draco huffed. "Continue, Granger."

"I was in our lavatory in the dorm when Parvati and Lavender just barged in on me. They cornered me and started asking me all of these questions! Like, were we now traitors and was Harry joining the dark side and taking us down with him… Or something like that. And I was trying to convince them that that was NOT what was going on. And then Lavender yelled, 'NOW,' and all of these sixth year Gryffindor girls came flooding in. They jumped on me and pried my mouth open!" Hermione said.

That explained why she looked so untidy.

"It won't be long now before everyone knows! Two of the loudest girls in the school just found out," Hermione frowned at them. "I'm sorry guys, I should've fought harder."

"Why didn't you just erase their memories?" Malfoy asked scowling.

"Because that's illegal throughout the wizarding world!" Hermione snapped.

"That never stopped me," Draco grumbled. "When are you going to get some back bone Granger?"

"How about I stand you in front of a mob of angry teenage girls and see if you don't freeze up," Hermione threatened.

"No thanks, I've had my dose of angry teenage girls today," Draco said throwing a nasty look Pansy's way. Pansy merely shot daggers at Draco with her eyes.

"Well, Draco's just told us that we may have bigger problems," Harry said calmly. "Blaise Zabini's threatened to tell the Death Eaters that Draco's joined forces with us. Once the Dark Lord knows that there's a force slightly more powerful than magic coming after him, he'll probably want to get his hands on Draco or maybe even one of us for questioning."

"What do you mean, 'maybe one of us?'" Draco snapped. "Of course he'll be wanting to get his nasty fingers on you Potter."

"So how do you think we stop Blaise from talking?" Harry asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have reason to believe that we have a problem on our hands my Lord," Lucius Malfoy said, kneeling at the Dark Lord's feet. "A letter from Zabini's son arrived this morning.

"And what does young Blaise have to say?" Voldemort asked, looking down at Lucius through his narrowed snake eyes.

"That an enemy vampire coven is going to rise against you," Lucius muttered. He conveniently left out the part about his son gallivanting off with the rogue vampires.

"And where did he get this bit of information?" Voldemort hissed, leaning forward in his seat. Lucius felt his heart begin to pound.

"From my son," he said curtly.

**A/N: Alright, there you have it people! Tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome! Oh, and for those of you that are reading both of my stories, I will be updating on I Write For Me soon. No worries! Sorry it's taken me so long though. **


	25. Chapter 25 Battle Cries

**A/N: Thanks so much for those of you who took the time to review. You keep reviewing, I keep writing as long as I am inspired! Anyways… Here's a new chapter. Hope every one likes it. **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

They stood in rows, clad in black just as the Death Eaters wore. Their leader stood before them talking to a group of them in particular. There were six younger vampires standing in front of him listening intently as he gave them instructions.

"The young ones have to leave the shelter of that school soon," the male vampire told them. "They're young. It's a wonder that they've lasted this long with out blood. I've heard some interesting things about this particular group. They're day walkers."

The younger vampires had to shield their surprise. They'd heard of this specific breed of vampire but none of them believed in such a creature that wasn't damned to the night. Nobody knew Daduayus the Great's secret. How did he make a vampire that could walk in the light?

The room they stood in was large and dimly lit by torches.

"You are to watch for this young group. Last I heard, there are six in the group. Three females and three males. I've also heard they're quite elite for their age. Don't underestimate their powers as vampires or wizards."

"They're wizards as well?" asked one male vampire, concealing his concern. He didn't need to get fried by spells.

"Yes. As Lord Voldemort has told me, although I don't know where he gets his information," the elder male said.

All six vampires seemed to be holding their breath now.

"Go on then," their leader told them. "Hunt them down and execute them on the spot. If you can find a way past the magical barricades to get inside of the building and attack directly, I would be very pleased."

The six bowed, placing a fist against their hearts, and then turned and marched down the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco waited for the rest of his mini clan to arrive. He'd gotten out earlier than most, because he was able to get his homework done. They had agreed to meet down by the pond at twelve o'clock sharp. He kept an eye on Gryffindor tower and glanced at his watch. One minute after twelve. Any minute now…

He saw Hermione and a couple others emerge on the balcony. The boys must have been Harry and Ron. The three hopped up on the railing, each then quickly dropping down, landing gracefully at the bottom.

Granger's roommates must have been in bed or else they would've come another way. They began walking stealthily across the grounds, keeping to the shadow to avoid being seen by any teachers who may still be awake. They were met by four more people that were waiting in the shadows and they began making their way to the pond towards Draco. He smirked and moved deeper into the darkness.

"Where's Draco?" Crabbe asked. "I thought he left from the library."

"He's there," Jesamya said with a small smile. She could see two tiny specks of light, which had to be Draco's eyes peaking out at them from the cover of the trees next to the black water in the pond. Draco moved out of her view again, and a second pair of eyes appeared somewhere behind him.

Draco felt someone watching him. He turned slowly and found a set of glowing eyes peering at him in the darkness. He gave his eyes a second to adjust and he saw the outline of a man. This being's vibes were strong… Draco froze… But how did they get past the barricades?

He glanced back at his approaching companions and pulled his wand lightning quick.

"Stupefy!" he whispered. A light shot from his wand illuminating the trees that lined the lake and alarmed them. He'd hit the unsuspecting vampire square in the chest with the spell, and the vampire fell to the ground perfectly still.

Draco heard running footsteps and he turned to find all of his companions at his side, with their wands drawn.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. "Who did you stupefy?"

Draco turned in bewilderment. How did she know the exact spell he used? She would never fail to disturb him further with her brains.

"Lumos," Draco muttered. A small light appeared at the end of his wand, and slowly brightened, illuminating the body on the floor. They circled around him and looked down. Draco recognized the Death Eater like attire. He knelt next to the body and lifted up his sleeve. There as he suspected was the dark mark, and under it the words: _Clan V_

Draco inhaled sharply, much like a hiss and stood.

"He's _theirs_," Draco said turning to Hermione and the others. "He's the Dark Lord's!"

"If he's here that means there's others," Harry whispered. The group unconsciously drew closer together looking around them.

"I don't sense any others," Draco whispered.

"Neither do I," Jesamya said.

"Does that mean he's a spy then?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps," Jesamya said. "But I doubt he's the only one in the area. He may be the only one on school grounds. There's probably other's outside of the gate.

"Does that mean we shouldn't go?" Pansy asked. "We don't know how many could be out there."

"I think we should. Give all those bastards the what for!" Ron said, the anger in his voice quite apparent. "What do they think they're doing here?"

"Shhh!" Jesamya said abruptly. They all fell silent listening. A slow almost mournful cry was coming from somewhere farther off. It became louder and grew into more of a shriek. A battle cry.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Crabbe asked, covering his ears as the noise grew more insistent.

"They want war," Jesamya whispered. "This one," she said pointing down to the vampire lying on the floor. "Must have used his mind to tell them he'd been attacked."

"They're going to wake the whole school," Pansy said uncertainly.

"No," Jesamya said. "That cry can only be heard by vampire ears. It's not meant to challenge anyone else."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked as the cry was joined by other supernatural voices. It made it impossible to hear how many were out there but it sounded like a lot.

"Take them on," Ron said, holding out his wand. "What have we got that they _don't_ have?"

"Magic," Draco muttered thoughtfully. "Or we can just threaten to kill their guinea pig here," Draco leaned down next to the still vampire. "In the most excruciating ways."

"Stop drooling Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "We're not going to torture him."

"Okay so what do you suggest?" Draco asked looking a little put off.

The battle cry had reached a ridiculous volume and it began to hurt their ears.

"They're using a technique," Jesamya said. "Do you hear the way they made their voices join together like that? Like a pack of wolves… It's almost like they're trying to make it sound like there's more of them. Which means they can't have more than the amount we have."

"So what? You say we have a good chance taking them on?" Ron asked.

"Probably, because you fledglings need more blood. You can't wait much longer, and you can't murder any students. And you can't make new vampires either, so we have to get into muggle London," Jesamya replied.

"So do we just charge them?" Ron asked. "Cause I'm ready if that's what you want to do!"

"Calm down Super Weasel," Draco said. "We have to be more strategic than running out there like a bunch of maniacs."

"Exactly," Jesamya said thoughtfully, pacing around the stupefied vampire on the floor. "To except a challenge and be civil, we have to return a battle cry. To do a surprise attack we don't respond. But they know we're here so I don't know how well that will work. If we can sense them, and they've made themselves known, they can sense us."

"I say we let them know we're coming," Draco said. "Give them time to prepare."

"Don't be cocky," Hermione hissed. "For all you know they hold enough power to slaughter us just by making eye contact."

Draco looked at her for a moment or two, his eyebrows raised.

"Sheesh Granger, don't be so pessimistic," Draco said.

Jesamya brought her hands to her mouth and cupped them together to serve as an amplifier. Then a low mournful cry escaped her, seeming to come from deep in her throat. It became more savage and loud as the battle cry went on.

Draco listened carefully, then cupped his hands in front of his mouth and let out the same cry, followed by the rest of the mini vampire clan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They've responded!" said one of the males looking slightly worried. "What will we do? They've already got Caesar in their grasp!"

"Don't fear them," hissed April grabbing her younger brother by the arm, and giving it a fierce squeeze.

"It's not them I fear," her younger brother whispered, his eyes wide like the full moon. "It's their magic!"

"It would only take a small flick of the wrist to snap their wands in half," said another male next to them. "Why fear magic when it's so fragile?"

April smirked at him.

**A/N: There you have it. Don't forget to review people! It's important to me that I know what you think:D**


	26. Chapter 26 The Truth About Elder

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long. There were problems on the website and I couldn't update for a while so yeah. My document manager was being silly. :( Anyways. Will be updating as long as reviews are coming in. Hope you all like this chapter:D Sorry so short.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Where are they?" April whispered in the darkness. It had been a little over a half an hour and all was quiet behind the dark gates of Hogwarts.

"Perhaps they've snuck by," her younger brother whispered.

"They responded to the battle call," Mikael whispered. "They've got to be near by. I can feel them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's lips curled into a bitter smile as he watched them from behind. They'd hopped the fence and landed on the ground silently, watching their enemy.

"Where are they?" a female asked.

"Perhaps they've snuck by," a younger looking vampire said.

Draco grinned.

"We're right behind you," he thought. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He uttered a spell and the largest male vampire went down in the brush. As if on que, three more jets of light escaped the bushes and hit the last three vampires standing. Two females and the younger male.

"And we've still got Caesar!" Ron said triumphantly. "Let's make them prisoners of war!"

Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind Draco holding Caesar, who was still motionless, his face set in an expression of shock. His eyes darted back and forth taking in all of the able bodied vampires and a low shriek escaped his lips.

Draco picked up one of the stupefied females and threw her over his shoulder.

"We've got to get them to the coven," Jesamya said. "Elder will want to have a chat with them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the Black Widow. The vampires around them hissed when they saw who the young wizard vampires brought along with them. Draco had to admit it was an intimidating environment. He'd expected a bit more of a fight out of his enemy though, for they were the Dark Lord's guardians. He knew Voldemort wouldn't be pleased if he knew what lousy soldiers he had for protectors.

They entered Elder's chambers to find the dark haired man sitting on his throne, a young female vampire rubbing his feet. His eyes narrowed when they fell upon his newest members of his coven standing before him bearing gifts.

"This is not the cloak I asked to receive for my birthday," Elder whispered staring at Voldemort's soldiers.

"They were sent after us," Jesamya said coming forward. "We've brought them to you for an interrogation."

Elder waved the girl away and stood up, sliding his feet into slippers.

"What have you done to them?" he asked when he noticed the state the vampire enemies were in.

"We've stupefied them," Draco replied, letting his hostage fall to the floor with a heavy thump. A small groan escaped the girl named April's mouth.

"Well lift the spell on this one first," Elder replied looking down at the largest male vampire. "I think I know him from somewhere…"

Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered the counter spell. The man immediately came back to life. He flew to his feet and made an escape for the door. But Ron being the fiery young man that he was, darted after him, tackling him to the ground. He hated Death Eaters.

"Thank you Ronald," Elder whispered venomously as he recognized the vampire. "Micah," he hissed.

"Alexander," the vampire Micah said quietly.

"Who's this?" Jesamya asked slightly confused.

"Micah is my mortal brother," Elder said. "Before Conlan of Ireland turned us. We were twin boys at birth. We were poverty stricken in our youth. Conlan found us ill and dying in France when the plague hit. I thought you were dead," he said turning to address his brother.

"You were supposed to," Micah whispered. "You and I have two different hearts brother. Yours beats for society. The well-being of the world, where as mine only beats for one cause. Remember how mother always thought I was wicked? Before she was taken by the plague? The day she caught me in the garden. I had twisted that bumblebee's wings so it couldn't fly and put it on top of an anthill…

"Evil by nature as she used to say," Micah replied bitterly. "But you were the smart one…the _good_ one. At least I'm living up to what's truly inside of me. When you're so comfortable here, in a position of power, like you always wanted. You get everything you want and you get to be a hero while you're at it."

"What is this you're babbling about?" Elder snapped.

"It comes so easy for you!" bellowed Micah. "When you've always been truly wicked just as I! You killed our creator when you decided you no longer needed to gain any knowledge from him! When you decided he was worthless. And yet it's brought you so far. Perhaps I should've been more secretive in my nature as you. Smiled at my foes even though I was sneering inside!"

The mini clan of fledglings looked shocked at Micah's outburst and Elder looked livid.

"How dare you accuse me of being such a horrible person!" Elder yelled.

"Ah, but you know it's true brother," Micah smiled mockingly. "Don't you?"

At this, Elder grasped his brother by the neck and lifted him off of his feet, his eyes turning black, the cornea lined in blood. He roared as bolts of white lightning surged up his arm and into his brother's head. Micah convulsed as the lightning entered his body. Elder then hurled Micah into a nearby wall.

"Clear them away," Elder said, veins popping in his neck. "All of them. Throw them in the dungeons," he whispered. He then returned to his thrown, as Draco went for Micah. He threw the vampire over his shoulder and hauled him out. They were all a bit shocked at Elder's outburst. Was what Micah said true?

**A/N: Alright. Nearing the finish to this story. But there will be sequal. Tell me what you think people. It's important!**


	27. Chapter 27 Approaching War

**A/N: This story is nearing to a close people! But there will be a sequel to it. Thirty chapters to an end! Anyways… Here is the Twenty-seventh chapter and we're counting down. So yeah. The next story will have the same characters and such… It's just that I want to take it away from Hogwarts school… **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The eight of them had exited the club long ago. They were all fed and their usually cold limbs were warm with the fresh blood. There had been a lot of muggles in the Black Widow that night so they decided it would be safer to feed there, where they were safe from the outside world. Hermione sighed.

"I think we're entering a new chapter in this demented story," she said quietly after a moment. Grunts of agreement came from the boys, and the girls merely nodded.

"What do you suppose is going to happen next?" Pansy asked thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, his hands in his trench coat pockets. "That little attack the Dark Lord ordered on us was the first steps towards starting a war. The way I see it, he wanted to take out Elder's most powerful fledglings… At least I think we have more of an advantage than the others."

"Because we have magic sticks?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Draco replied reasonably. "You scared Weasel?"

"No," Ron said. "Just worried as I always am when I hear that Voldemort is on the rise again."

Everybody looked at him surprised. He'd actually said their dark foe's name aloud. He merely shrugged and walked on.

"Do you think what that crazy old bat said was true?" he asked after a short pause.

"Micah?" Jesamya asked. Ron nodded.

"Well," Hermione said. "If Elder really is the 'wicked one' then I think we have a bit of a problem, since he'll be the one leading us into battle."

"He's always been loyal to his troops," Jesamya said. "He's never left a soldier behind."

"Yes but what if he's doing it for his own ends?" Harry asked.

"It's better not to question your leader Harry," Jesamya said sounding tired. "You've got to trust him if you want to bring down Voldemort. At least for the time being. And if he turns out being untrue then you can look into your suspicions."

"I hope there isn't a war any time soon," Pansy said, holding onto Crabbe and Goyle's arms.

"What ever will be, will be," Crabbe said to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning that followed was a slightly uncomfortable one. A change had come over the school. News had gotten out about the mini clan that now stalked Hogwarts by night. Of course there were a lot of rumors mixed in with the truth, but most people knew what was going on.

That morning when the Slytherin vamps entered the Great Hall a hush fell over the people as they walked inside. The Gryffindor Trio entered shortly after them and the murmurs began. Lots of whispers about traitors.

A lot of talk was going on that Potter only wanted more power and that's why he was now a vampire as well. Draco Malfoy was in ranks with the Dark Lord. And since Harry was hanging out with him, so was he.

"So they finally got to you Potter? And you managed to get all of your friends to come along for the ride!" Someone yelled from across the Great Hall. The teachers seemed to be a bit confused, even though they had noticed a change in their students lately. In their appearance and behavior. Even Miss Granger had seemed a bit restless these days. Her mind was always on something else, even though she managed to keep up with her schoolwork.

"How is it they always manage to turn things around on me?" Harry asked. "I'm a vampire… and suddenly I'm also a Death Eater."

He felt someone pat him on the back and he turned to find Draco behind him.

"Don't worry about it. If you don't let it faze you it will unnerve them. Besides, why would you need these twats anyway?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Harry nodded his jaw set and determined.

"Welcome to the jungle," Ron said quietly.

The trio went and sat down, and everybody moved away from them, leaving them to sit at the edge of the table all by themselves. Harry didn't mind all that much, because he wasn't alone in this. He had his two best friends, and surprisingly, some new ones. Sometimes he found he envied Draco. He was so careless when it came to the other people around him. He had a: This is what I'm doing now, so deal with it, kind of attitude. He always managed to get the people to flock to him.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was as cheery as ever. He had his cronies and two very attractive girls at his side. What more could he ask for? Besides, he had realized the ones he had with him now had been with him from the start. Of course Jesamya was new, but Pansy and his two boys. They had never deserted him, even when he was making an ass of himself. And Blaise never really was his friend, the little back stabber.

Of course, just as he suspected he played it cool and the Slytherins were unnerved again. He hadn't done anything wrong. Potter had just finally taken him up on his offer in first year. Sadly, Potter came with a muggle lover, and an ex mudblood. But when Draco really thought about it, he didn't see the three of them as a nuisance any longer. They were real. Unlike his housemates.

In his opinion, those ass holes could like him, or they could love him, but in the end everything stayed the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In potions that day, the eight of them sat near to each other, no longer trying to hide anything. Why hide it when they could use it to their advantage?

"I would say we're an intimidating group," Draco had told them as they walked through the halls. A swirl of black robes and pale skin. "The biggest problem they have with us right now is that they fear us. Don't you see it?"

"And they also think we're all Death Eaters," Harry added darkly.

Draco spun around and lifted the sleeve of his robe to his left arm.

"No dark mark there," he said with a smirk. He then flashed it to the people in the hall. "No dark mark here, no dark mark there, no dark mark anywhere!" he sang.

Some people looked surprised, while others merely rolled their eyes or glared.

"They have no proof," Draco said turning to face his companions again. "Let them assume! Let them do whatever they like. Why should we care when we've got the whole world in our hands?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Must you be so loud ferret?" she asked even though she wasn't really angry.

"Tis in my nature to be loud, Miss Granger," he said with a smirk. She looked away smiling, so he wouldn't see.

They entered the dungeons and quickly grabbed seats together. When the rest of the class entered they came in to find Draco lounging with his feet up, and the rest chatting together about careless things.

"How's the Death Eater life Potter?" came a silky voice from behind him. Blaise was there, standing behind him. "Even though I know that's not really what you're up to."

"Sod off," Draco said, standing up threateningly. Blaise was the only one he wouldn't act care free around.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Blaise asked loudly, a nasty smirk on his lips. People paused to watch the confrontation.

"I can break you in half Blaise Zabini," Draco snarled, not caring who was watching. "Literally."

"Ah but the question is, are you man enough to do it?" Blaise challenged.

"You don't want to be pushing me, Zabini," Draco whispered. "You'll be very sorry that you did."

"Prove it," Blaise hissed. At that Draco grabbed him by his robe collar and lifted him up into the air. Everyone gasped as the dungeon door flew open.

"What is the meaning of this?" came a horrible and all too familiar boom. Draco turned to see Snape framed in the doorway. One of Blaise's shoes fell from his foot and landed on the floor with a thump.

Draco dropped Blaise, and he fell to the ground with an even louder thump.

"He egged me on," Draco said simply. He then took his seat, leaving Snape quite perturbed. Why, these boys were best friends! Why were they fighting in such a manner and why was the Golden Trio sitting next to Draco Malfoy and his friends? Snape had missed breakfast and the news of the vampire clan. He had a feeling there was something he didn't know.

"Fifty points each from Slytherin," he whispered. "For disorderly conduct."

This put Snape in a really foul mood and he was just daring someone to try his patience further.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you should've crushed his skull," Crabbe muttered after class had ended. The Golden Trio had said their good byes and went up to their common room to do homework and study.

"I would've if I hadn't of been so crudely interrupted by the Professor," Draco hissed venomously. "I would've sent Zabini straight into hell, pulled him out, and then sent him down again."

Pansy sighed, holding onto his arm, even though she was still angry with him.

"Don't let him get to you," she whispered against his shoulder. "He's only upset because you refused to turn him."

"How did you know about that?" Draco asked.

"I read his thoughts," she said. "Why didn't you tell me that had happened? He has no right trying to black mail you into making him one of us! I'm glad you didn't… He's the most unworthy being there is."

Draco nodded. "I think we're in trouble…"

"What do you mean?" Goyle asked.

"I don't think he was just threatening. I believe that he's told someone…"

"Like who?" Jesamya asked.

"Like my father. He would've told Voldemort himself if he had access to him. So he picked the next best thing," Draco muttered. "I saw it in his eyes."

**A/N: Mkay. Here it is people. Remember to review! **


	28. Chapter 28 The Center Does Not Hold

**A/N: Only two more to go people! Even though this story didn't have quite as many reviewers as I would've liked it had enough to keep me going. I hope no chapters are a disappointment. REVIEW:D Love to all. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Draco walked alone through the dark streets. It had been a couple of weeks since Voldemort's soldiers had been executed. They had been dismembered and it seemed that Elder was beginning to show the dark side of himself that Micah had unveiled for them to see.

He carried a bag with him and it was slightly heavy for there were six heads inside of it. He was to drop off the bag on the doorstep of their enemy's, which had been located not too long ago.

He was finding the stink hard to stomach as the wind was blowing it in front of him therefore he was walking nose first into it, but he walked on anxious to get back to Hogwarts where he could rest. The night's events had taken his edge and he couldn't concentrate very well on his surroundings or his mission. What was worse, he had to return to the Malfoy Manor in a little less than a month, for school was nearly over.

Time seemed to fly by, and the sad part was, it flew when you wanted things to stay just as they were. There was a lot of tension growing and it seemed more often than not, fights broke out between vampires that met in the streets when they were from rival covens.

This was why Draco stuck to the shadows and shielded his mind from any body who could invade his thoughts. He wasn't scared, no. He was just not in the mood to put up with any vampires who were feeling frisky.

He'd been thinking a lot and he'd realized something. There was not that much difference between Elder and Voldemort, wherever the tyrant wizard was, as Jesamya liked to call him. Elder had killed many in his journey towards power. The only one that had been able to keep him in check was Daduayus the Great and he was dead, because Draco had killed him. Draco groaned slightly, and smacked himself in the forehead with his free hand.

Elder's blood lust had grown and intensified since he and his brother had come face to face. He had killed several coven members for speaking out against his ways in the past month.

Draco and the others had been forced to watch Micah and his companions be torn limb from limb, right along with all the others that had gone after and before them. Somehow, Draco and his mini clan had become Elder's favorites. It was probably because they held the most power, even for their young age. Draco knew it was probably a good thing that Elder favored them over all others.

He was beginning to notice a pattern. Elder's people feared him. He had become an oppressor just as Voldemort was.

"We've joined the immortal Dark Lord…" Draco thought to himself. "Dear God I've turned out just like my father. The immortal Dark Lord's favorite!"

He sighed. Except the young woman he fancied wasn't blonde like his mother. That would've just been weird.

He looked up at the building and opened the inner gate. No vampires or mortals were wandering about so he placed the heads inside the gate, beside a tall leafy plant and left hurriedly.

When he got close to the get-away car he broke out in a run, and entered through the left side. There Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle waited.

"How'd it go mate?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at him in surprise. It had never seemed the slightest bit likely that Ron would ever consider Malfoy a friend.

"Nobody in sight," Draco replied. "Which is a bit weird seeing as vampires are about at this hour in the morning."

"Yes…very curious," Harry muttered, as he turned a corner. When he did, he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Everyone else did the same. Senses were running high and they wanted to be ready. Ready in case anything or anyone decided to jump out and startle them into crashing.

"What the fuck are we doing here tonight?" Draco asked suddenly. "We should be in school still human and still hating each other!"

With that comment _Draco_ almost startled Harry into crashing.

"What's gotten in to you?" Ron asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"God! The reason I never joined Voldemort is because I didn't fancy taking orders from anybody. If I'm not running things, I'm unhappy. I never wanted to be in a position where I have to lick someone's boots when they see a speck of dirt! When ordered to jump, I _have_ to say how high! That's why I never joined that bloody git Riddle! And now I find myself in the same situation with fucking Alexander the Elder!" Draco bellowed the last sentence. "I just dropped off a bag of heads to the Dark Lord's soldiers for God's sake! I didn't _want_ to do it! I _had_ to! I didn't want to watch those six soldiers be brutally massacred by dismemberment! I _had_ to!"

Everyone was silent.

"I'm the immortal Dark Lord's minion… and so are you Potter," he muttered. "And all three of you in the back. We're a tyrant's minions. Do you believe the irony? I thought that I could go in there and be able to run things. I thought I had control of the situation when I made Weasley and Granger. I felt like I had you _all_ in the palm of my hand."

"Which you sort of do," Harry muttered. "We follow you wherever you go. It's your strong leadership qualities."

"Willingly, Potter," Draco said. "If you weren't curious enough to get to know me, you would've been gone. You three would've gone about your daily lives, with the occasional insult going my way. And you have those same qualities Potter. Don't tell me it's not true that people flock to you."

Harry thought it was strange. He had been thinking the same thing about Draco a couple of months back.

"Yes, but you have this appeal to you," Ron muttered.

"Appeal? Well I know that Weasley," Draco said, a small smirk forming on his lips. "Almost like Potter's natural magnetism. You know something funny? I used to envy you when we were younger, you know. You were the talk of the school and I couldn't stand being in your shadow. Especially after you turned down my invitation of friendship."

"Which, believe it or not, I took you up on in later years," Harry said.

"Yes you did, or else we wouldn't be here together right now," Draco said. "But because of the envy I had, I found a different way to become known. I became the most obnoxious prat that ever lived in Hogwarts. And people either loved me or they hated me. I think for the most part they hated me."

"Really? Because the girls love you in Gryffindor. Even Hermione had a bit of a crush on you back in fourth year when she saw you at the Yule Ball. It only lasted for a month until the next time you insulted her. And the boys all idolized you. You are known to the school as the Slytherin King. The Slytherin Sex God. Every guy wants to be you and every girl wants to be with you. It gets a bit trying really." Ron muttered.

"Except for the ones in this car," Harry added. "I don't want to be you. I'm too busy trying to be myself let alone a Slytherin Sex God as well."

All five of the guys laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came to the Black Widow shortly after that to pick up the girls. They found them sitting at a table. Hermione had a younger man in her arms and her mouth was pressed to his neck. The air seemed smoky and the atmosphere wild.

The man Hermione was feeding on seemed to be in complete bliss. Hermione came up for air, licking her lips of any blood, her fangs visible. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were lined with blood and she looked high.

Jesamya was drinking a glass of water with ice in it. She took an ice cube out of the cup and rubbed it on her forehead. It was hot in the club and she was sweating black. When she saw them she smiled happily and stood up to come greet them. She then clattered over the table and knocked over some drinks.

"Damn!" she said scowling. She waved her wand and cleaned the mess away. Since they were too young to do magic, Draco had taught her an untraceable spell to make it so the ministry didn't know when you were breaking wizard law.

Hermione licked the bloody wounds on the man's neck and closed them. She then let him drop limply to the floor.

"Hi Draco," Jesamya said. "How did it go?"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. So tight that she couldn't breath.

"Can we not talk about it Mya?" he asked.

"Did something happen?" she whispered.

"No. Nothing happened. I just feel the conversation's for another time," he said sternly.

"Alright Draco," she said. He hadn't let her go yet so she nuzzled her head into his chest and hugged him back.

"Ronald!" came a high-pitched squeal. Hermione came into view and wrapped her arms loosely around him. "You look sexy tonight," she whispered naughtily.

"Was the man you fed off of high?" Ron asked, with his eyebrows raised.

Jesamya looked over at them.

"He'd just smoked something. It smelled pretty strong," she said looking at the state of Hermione.

At that Hermione planted a kiss on Ron's mouth. It was a big wet one. She then broke away and came up to Harry and did the same. She got to Draco, and she looked at him for a long moment. His eyes widened slightly when she leaned forward.

SMOOCH!

When she wandered off again he wiped his lips. Then they heard a startled muffled sound come out of Crabbe…

SMOOCH!

And last of all Goyle.

"I love you guys!" she said. And then she went on to do the girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco lay next to Jesamya in her small four-poster bed. She smelled sweet to him, like a tropical fruit. He looked at her in the dark, and reached over putting his large hand on her petite elbow.

"Are you still awake?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She could feel unhappiness emanating off of Draco and had been unable to sleep because of it. What was troubling him so, that he had to come to her in the night? What was making his mind so restless that it kept him miles away from sleep?

"I realized something tonight," he muttered, shifting so he was leaning on his elbow beneath her silky green sheets.

She rolled over and looked up at him, her dark hair falling over her shoulder. He moved it out of the way, to reveal her pale skin.

"What did you realize?" she asked.

"That I've been blind," Draco whispered. "I didn't even notice this when it was right in front of me…"

"Notice?" she asked expectantly. He looked into her face and sighed.

"We're working for an immortal Voldemort," Draco muttered. "A vampire version or your tyrant wizard."

Jesamya was silent.

"Elder kills to strike fear into us Jesamya!" Draco said. "His own blood line! His own offspring have died under his flame! He forces us to watch this, so that we know to keep our place! Tonight was the first time I've ever done anything I didn't want to against my will! Enemies or no, dismemberment was a cruel and unusual punishment."

Jesamya's breath had seemed to quicken at the mentioning of the recent executions.

"And the fact that he let their heads rot before he sent them back to the other side! You know that we can expect an attack from them! Six of their soldiers were missing for two months and have now been confirmed dead!" Draco went on.

"I know," Jesamya said shakily.

"Even without my father to pressure me, it still seems I've found my way into the wrong side! Elder's not even the better of two evils! I couldn't have done any better or worse if I entered Voldemort's ranks as a human! Do you see it? This is what Elder's twin spoke of that night we caught him! Were we wrong to turn them over to Alexander?" Draco fell quiet waiting for her response.

"Elder's all I've ever known, Draco," she said. She didn't want to admit that she was feeling very confused about everything that was going on. How should she feel? What should she do? "Alexander the Elder made me, when I was younger. Raven and I were orphans. Our parents had been murdered by a man who was never caught. Elder gave us the power to deliver justice ourselves."

"And did you ever find the man that murdered your parents?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Jesamya said. "And we delivered his fate. But this gift we were given was in understanding that we were to remain loyal to our creator for all of eternity, or he would set us in flame and end our existence."

"So you support everything he does then?" Draco asked. "Even if it's wrong?" He sat up beginning to get out of bed.

Jesamya reached out for his arm and grasped it, looking up at him with her eyes wide, which were not so brilliant in her sorrow, but cloudy and dim.

"I'm torn," she whispered. "I've never feared Elder before but lately there's a demon possessing him. I've never seen so much destruction come out of any coven leaders that I've served. Please, don't be angry. Know that I do _not_ agree with any of this. But I fear there is no way out."

Draco sat back down understanding her feelings.

He had felt just as hopeless when he was tied to his father's will. He had never craved the power that came with being a Death Eater, because in truth the only power there was, was intimidation. He felt there was no escape from his "fate" and when he reached the age of sixteen he changed his course.

She put her head in his lap and he sighed, running his fingers through her sleek hair.

"There's a way…" he muttered. "It's only a matter of finding it."

Yes. He would need to talk to Potter, Granger and the others. He felt like such a good guy that it almost made him vomit. But he knew that neither Elder nor Voldemort could win this one. Each meant utter destruction for the world in which they lived.

**A/N: All right. Here it is. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Review, Review, Review! Two more chapters to go before the end of this story. But it's not goodbye, not really:D **


End file.
